A Touch is Worth a Thousand Words
by IpreferJasper
Summary: 5yrs have passed since BD and Paul happily never imprinted on Rachel. Renovations on the rez brings in Iris, Paul's imprint, but he fights it. He may not find her worthy but two vampires do and he knows they are waiting for her should he drive her away.
1. Chapter 1 PPOV

**I don't own Twilight this is Stephanie Meyers world. I'm just enjoying making the hotties do what I want ;}**

**A/N: This story picks up 5 years since the Volturi standoff in Breaking Dawn. The only difference in this story is Paul never imprinted on Rachel. I will also be using artistic liberties with the details of the wolf culture and behavior for my own plot purposes.**

**Paul's POV**

It started 6 months ago when Jared and Kim had begun digging the foundation for their new home. Kim's grandmother had given them a plot of unused family land as a wedding present but it remained forgotten until Kim got pregnant about a year later. They realized Jared's little place would no longer be sufficient and so the planning for a new home on the unused land began. On the day of groundbreaking they had hit what appeared to be a small partially collasped cave that was filled with dozens of ancient tribal artifacts. Most of it was pottery in great condition, as well as some headdresses, extensive bead worked clothing and even some token arrowheads.

Sue swooped in like a hawk and made sure no one touched and/or damaged the precious antiques. The artifacts were thouroughly documented and carefully removed and packed away into a secure area known only by the tribal counsel and Alpha/Beta wolves. After all the oohing and ahhing it was quickly forgotten several weeks later.

The present issue now was on the growth of the pack with their expanding number of imprints and subsequent children. Many of the imprints had even come with their family in tow, who didn't understand the need of their daughter to be close to some mysterious stranger of the Quileute tribe. It soon became obvious that our little reservation was not designed to carry the extra load. After much planning it was decided that the school, town hall, grocer, gas station and other heavily used public locales needed an overhaul. Once all the designs were drawn up and the contractors gave their estimates it was decided that we would need a little under 3 million for all the upgrades and expansions.

Surprisingly the counsel actually had some money saved and had a lot to collect from the government. Along with an anonymous 1 million donation, which most believed came from the Cullen's but without the proof we couldn't give it back. So two months later we were pass 2 million and could start working while we found the rest somehow. This is when the bright suggestion appeared while we all sat around the Uley home stuffing our faces for Sunday brunch.

All the younger wolves were sitting outside on the newly constructed back patio while us 'originals' crammed with the family within.

There was Jared, Kim and the new baby Jared jr. (yeah they're creative), Sam, a very pregnant Emily and their 2-year-old daughter April. On the other end sat Quil with 9-year-old Claire who liked to see how far she could push him while like a sucker he took it all. Embry was with his fiancé of two months and Imprint, Rain and Seth and I sat on the sides as the two single guys.

Jake was in the living room with his teenaged freak imprint and Leah who actually had found someone willing to put up with her, Eric a guy in his late 20's from the Makah reservation. He was a persistent dude who oddly enough behaved as if he imprinted on Leah the way he chased after her. It took a little over a year for Leah to concede that imprinting may not apply to her since she's infertile, for her to finally give in. It caused her to soften a little, so now she is just a bearable bitch.

Seth looked longingly at the surrounding couples and families, as it was no secret he wanted to desperately imprint and start his happily ever after. He was the kind of guy who needed to imprint anyway since the player life definitely didn't suit him, he was too much of a nice guy. Gladly not fitting into that category myself, I found I quite enjoyed not having some female dominating my life and carrying my balls around in her purse. I rather liked the variety my carefree weekends would offer and my options never ran low. Why I would settle when I had the looks of a man that could model for the cover of men's health was beyond me. Add in the sexual endurance of a teen and the eternal youth of an immortal and the possibilities were limitless.

Seth totally missed the concept of Carpe diem.

Presently we were all sitting around letting our food settle as we discussed random topics when that sickly sweet smell hit me. The subtle stiffening of the wolves in my line of sight was a clear signal they smelled it too, but the stronger the smell got the more familiar it did too. Soon I was able to recognize the stench as the matriarch of the Cullen 'family' and the scarred but non-the less intimidating warrior leech. Sam let Emily know of their arrival and he helped her up and followed her to the front door to greet them carrying April. I lowly growled in my chest with the ease they allowed those bloodsuckers to be around their child.

Over the years since the stand off with the convoluted vampire royalty, Emily and Sam had formed a friendly relationship with the Cullen's, as did other wolves like Seth, Quil and Embry. I kept my distance, as I had no desire to see them as anything other than the bloodsuckers they really are, no mater how friendly their eye color.

"Grandma!" yelled Nessie as she shot off the couch and beat Sam and Emily to the front door swinging it open and jumping on to Esme. Esme gave a warm human like laugh as she hugged her tightly and Jasper chuckled beside her as he pat the shoulder of the first grader in a teens body.

"Esme, Jasper how are you? What brings you here today?" Emily greets warmly as Esme zeros in on April in Sam's arms and gives her an adoring smile.

"Oh heavens she has gotten so big and even more beautiful" Esme compliments April before warmly addressing Emily. "Well I just came back from Seattle today and along the way we came across a farmer who sells whole butchered cows made to order. The prices were practically a steal and impossible to pass up and since I knew the pack would be having your Biannual tribal bon fire I figured you guys could really use some meat."

Esme clasped her hands to her chest in supplication and fear of rejection and Emily silently makes note of it. Being the kind hearted person she is, Emily realizes that refusing yet another olive branch like we wolves normally do would upset the mother Teresa of blood suckers, so of course she smiles and graciously excepts.

"Wow, that's great Esme, thank you so much" she says in genuine joy. Unlike most Emily knows the financial burden of feeding over a dozen hungry shape shifters. "The freezers are in the back patio let me get some guys to help you."

Emily looks to Sam as she says the last part causing him to look at Seth and me. I roll my eyes and get out of my seat to open the rear sliding doors to the patio. "There's grub out front that needs to be hauled to the freezer so make yourselves useful and get on it" I bark at several of the youngest guys. Their eyes widen in recognition of the ordering tone of my voice and they scramble around the side of the house towards the front.

Jasper and Nessie are standing off to the side of the front door as they have a seemingly silent conversation while she holds her hand to his neck. He laughs at something she shows him, the freak, and she beams a smile right back before he notices the overgrown teens advancing towards the ridiculously large SUV parked in the driveway. He moves to join them and help them unload and a few of the younger pups start to slightly shake as he advances. He raises a brow and soon after all their shoulders slightly droop just as he reaches the vehicle. I hate when he uses his abilities on us but then again I don't care to deal with some unstable wolf right after I ate so I ignore it.

Meanwhile Esme has moved into the living room and joined Jake and Nessie on the smaller of the two couches with Emily and Sam sitting on the other with Embry and his imprint. All of Jake's pack have grown comfortable with the Cullen's, well except for Leah who greets Esme with a polite smile before she moves into the kitchen with her boyfriend to join Jared and Kim.

"…The new grocer with the butcher attachment is looking great" Esme is telling Emily as they discus the changes on the reservation.

"It is wonderful..." Emily responds "and it allows the guys to bring in what they kill in the forest without receiving any weird looks since Jared father is in charge of ordering the meat. Sue says next project is an extensive greenhouse and nursery so we supply more of our own food being how all these guys (she thumbs in the direction of the group of young wolves on the back patio) can eat the equivalent of a whole grocery store in one month."

Everyone in the living room gives a polite chuckle as Esme continues, "When will you be starting that, I know some really good nurseries on the peninsula where you can get some hearty plants."

Emily hesitates to answer, as it is known that the Cullen's like to throw money on us as much as we like to refuse it, we really don't care to be their charity case. "Well when we raise the last bit of our renovation fund we will get started on that…" she teeters off just as April gives a welcome interruption with an out of the blue laugh.

Nessie quickly jumps on the topic change as she starts telling Esme what she had taught April to do earlier in the day. Soon after the blond leech joins the cozy group in the living room as I move further into the archway between the kitchen and living room; I'm unwilling to join the conversation but unable to ignore the possible threat of their presence.

It's obvious he was listening to the conversation from outside, no doubt looking out for his mother figure who was literally in the wolves den alone with the mutant child and her pet wolf Jake.

When a slight lull in the conversation hits he jumps in with a suggestion. "What ever happened with that trove of artifacts that was uncovered several months back?"

"The elders wrapped them up securely and locked them away till we figure out what to do with them since they are too valuable to just pass around" Sam answered as Emily and Embry silently nod in agreement.

"Well if the tribe is willing to part with them seeing how they never really existed to the reservation until their discovery, I know a trustworthy professional artifact certificatory that could probably come down to the rez and see what their worth. If sold as a set or even separate they could probably raise 300 to 400 hundred thousand for the tribe. There aren't many Native American artifacts from this part of the country and I'm sure some museum would snatch them up." Jasper cautiously suggests.

"My dad could also be here when the certifier is to make sure they are being honest," Nessie adds while Jake gives her a sickening smile like she just cured cancer.

Yeah cause I want the brooding vamp to be around reading our thoughts and stinking up the place. I can tell from Sam's brief grimace that he thinks the same. Yet when he sees the bright smile on Emily's face he realizes that the choice really isn't his anymore… fucking imprinting.

"That's a great idea I'm sure Sam or Jacob can bring up to the counsel next time they have a meeting…right?" Emily smiles as she eagerly studies Jake and Sam. Jake is of course all in and Sam is stupidly caught up in Emily's positive mood so he just nods dumbly.

"Well great just let us know" Esme says as she stands up and Jasper moves to her side.

"Oh we will" Embry agrees, as if he has any real say.

Jasper looks down to Nessie who's tucked into Jakes side on the couch. "Will you be coming home with us now or with Jake later? He asks gently.

She looks to Jake who then answers him "I'll bring her before sundown, Bella said I could keep her for the day" Nessie bounces in her seat as she nods in approval.

Both Jasper and Esme give her a loving grin as they move towards the door and Emily awkwardly moves to stand with one hand on Sam's shoulder and the other on her bloated belly.

"Oh no dear don't bother yourself we'll see ourselves out," Esme fusses at her. "You keep yourself comfortable" and with a few nods and grumbled goodbyes the leeches leave.

I move to the closest window and throw it open and quickly move to the next one while Jake rolls his eyes.

"What? they reek not everyone here has conditioned themselves to ignore the smell" I growl at him as I securely open the next window and Embry and Sam chuckle.

"I think they smell great Paul" Nessie chirps "Both my vampire and my wolf family"

I give her a withering look in response as the women and Embry give her an adoring smile. Sheesh she's not that cute what's wrong with these people.

"So what do you really think of the idea" Jared asks of the room as he walks in from the kitchen followed by Seth and Leah.

"Any option that allows us to raise our money without outside help sounds good to me" says Leah and I nod in agreement.

"I feel the same" Sam's adds "and the counsel just may too, I'll bring it up this week" he adds with a nod in Jakes direction for approval, which Jake gives.

"I wont be on the rez this week so just let me know what they agree on and I'll get that information from Jasper" Jake says.

The rest of the day is spent helping Emily organize a whole butchered cow in between the space available in Emily and Sam's three deep freezers located on a covered side behind the house. What ever doesn't fit goes to the new freezers at Jared and Kim's. Normally meat is bought in bulk by the pack and stored between all of us so no one is stuck spending more to feed the wolves than anyone else. However, we all still prefer Emily's cooking so she always has one extra freezer.

Later during the week the counsel decided that selling off the artifacts would be best for the rez since no one really knew who the artifacts belonged to, so there was no real attachment to them. Jake notified the Cullen's and said that some chick would come down next week to look them over at the town hall and Edward will just stay nearby to tell us if she was being less then authentic. Jake and Sam agreed to be present for the appraisal with Billy and Sue as she looked over everything. Meanwhile I wondered what I could get into with the two alphas being indisposed for a few hours.

**A/N: I already have at least half of this story written because I wanted to make sure I was inspired enough to go somewhere with it. The fact that I have 50,000 words already means this story wont be short nor too long and I hope to get reviews and feedback to inspire the direction the second half will take. I will post a chapter each week and hopefully some reviews will keep me inspired enough to keep adding to my chapter reserves so I can keep up with the posting schedule till the end.**

**BTW I am looking for a beta I'm good at editing others work but suck at doing my own.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2 IPOV

**I don't own Twilight this is Stephanie Meyers world. I'm just enjoying making the hotties do what I want ;}**

**A/N: I planned on just updating once a week but decided I needed to provide something juicier than just the first chapter which was more a foundation and intro than anything else. This has a lil more that would hopefully grab a readers continued interest. Let me know if it does ;]**

Trees, trees..bush and more effing trees.

Where the hell am I? better yet why am I here?

Oh yeah, coming here was my ticket out of working the Salt Lake City version of the antique road show. My unwanted "employers" would more than likely be there wanting my special services and I had enough screwing over people for this quarter. I practically gave away all my income anonymously in efforts to undo my wrongs last time and I lost 7 pounds I couldn't afford due to my imposed ramen noodle diet. Truth is I can't afford a new wardrobe considering how important it is for me to look professional and tailored clothes easily show any weight gained or lost.

So when Ramone my boss and owner of the Cultural auction house in Salt Lake City asked that I personally go to certify a large trove of artifacts found on a reservation in Washington, I jumped on it. A few days later I was landing in dreary Seattle and driving my rental up the Olympic peninsula to a reservation called La Push.

Which, is why I presently find myself driving through an area that's eerily similar to the forest setting of the last original star wars movie minus the teddy bear warriors. I check the GPS again to make sure I put in the right directions because I honestly feel like I've driven longer than I should. A few miles later I'm driving through a little town called Forks thats quaint if not a little boring. I pull into a gas station with a quick stop to refill both my tank and the cars.

I'm looking over my directions on the top of the car as I pump gas when an older man pulls up to the refuel spot on the other side of the pump I'm using. He gives me a friendly smile as he starts to pump his own gas and notices what I'm studying.

"Where ya heading?" He asks me as he looks to the printed out map I have.

"Oh um, I'm looking for a reservation around here…" I answer unsure.

"The Quileute reservation? Well your not to far though you passed the turn off for 110 which takes you right there..." He continued after we finished pumping our gas. He gave me better directions than that annoying GPS with the creepy feminine voice and I was back on the road after a gracious thank you.

Soon after another 30 plus minutes of endless greenery that I was oddly starting to find relaxing I came to a little town full of construction like he told me I would. I easily found the town hall and parked in the newly paved parking lot in a spot labeled visitors, which just so happened to be what I was.

I walked into the building that smelled like fresh paint and plaster and came upon a man in a wheelchair studying the bulletin board by the entrance.

We made eye contact and exchanged a smile "Hi, I'm looking for a Sue Clearwater or Billy Black, do you you know where I could find them."

He widened his smile so that it included his aged but playful eyes as he reached out a hand to me. "Well Sue's some where in the bowels of this place but you have Billy Black here at your service, I take it you Iris Cantor"

I reach out to shake his hand as I greeted with a wider smile of my own "Yes that would be me, it's nice to meet you"

"The feelings mutual, did you find our lil rez here alright" He asks as he gestures me to follow him into what he called the bowels of the building, which was just very well lit narrow halls with fresh peach paint that still had wet paint signs on it.

"Yeah I did, though no thanks to the GPS in the rental, I had a local in the town of Forks direct me" We both give a brief chuckle in understanding as he stops in front of a door and starts to search for something within his leather jacket.

A short ways down the hall a door opens and two big guys with a smaller woman walk out a door followed by a young guy with weird reddish hair. They stop to talk with the ginger whose back is to me while the two big guys face him with the little woman between them. He turns to address the big guy to the right of him and I get a brief glimpse of a profile that gives me chills and an ominous feeling. I'm shaken out of my observation by Billy giving a small cry of success as he opens the door causing the two bigger guys down the hall to look at us.

Billy rolls into the room flipping on a switch along the wall and lights up what looks like a small ballroom with a row of long desk along one wall. The stack of folding chairs along the wall fills in the town hall look. On the desk there are numerous pottery, clothes and other artifacts I'm not close enough to make out yet. I take off the gloves I've been wearing under the pretense of keeping my hands warm and spread out my fingers to 'taste' the atmosphere around the artifacts.

The symphony of whispered voices I hear and feel let me know that these artifacts are indeed authentic. I smile in anticipation of the stories I'm about to uncover as the entry doors slam open startling both Billy and me.

"Jacob, be careful, last thing we need is for you to be making holes in the new walls." Admonishes a small middle aged woman as she enters behind the two huge natives I saw in the hall.

The one she's addressing gives a grimace and a sincere "sorry bout that, didn't think the door would be that light"

"Everything is light to you, you behemoth," she teases with an affectionate smile before noticing me.

"Oh hello you must be Iris, I'm Sue, thank you so much for coming all the way out here."

"No thank you for choosing our auction house, I assure you my boss and I are very flattered that you did" I reply offering my hand after I ensure there is no jewelry on her fingers.

"Well you came highly recommended from a friend of the tribe" She replies meeting my hand with hers.

"Well in that case thank your friend for me, I must admit I'm excited to study what you have here" and I really was too.

"I'll pass that along" She said with a smile, as she reaches for the arm of the big guy next to her "this here is that old man there son Jacob Black" She says affectionally referring to Billy with her hand before going back to Jacob "And that nosy guy over there is Sam Uley" She refers to the other large native who is stalking the perimeter of the room opening doors and panels and studying the windows.

"What?" He calls out " I haven't been in here yet, I just want to see how it will accommodate Embry's and Rain's wedding." He flashes her a smile before he opens a door to the far left, looks in nods then leaves it slightly open. From the angle it's at I can't see into it plus it's completely dark.

I notice Jacob studying me, from the corner of my eye and I suppress a blush cause he is by far the hottest guy I've seen all year. In fact both him and Sam are, they have those wide shoulders, tapered waist, copper skin and defined muscles I want to gnaw on. It doesn't help that they are both wearing form fitting jeans and t-shirts and panty dropping smiles to boot. The women in this town are either lucky or damned depending on whether these men are gentlemen or not.

Billy starts to speak dragging me out of my thoughts in reference to the artifacts "We found all these items about 6 months ago on a plot of land that hasn't been used for over a century if the size of the trees on it were anything to go by. They were in a small sealed cave made of stone that managed to keep the items intact as you see them. We were told your company is fairly accurate at aging these items" He ended looking at me expectantly.

"That is correct I currently have a 94% accuracy rating" I tell him though I know its actually 100% but due to my unwelcomed employers I've been forced to lie for their benefit. Not like I have a choice. I give an internal cringe as I think of their red eyes and threatening grins. No definitely not an option to tell them no.

All four natives give me a surprised look "but your so young" Sue states.

"Yes I hear that a lot but I've been doing this since I was 14 so I have a solid decade of experience, though unfortunately not a solid decade of pay" I say as a slight joke to take away from the sting of my sharp response, I hate when my age is used against me.

They all give easy smiles in return as Jacob says, "well we're happy to have your experience"

"Thanks" I smile back

"So shall we get started? Sue suggest as she heads for the artifacts. I eagerly follow as the other three scatter in different areas around the desk to look over the artifacts themselves. Sue stays close to me explaining the items as I look over them.

She explains the way they were set up when they were found and shows me some pictures of how they were positioned before they were removed. As she speaks I reach out and pick up a small pot and train my features to remain blank as if I'm listening to her when really I'm listening to the small pot.

Images pass behind my eyes with sounds and words that sometimes correspond. I see an elderly native woman in a setting telling of the late 16th or early 17th century first forming the pot as I watch her press a small glass bead into the clay of the inside rim. I run my fingers over the telling small bump it left behind and gives a small smile as I find my first identifying feature most would never notice. I run my fingers around the base as I see it's next owner, a busy native mom with too many kids. The view the pot affords is high in the tent telling of its purpose to hold either an herb or food out of reach of both child and animal alike. I move my fingers to the interior of the pot and view a ceremony that is most likely a few decades later from the first image. It is either a wedding or funeral, I can't tell because all I see is the shamans face as he chants and dips his fingers into the pots contents.

The images fade and I think that the pots story is told until I grab it by the rim and see hurried images that are infused with screaming and yelling and a sense of urgency. I see brief flashes of firelight in the dark and I hear the clattering of other pots and bowls. I hear one crack and I see an image of fish on it. I scan the table in front of me and see said cracked bowl with fish on the far end. It is now obvious this is it's journey to it resting place but the images end and I can only hope the other artifacts have more to tell.

Sue has realized that I have zoned out and waits patiently till I come back. I notice and give her an apologetic smile. "Sorry I do that a lot, my brain works weird and when I'm studying an object I run its features along the catalogue of facts and info I have in my brain"

It's my common excuse that has learned to roll easily off my tongue, a lie that harms no one so it's easy. It's when I'm telling someone that their antique clock that's worth at least $50,000 is only good for a couple of thousand is when it becomes hard. My unintentional employers who enforce these lies usually try to appease me with a couple thousand for my self after they buy the precious item from the ignorant owner for a fraction of the actual cost and sell it for it's true value.

Normally I try to find the address of the original owner and anonymously drop the dirty money in their mail with some extra from my own check especially when they are struggling financially. A detail that I can easily discern when I watch them struggle with parting from their beloved heirloom. I am never comfortable with using my gift to harm others and always fear karma and what it may have in store for me if I do. However, when the female of my questionable employer pair found out she snapped my wrist with an easy flick of her fingers and told me to grow up and stop being such a damn bleeding heart.

She feared my actions might expose their operation and said if I did it again my neck will be snapped just as easily as my wrist. After I took myself to the hospital with a piss poor excuse of how I hurt myself, I vowed to save away the money they gave me to return if and when they ever leave my life. However, with how the male looks at me I'm fairly certain the last time I see them will be the last time I see anything.

I sigh and give Sue a patient smile as I start to explain the superficial features of the pot and how I can tell its age in a way normal curators can agree with incase they ever choose to get a second opinion. I work my way pass several arrow heads that speak of laughing men creating them and bleating animals meeting their fate at it's pointed tip. I come to a small extensive beaded frock that speaks of love as a woman sings while stringing its beads along as a present for her daughters wedding. Followed by images of said wedding with a kind faced man and beaming audience, the old woman who created the pot is among them.

I spend at least an hour working through half the items pausing to explain its significance to Sue or Billy. Sam and Jacob listen at a distance before they both leave then return 10 minutes later, both giving me curious looks. Billy meets their curious looks with one of his own before Sue suggest we stop for a drink. Jacob leaves and comes back with some coffee cups that he is awkwardly trying to balance. Sue rushes to help him and passes me a cup to place on the desk.

When his hands are free he digs in his pockets for some sugar packets he claims he put in there. He triumphantly pulls some out and a leather cord falls to his feet without him even noticing as he jokes with Sue.

Normally I'm cautious with picking up unfamiliar items with my bare hands but I figure the item looks inconspicuous enough and I bend over to retrieve it. What. A. Mistake.

As soon as my fingers wrap around the cord the images and noises hit me at a sickening pace and I can't even attempt to put on my normal unaffected façade. It's like the cord wants me to know its story and every detail at that as it rushes it out. The pace it feeds out at isn't normal and it literally hearts my ears and even my eyes. Normal readings come out at a slow to moderate pace in a stunted way like a slow Internet connection. Yet this is coming in smooth, clear and highly detailed, it's flowing through me like electricity. The pot read at a turtles pace while these images hit me like a race car and I am physically jolted by them.

It takes a while for my brain to even grasp the images but when I do I see wolves, big wolves and men, big men who turn into these big wolves. I see a small pale girl with brown hair and one of 'them' with red eyes, smooth skin and fiery red hair, and she's running constantly as they chase. Then I see more of them, many more at least half a dozen but their eyes aren't red it's gold and they move like 'them' but more human like. I see conflicting images of them fighting the giant wolves then laughing with them as both men and wolves.

Then I see more of 'them', so many many more that I can't help but to let out a frightened cry. There eyes are all red and their faces all hungry and feral looking like the male of my personal nightmarish pair when he looks at me when the female isn't around. They run through the forest like shadows and the wolves chase them, though the outcome doesn't end in laughs but burning piles of limbs and torsos torn off by the wolves and golden eyes monsters.

They. Can. Die.

Then I see THEM walking at a normal pace through the smoke of the burning monsters, those dark cloaks and calculating red eyes. The monsters that reside in the voices and images of the most valuable items to ever cross my path. The small blonde woman child with the evil smile who I saw smirk above the corpse of the owner of a 17th century royal amulet I appraised when I was 19 in Florence. With that thought in mind the images pick up speed and I am in serious danger of passing out. A plethora of 'them' pass before my eyes in all shapes and sizes, red eyes and gold using all the languages of the globe, under the greenery of the Washington peninsula.

I hear myself chanting no, no, no, over and over again but I can't stop it, my hand has clenched around the cord and I am no longer in control of my body as I fall to my knees.

I hear a musical voice call out, "take it from her Jacob, take back your cord".

"What? Oh fuck!" He responds and I feel hot hands pry mine apart and slip out the cord and then I bend over and promptly pass out.

**A/N: There, hopefully this was a little bit more intriguing and I got to introduce Iris, who in my mind looks like a younger Sofia Vergara, look her up on (best movie sight ever). Next chapter will be Edward and is the one and only that will come from a Cullen and that's only cause this gift of hers will be interesting to see from Edwards POV plus he can fill in all that happens while Iris is out of it. Oh yeah... and Paul shows up ;}**

**Again I will appreciate any reviews and would love to know what any of you like or even dislike about the story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3 EPOV

** I don't own Twilight this is Stephanie Meyer's world.** **I just like having more situations where Paul can be his sexy, arrogant and cocky self.**

**A/N: I know nothing about artifacts or the specifics of psychic abilities so just try to view any discrepancies as part of the whole vampire/werewolf make believe world.**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

It's been a week since the Quileute's finally agreed to let us help them, as Alice had predicted they would. She may not be able to see them but she did see me go to the reservation behind a car that held a curly hair brunette with an auction house logo on a folder in her lap but of course that was the extent of the vision.

I now am watching Alice's vision come to fruition out as the girl from her vision steps out of a rented prius with a company logo folder. She straightens her tailored pencil skirt with gloved hands before going into the building, while her disappointed thoughts are on her GPS and how it could get such simple directions wrong. I watch her walk through the glass doors in front and meet Billy before I dash around to the rear entrance and follow the awful dog smell to a storage room. Sam, Jacob and Sue are making sure they didn't forget to lay out any artifacts and discussing what they think they're worth.

Sam scents my approach and walks out with Jacob and Sue to greet me. I can hear the approach of Billy and the curator as I tell Sam and Jacob what her thoughts reveal of her. I assure them she is genuinely excited to see the artifacts and so far there are no malevolent thoughts in her head. Though she gave an internal shudder when she spotted me from down the hall, some humans tend to me more sensitive to what their instincts tell them than others.

Billy shouts out in his triumph when he opens the door he had issues with earlier, pulling in the wolves' attention. Jacob and Sam spot the newcomer and thoughtfully study her. Jacob thinks she's pretty and looks nice and Sam thinks she looks sincere.

"Come on boys lets get this over with and see what all this stuff is worth" Sue orders pulling the guys along as I walk into the storage room they just vacated that has only one other door leading to the main meeting hall where they're at.

I suddenly hear a low level of hurried whispers that are coming from someone's thoughts. I pause to focus on the curator and realize she just took off her gloves to 'taste' the air causing a cacophony of weak voices to filter through her mind. She approves of the voices and sees them as assurance that the artifacts are authentic.

Interesting.

She's brought out of her thoughts as she greets Sue, Sam and Jacob as they enter with more fanfare than necessary due to Jacobs's unchecked strength. They exchange introductions and pleasantries as I hear Sam approach the door to the storage room from the meeting hall side.

He opens the door makes brief eye contact with me and nods as his thoughts tell me he's going to leave the door open so that way we can communicate better. In actuality we could probably speak to each other through the closed doors with out the humans hearing but Sam is always over prepared.

Jacob is busy studying the girl named Iris Cantor and wondering why he feels slightly protective of her. I wonder too. She notices his attention and suppresses a blush as she thinks admiring and lustful thoughts like most women do when they first meet any of the pack.

Billy starts to explain the artifacts and mentions the accuracy that the company was known for. She proudly discusses her personal accuracy but her thoughts take a different path and I see now why she reacted they way she did to me in the hall. I'm not the first vampire she's encountered; she has a pair of vampires that force her employ back at Salt Lake City.

Her thoughts go back to the discussion as she's irritated by her age being an issue in regards to her abilities.

Sensing her discomfort Jacob smooths it over with a compliment and Sue leads her to the artifacts. Her anticipation grows as does mine. I want to know what the earlier whispering was about as well gather some more information on these vampire of hers.

She consciously makes the decision to freeze her features in a blank pose before she reaches for one of the ancient pots. I watch along with her as a multitude of images pass through her mind. She watches an elderly native woman from what looks to be the late 16th century first forming the pot and pressing a small glass bead into the clay of the inside rim. She runs her fingers over the small bump it left behind and gives a small smile at discovering an identifying feature most would never notice.

The images move on to what must have been the next owner of the pot, a busy mother. More images and sounds follow and I start to match her clearly psychic ability to its specific labeled skill.

Ah, she's Psychometrist, those psychics with the ability to read the history of objects by holding it in their hands. They're called object readers, though she actually tends to be reading the 'memories of the objects' and not the owners of said objects, like most Psychometrist do. It's why she is so good at what she does. Talk about finding her niche in life.

I actually find myself to be in awe of her abilities and the interesting facts she's had to have learned through it. She still listening to the pot as it tells its story from creation to present day.

Sue picks up Iris's unnatural stillness as she wonders if she's offended her somehow. Iris finally notices Sue's pause and makes up an excuse for her zoning out. However, her thoughts return to the two red-eyed vampires that demand her services back home. She thinks of the lies they force her to make and the people she feels guilty for deceiving. She is a genuine kind soul and shows her empathy by trying to undo her deception by passing along the monetary reward the vampires give her for lying for them.

She then fearfully thinks of the repercussions her apologetic actions cause her as I let out a small growl when I see the blond female vampire snap her wrist then threaten her life. She wisely chooses to save the money to return at a later time but she's honest to herself that there may not be a later time and I must agree with her. These vampires will more than likely kill her when they no longer require her services.

She abandons her memories to give Sue the textbook reasoning for the date and authenticity of the of the pottery that she accurately procures through her ability. She continues on with her readings and explanation of the artifacts with Sue better disguising her pause during readings this time.

I soon hear Jacob and Sam approach me and Jacobs's thoughts reach out to me first. _So what lies is she telling to bring that growl out of you?_

"She's not lying at all…well not really?" I tell them as we settle in the storage room with me on one side and them on the other.

"It seems she has a couple of vampires that use her against her will and tend to hurt her if she does something they don't like"

Both Sam and Jacob growl lowly at the information as Sam thinks, _"filthy leeches"_ then a quick _"sorry"._

Jacobs busy thinking why they choose to harass her.

"Don't apologize Sam if any of my kind fit the title of filthy leeches it's them, the kind that force humans to do their bidding by threatening their lives then still killing them when they are done" I tell them.

"They are going to kill her?" Jacob ask with anger that even seems to surprise him, Sam is having the same reaction though it's internal and filled with foul language.

"I would bet on it" I reply morosely

"The interesting part here is why they use her specifically…" I continue "It seems she is a specific form of psychic with abilities perfectly suited to her profession"

They both look at me curiously to continue "She's a Psychometrist, a sort of psychic with the ability to read the history of certain objects by holding it in her hand. Their called object readers, though she actually tends to read the 'memories of the objects' and not the owners of said objects, like most Psychometrist do. It's why she is so good at what she does."

"_Whoa cool" _Jacob thinks. As Sam thinks, _"is there anyone normal left in this world" _though the tone is more joking than serious.

"It's actually very 'cool' and interesting too" I address Jacob.

"So what is she 'reading' right now?" Sam asks.

"She's on the Arrow heads right now…." I close my eyes to better focus on her visions. "… she's hearing laughter and a dialect of your language that was used from before even your great great grandfathers time. It's men's laughter as they sit around a fire at nights forming the arrowheads. She now sees them running along bushes and communicating with hand signals, it looks like they are hunting… now there's a clear view of a deer and now it's dark and there is a loud bleating noise all around. There is rustling and I again see the man who formed the arrowhead laughing with his hunting companions as they string up a deer. The view is from below so the arrow is probably on the ground after they pulled it from the deer. It's dark now and there are no images but there is noise… it's yelling and screaming with shouts in between. There is a quick feeling of jostling and I think the arrowhead is in some pouch or container with others. Then… silence" I finished and open my eyes to see Sam and Jacob staring at me intently with awe.

Sam is thinking if there is a way to get her to do a personal reading and Jacob wonders what's the story that goes with the worn bow that's at the far end of the table.

"That's amazing," says Sam "she could let us know so much of our culture and ancestors."

"Yeah she could probably give my father a run for his money during bonfire story time" Jacob jokes. They both pause to let their minds wonder at the possibility as her voice cuts through the silence as she starts to give Sue a textbook explanation of the arrowheads worth according to it's features. Sam gives a small frown as he thinks about what I told him at the beginning of the conversation.

"Doesn't really matter though. She probably could do all those amazing things but she'll be on a plane tomorrow heading back to her imminent death. " He gives a small pause to think, "I'm aware that she doesn't count as part of our territory but we can't just allow that to happen can we?" Sam asks both Jacob and I.

"She's not part of your territory but us Cullen's aren't limited to a specific territory. I'll discuss it with Jasper tonight and we'll come up with a solution"

"_Yeah like rip off their heads and torch them," _Jacobs thoughts grumble and again I wonder at this streak of protectiveness he's showing.

I give him a look at acknowledgement of his thoughts then give them a warning before I send them back in. "None of the artifacts seem to have anything to do with the wolves but anything on you two or even Billy or Sue can. She's hyper aware of her abilities which is why she was wearing gloves like back in the time of my living youth. But you can help by making sure she isn't forced to come in contact with anything personal. Psychometrist get the best reading from small personal objects like jewelry, wallets… etc. So since you have your wedding ring on Sam don't offer her a parting handshake unless her gloves are back on cause she won't take it and it will just cause an awkward situation.

The guys silently nod their agreement as their thoughts switch between awe of the girl and her abilities and pity at her situation. They return to the artifacts with Sue and Iris and I sigh at Jacobs's obvious curious looks that just cause Billy to curiously stare at him. Sue sees this as an appropriate time for a break and sends Jacob to get a few coffees from the kitchen. Jacob quickly returns with a few covered foam cups that even his big hands find difficult to handle as the three of them fumble with the coffee cups. I listen in to the conversation as Sam is quietly speaking with Billy giving him a brief summary of what we just discussed.

Suddenly I'm hit again with a cacophony of voices and images in a way I haven't seen since our last meeting with Aro when he grabbed my hand. The speed is fast but tolerable for me but I know where this is coming from and no human can process this level and speed of information. Her crying out only cements that idea as I rush out the room to see her hands clasped around Jacobs's leather cord as Sue and Jacob stare dumbly at her behavior.

She drops to her knees as I call out to Jacob to remove the cord from her fingers that has clearly locked around the cord.

"Take it from her Jacob, take back your cord". I yell as he slowly realizes that she is even holding something and his eyes widen in recognition and the implications that go with it

"Oh fuck!" He responds and I see him quickly drop to his knees to pry her fingers off the cord as soon as he does she falls to the side and promptly passes out.

"What the hell was that?" Billy yells as he rolls over to where Sue is now tending to the Iris.

I ignore him and turn to Jacob angrily. "After I just told you to be careful you come out here and make the very mistake we wanted to not happen".

"What the hell I didn't even know that had fallen out!" he yells back.

"Jacob why is that even in your pocket your supposed to be wearing it" Sam scolds though with no real anger in his voice as he knows it was an honest mistake.

"I understand it was a mistake Sam but she just saw everything…. And I mean everything from Jacobs first time wearing this to present… though it was too fast for her mind to grasp and she's was more focused on the vampires than anything else."

"What are you all talking about" Sue asks from her place beside Iris. She had quickly checked her vitals and determined her to have just fainted though she still wanted to get her medical attention.

"She's a kind of psychic called a psychometrist…" I explain to Sue like I did Sam and Jacob. …"It's why she is so good and highly recommended." I explain as I listen to Iris's heartbeats and breathing to make sure she's just unconscious.

"Usually the smaller or more personal the item the better the reading and Jacobs cord that he uses to tie on his clothes in wolf form…" I snatch the cord from Jacobs's hand to show Sue and Billy "… just gave her the packs history from Jacobs POV"

Sue gasps and covers her mouth as Billy grumbles.

"So why did she pass out she's been doing reading for the pass hour" Sam asks frustrated, bothered by the fact the girl was harmed. Again kind of odd.

"That because the reading she got from this…" I hold up the cord "was at least 50 times faster and more intense than the readings she got from those" I gesture to the artifacts.

"It was at a speed that I've only seen vampires capable of handling," I add.

"So the poor thing overloaded," Sue states.

"Pretty much"

"Well I still want her to go to the hospital or clinic at least, I still want her to be looked over," Sue says.

"We don't know what kind of condition she'll wake up in or what she'll say " Sam responds with Billy nodding in agreement.

"We can just take her to one of the pack houses and see if Edward can get Carlisle to look over her" Sam suggest with a questioning look to me and I agree with him. "

"That will probably be best, let me call Carlisle," I say as I pull out my cell that is picked up before it even gets to ring.

"Alice told me you'll be calling I'm leaving the hospital now'' He answers as soon as he picks up and I tell him thanks before I hang up.

"Alice beat you to it huh?" Jacob knowingly asks when everyone wonders at the short conversation.

"You know it" I respond with a grin.

"Well where should we take her?" Jacob asks as he bends over and scoops the girl up like she's an empty duffel bag.

"Lets take her to my place, that way Emily can watch over her, April is out playing with Claire and Quil at Leah's today." Sam suggest

"Sounds good," agrees Sue as she walks ahead to open doors for Jacob while he carries Iris.

Billy is following behind with Iris's belongings as he wonders what to do with her car. Again Sam and Jacob are focused on Iris's well being. I notice the gloves hanging out of Iris's purse on Billy's lap and quickly pull them out and catch up to Jacob.

"Wait" I tell him as he stops out of the front doors. "Lets put these on her so we don't have to worry about an unintentional repeat when she wakes up."

He agrees and holds her higher as I put her gloves on. Sam meanwhile takes the car keys from the purse and goes to her car to adjust the driver seat so he can drive it to his house while Sue makes sure the passenger seat is clear.

Jacob gently places her in the passenger seat that Sue has adjusted to be as far back and low as it can go. And as soon as the door is closed Sam leaves. Jacob helps Billy into his vehicle that Sue is now currently driving away as me and Jacob head to the tree line to run to Sam's house. We get there as he does with Emily cautiously waddling out to greet the unknown vehicle.

When she sees it's Sam she gives him a loving smile mixed with a confused look, Sam thinks it make an adorable expression as he runs up to kiss and embrace her telling her that he'll explain soon. By this time Jacob has made it to the car and is opening the passenger door to pull Iris out. Emily's eyes widen when she sees the girl in his arms.

"Who is that? Is she ok? What happened?" she fires out as Jacob starts walking towards the house.

"We'll explain inside" Sam assures her and Emily gives me a wary look. Out of all the imprints from Sam's pack she is the most accepting of our presence especially my Bella and Esme but us males still cause her a little bit of fear. I give her a reassuring smile and tell them I'll wait here for Carlisle.

They are all inside now and they get Iris settled onto the couch while Sam tells Emily the story of today with Emily giving shocked gasp at the appropriate times. By this point Sue has arrived with Billy and I help get him out of the truck, while Sue stands back. Like most of the Quileute women, she too has a respectable fear of me and keeps her distance unless one of the wolves are with her.

I tell them to go ahead inside as I wait for Carlisle who is probably still 10 minutes away. Inside they are all discussing the girl again and the implications of her abilities, what she saw and the danger awaiting her back in Utah. Sue gets a blanket to cover her with and removes her hair clip as Emily starts cooking the boys a meal.

I hear one of the wolves approaching from the tree line and the direction of the wind lets me know he's there before he knows I am. He phases and I hear the clear and lewd thoughts of one Paul Rivers.

"_Ugh, I knew I smelled leech"_ he thinks as he makes eye contact with me.

"Blood sucker" he says in a way of a greeting as he buttons up his cut off jeans.

"Mutt" I reply back.

He rolls his eyes and heads inside and I hear his questioning thoughts at the dour mood of all those inside before he notices the girl on the couch.

"Who's that?" he asks snatching a pastry off a plate Emily set on the coffee table.

Sam just sighs as he goes back into the story of today with everyone around adding in his or her own details. As they speak Paul finds himself unable to stop looking at the girl on the couch and finally just gives up and thoroughly studies her throughout the debriefing. The more he looks at her the more attractive he finds her to be and he notes that her chocolate hair filled with spiral curls looks so soft and that her lips look like little flesh pillows.

He shakes his head in shock at his affectionate descriptions and I am disturbed by them as much as he is. Iris's thoughts today showed her to be a sweet girl and Paul is anything but. At times his thoughts are something I've only known to exist in a Vivid video production, what most people find to be obscene sexual relations is normal to him.

I'm saved from his thoughts as Carlisle Mercedes pulls up and he rushes out. I quickly fill in today's details as we walk in and his brows rise in fascination. _"Imagine her capabilities if she was to be turned, she could probably outdo Aro's own abilities. I doubt these vampire you saw in her thoughts know her true capabilities otherwise they would have changed her already or at least plan to, any coven would find her to be a powerful asset."_

I nod in agreement as Jacob greets Carlisle with genuine affection as does Billy and even Sue.

"So Edward filled me in and it sounds like she just fainted but it never hurts to be too sure" he says several of the others nod with him as he kneels down by the couch.

When he reaches for her arm however a menacing growl comes from one of the wolves. Jacob and Sam both give Paul curious looks as Carlisle freezes.

"_Don't touch her leech, she doesn't like your kind," his_ thoughts scream

"Paul what's wrong?" Sam asks cautiously

'Nothing… I mean didn't you say she supposedly hates vampires? She probably wouldn't like to be touched by one" he growls out as he suddenly stands up from the couch end he was perched on and starts to pace.

"She's unconscious Paul she wouldn't be none the wiser, I'll have no desire to harm her. I just want to take her vitals and I need to touch her for that". Carlisle explains calmly.

"_She doesn't like leeches, they hurt her, need to protect her, doesn't like them, not right" _Paul mind chants and I'm shocked at the sincerity of those thoughts. I'm starting to suspect something but I keep it to myself until she awakes and I'm sure.

"Fine," he spits out "need something to drink anyway" he states as he stomps out giving Carlisle and myself stares of pure hatred, then anger towards Sam and Jacob.

Sam gets up to follow him to the kitchen as Emily and Billy look on anxiously.

Carlisle resumes what he was doing with Sue nearby waiting for any help he may need and Jacob looks to me with questioning thoughts.

"_What was that about? what was he thinking?" _

"Surprisingly he was thinking exactly what he was saying, he honestly felt very protective of her" I respond in a voice to fast and low for Sue to understand.

"I figured as much, he honestly saw me as a threat I could see it in his eyes" Carlisle adds in the same tone I used.

"Stop talking about me" we hear Paul lowly sneer from the kitchen with a soft sigh from Sam. He was currently asking Paul the same questions Jacob was asking me.

"I don't know why" Paul says to him clearly annoyed.

His thoughts quickly return to Iris though and he is suddenly telling himself he needs to make sure she's ok and he moves into the archway of the living room to observe us. Carlisle completes his brief assessment of her vitals and determines she is in fact fine and just fainted but he is worried of the possibility of mental damage and is anxious to talk to her to test her mental well-being.

"Well she's fine physically" he announces to the room "but I need to question her to know the status of her complete health.

"Since she did exhibit a fear of vampires I'll leave you Sue to administer the smelling salts" he announces as he passes Sue the little white tube and steps behind the couch where I'm at so we are not in her immediate line of sight.

Sue nods and takes it and waves it under her nose, Iris moans and swats her gloved hand at it with her eyes closed and turns into the couch. Paul gives a little smirk as he intensely stares at her from the living room entryway directly in front of the couch. The more I observe him the more sure I am I'm about to get a first hand experience of something I've only seen in the memories of the wolves.

"Hey there Iris" Sue coos as she gently shakes Iris's shoulder "We need you to wake up now"

Iris moans again but turns toward Sue's voice and groggily opens her eyes. She focus's on Sue as her mind changes from the static darkness and brief images of a light sleep to conscious thought. Finally her mind starts to catch up with her memories as she recognizes Sue but is confused as to where she is.

"Where am I? What happened? She croaks out.

"You fainted dear and we brought you to Sam's house to be looked over, how are you feeling? Sue gently asks.

Iris puts her hand to her head "I have a horrible headache" and I nod in understanding as I felt she would. Her eyes scan the room and stops on the unfamiliar face of Emily then Paul. Jacob has been watching him as intensely as I have and we aren't disappointed.

When they make eye contact they lock into each other and Paul jaw softens and his crossed arms drop to his sides. I get a view into his mind as he imprints and I watch as all the thoughts of relevant people, places and situations are brought up at an astounding rate then quickly discarded. Like pictures from a camera downloading on a computer, where all the little images flash across the screen before signaling download to be compete.

Those images are then placed into a file and thrown into the background. As Iris's face and presence is felt growing and attaching to his psyche. I can honestly see the switch of his brain function like when an artist has to suddenly focus on a math problem and use the other side of his brain. Just the switch goes from thinking of everything in his life so far than her and right now she is the focus and in the forefront.

Jacob breaks the moment of silence and lets out an obnoxious laugh that Sam quickly joins in on making the humans in the room startle and jump. They're thinking of all the times Paul has scoffed at imprinting and teased them for it calling them whipped and being subjected to having sex with only one person for the rest of their lives or possibly not at all in Quil and Jacob's case. They run through all the times he shuddered at the thought of imprinting himself and how he avoids eye contact with all the girls on the rez to avoid the possibility of it happening.

Billy finally catches on and starts to laugh and Iris looks at them in concern with her eyes always finding their way back to Paul whose eyes haven't left her. Even with his thoughts focused solely on her he realizes what the guys are laughing at and his frustration starts to grow.

Sue looks curiously to me as I watch the guys with a smirk on my face. Iris follows Sue's eyes and once she spots me and Carlisle images of random vampires she has encountered in her life, both through readings and in person, flash through her mind as she jumps off the couch and scrambles away from us.

All the laughter suddenly stops and everyone but Paul freezes as he makes his way over to stand between Iris and us. His facial expressions give nothing away but his thoughts are screaming.

"_Get away from her Cullens, I told you she wouldn't want anything to do with your kind"_

"Hey relax, they wont hurt you I promise they aren't like the rest" He gently reassures her as her reaches out for her hand to get her out from behind the corner table and wall where she lodged herself. Sue kicks back into action and joins Paul to give her reassurance.

"Here lets get you something to drink in the kitchen and they will stay here ok?" Sue offers as Iris nods and keeps a desperate grip on the hand Paul offered her.

Paul's thoughts are in heaven as he thinks of how soft her hands are and how well they fit in his. He's breathing in deeply to take in as much of her smell as he can and howls in lustful joy as he observes her ample proportions. Perfect. Mine. He chants and I quickly pull away from his thoughts before they turn too graphic.

We all remain still as the three of them move to the kitchen where Emily anxiously awaits. She's been watching everything from the kitchen while she cooked and is happy to be able of some use now.

"Well that answers the issue of how to address her Vampire stalkers" Jacob quips.

Billy nods in agreement, "She's one of the pack now and we have full rights to destroy them if and when they come looking"

"We need to let her know about us better and explain her part, I'm sure she wont just drop her life in Utah because of her sudden unexplainable feelings for Paul but we cant afford for her to go back for any amount of time. Paul wont allow it and the separation would be painful for both of them." Sam adds wisely.

"We will leave now too since our obvious presence is making her uncomfortable, she has enough to digest as it is" Carlisle wisely offers.

We all nod and murmur in agreement.

"I'm actually going to stay in the vicinity close enough to hear her thoughts but not to be seen or heard. I need all information she can provide on these vampires and I need for one of you to question her about it. They will probably come looking for her and they will be a threat to everyone here, the better informed you all are the better we can handle them, quickly and cleanly.

"I'm not doubting the capabilities of the packs but Renesmee is constantly here and is considered as part of a pack as well so this is also our issue." I state calmly awaiting any argument but luckily I get none as all three leaders give me their approval.

I walk with Carlisle to his Mercedes and he quickly heads home. I call Bella as I walk into the woods and tell her about today and where I will be for the rest of the day. She gives a brief laugh regarding the fact Paul imprinted too then agrees with me that Renesmee should stay home for a while until we figure things out with Iris's vampires. Jasper heard our whole conversation through the phone and I hear him say he will use his resources to gather some information too.

The conversation ends and I find a comfortable branch high in a tree to rest on before focusing on the thoughts inside. Everyone's thoughts seem to be cordial as they give Iris a chance to calm down, well everyone but Paul. He's like a scientist who just found a new species and is cataloguing all of Iris's features then briefly thinking of their benefits. When he once again returns to observing her lower curves I cringe at the following thoughts. Poor Iris, if any of the pack could really be called a dog it's Paul and he's the one fate decided she should spend her life with.

**A/N: Next up we'll get Paul's view of this and some interaction between our main characters. Please let me know if you liked it and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 PPOV

**I don't own Twilight this is Stephanie Meyers world. I'm just enjoying playing with Paul ;}**

**A/N: Sooo this is Paul's POV after a fresh imprint where he's in some kind of a haze making Iris perfect in his eyes. I don't believe in creating some flawless heroine, this is just how he views her. Also like I said he's sorta out of it so this change in character is not permanent because if it was this will be a boring ass story. Anyways enjoy ;-}**

* * *

><p>Paul POV<p>

So fucking obnoxious the way these asshats are yucking it up.

Even if I try by best to ignore Jake and Sam's braying, I can't ignore the effect it has on the confused beauty before me. She has these amazing almond shaped hazel eyes that are currently wide open in confusion from the sudden onset of Jake and Sam's outburst and further more when Billy joins in. There is long dark hair framing her face and it's obvious it was done up with a clip at some point cause now it's a sexy tussled mess that gives the appearance of fuck hot sex hair. My mind keeps nagging me to address the fucking hyenas that are our two pack alphas, but I can't bring my self to look away and stop cataloguing her every detail.

Another part of my mind is sulking at a fact I haven't officially addressed yet, which is I just imprinted. I briefly think of all the variety of females I will now be missing out on but I quickly dismiss that bitter little voice when I think of all the fun I will have with my new sexy little imprint.

I watch her look to Sue for an explanation and she follows Sue's eyes to the bloodsuckers behind the couch. It takes a second for her to recognize them before she is flying off the couch and scrambling to the far wall, slipping behind an end table in the corner by the couch.

The whole room goes silent and I rush to her rescue making sure to suppress the rage I want to unleash. I can actually feel her fear and know my temper will only add to it. I leave the fact that I can actually feel her emotions and that said emotions take precedence over my own to think over at a later time.

I know the mind reader is in my head and I scream at them to get away. My poor imprint is making pathetic little whimpering noises as I reach out my hand in a non-threatening manner and pull her out of her corner. Sue quickly joins us and suggests we go to the kitchen to get away from the Cullen's. All the while I'm enjoying how close she is to me as I breathe in big lungfuls of her wonderful smell of ginger and some kind of fruit. I briefly scan her over with the intention of making sure she's not hurt but realize that….damn! She is hot.

She has on a tailored pencil skirt that had ridden up a little from jumping off the couch and a cream colored blouse that shows a small amount of cleavage. Her legs are long and shapely and take up the better part of her 5'7"-5'8" height. I glimpse a flash of lace on her nylons mid thigh before her movement makes her skirt settle lower and I just know she's wearing a garter.

I resist the urge to adjust my growing chub.

She slightly turns to Sue and I get a splendid profile of her ass and boobs. She looks like she's smuggling half a basketball down the back of her skirt and her breast are more than a hand full, high and pert. She looks to be of Hispanic lineage and I just know she probably has those nice light brown nipples I favor, my physical ideal of perfection with lips that we just made for...

Fuck! Down Boy. Calm her down first then go back to the leering.

When we get into the kitchen she lets out a breath I didn't know she was holding as Emily quickly comes over to comfort her too. She acknowledges Emily's scars with a brief widening of her eyes but quickly covers it up. Good girl.

"I'm so sorry you had to wake up to that sweetie, do you want something to drink, I have some peppermint or chamomile tea, that tends to calm me would you like a cup?" Emily soothingly asks as Sue pulls out a seat and I settle her into it, reluctantly releasing her little gloved hand. She gives Emily a weak grateful smile and mumbles "chamomile".

Her heart is still racing at an alarming rate and I hear it speed up when Emily walks pass the kitchen to living room arch to get to the pantry.

"Oh god, she's pregnant, so much more dangerous," she mutters to no one as her hand starts to reach out as if to beckon Emily back.

"It's ok, no vampire will hurt anyone in here, they wont do it and we wont allow it" I softly reassure her.

"Don't!" She says firmly to me keeping her eyes on Emily.

"Don't what dear?" Sue asks

"Don't say that word, don't give 'them' a name, it's easier that way"

We all stay quiet at her words and watch Emily bring her a cup of tea.

The silence last for a few minutes as I hear the leeches leave but Edward doesn't go with the Doc and takes off to the woods behind the house. Sam and Jacob both agree with Billy to call a quick pack meeting to let their wolves know what is going on while he sets up a bonfire for tonight. He wants to brief all those involved from imprints, counsel members and informed family, plus we need to introduce my imprint to the pack and our story. I'm sure she's full of questions but right now she just looks lost in her pretty little head staring blankly at the table while she sips her tea.

Jacob and Sam head out leaving the living room silent.

Sam speaks to me from outside knowing I'll hear him "I'm going to call the pack together to debrief, come out and phase if you feel alright with leaving Iris. I can answer their questions fine but wouldn't mind the help dealing the pups. You know they're gonna get all excited and rowdy with the possibility of a leech fight."

"Sure" I mutter causing Iris to flick her eyes to me briefly before resuming her staring contest with the table.

Billy rolls into the kitchen and pauses to take in the scene before addressing mainly Sue. "I'm gonna speak to the rest of the counsel and set up a bonfire for tonight to address the many issues of today". Sue nods in agreement and watches as Billy rolls up closer to Iris.

"Iris, I know this is all very overwhelming for you right now and you probably have a million questions and we will address them all tonight and then some. If you don't want to wait Paul will answer any questions you have, but we're not expecting anything from you right now. Just relax here, I promise you it's completely safe and…"

"Why were they here? What is your relationship with those things" Iris interrupts with an eerie calmness her eyes still firmly on the table. There is a menacing tone to her voice that hints at an impending eruption.

Billy seems momentarily stunned and Sue quickly chooses to answer. "I know we haven't formally addressed it but we know from your reaction with the two that were here earlier that you know of Vampires, most likely on a personal level. However, the coven we have here are more of a family and they don't feed on humans like the others do, allowing us to form an alliance with them".

"Alliance?" Iris says in a stronger and mocking tone. "What they promise not to use you like a fucking juice box as long as you do as they say? I know all about those kind of 'alliances'! Well you stay here with your local friendly parasites, I have enough of my own. I will recommend another auction house for your artifacts, I'm done here and tell your 'allies' to don't even think of demanding my services, I'm completely booked!"

She angrily pushes away from the table leaving Sue and Billy shocked with her aggression. I must admit I'm kind of proud and agree completely with her, unfortunately I'm not any kind of leader of this tribe so I'm forced to play friendly with our resident vegetarian vamps.

I quickly hop up after her as she walks into the living room, her eyes searching wildly for danger as she locates her belongings.

"Hey, hey, can you just stop for a moment" I softly plead with her, grabbing her elbow as she makes her way to the door.

She glares at me with anger that quickly turns into confusion the longer our eyes remain in connected. I know she's feeling the imprint pull but she blinks and shakes her head before yanking her elbow out of my grip and going out the front door and down the steps.

Eric is outside with Claire and April walking towards the front door, probably returning them to a responsible adult since Quil and Leah were probably called to phase by Jake. I had heard both Sam and Jake's low howls just minutes ago and any wolf on the rez would have too.

Iris rushes over to her car giving the girls a pitying look and they give her a questioning one in return.

I can see from here that the key was left in the cars ignition and I speed up to intercept her before she gets in.

"You can't leave," I tell her firmly as she gives me an incredulous look.

"Like hell I can't" she replies moving to get around me shooting me a look that could kill and fuck me if she doesn't look even hotter doing it.

"I didn't realize you were so anxious to return home and 'be a juice box' as you so eloquently put it"

"What is it to you, it's not like you all aren't doing the same here" She sneers.

I smirk at how cute she is in her aggression.

"We are most definitely not doing the same here, our vamps, though annoying at times, are not dangerous to us" I hear a snort from the woods as Edward mutters "we're the annoying ones?" luckily it's too low for Iris to hear as I'm sure he planned.

I give a low growl in his direction and Iris freezes and her eyes widen in some kind of realization.

She quickly backs away from me with a look of horror on her face. "You… your one of the wolves I saw, aren't you?"

"Fuck, I forgot they said you saw all that" I grumble

"Who said that?" she squeaks, "What did they say? How would they know anything?" her tone is reaching into the higher decibels now as her heart rate is starting to race. She looks as if she's deciding what's scarier, running back to the house or trying to get around me.

I need to calm her down but am clearly lost on how to do so. Suddenly Edward jumps down from the tree he must have been perched in like some fucking buzzard and makes his way to the house keeping several yards from Iris. He raises his hands in a submissive gesture and too low for Iris to hear says "Let me try to explain, it may help showing her what I can do, she's fairly skeptical for a psychic"

I give him a nod in approval but growl in my thoughts _just keep your distance. _ He nods in acceptance

"I told them," he says calmly.

Her eyes go even wider as she fearfully turns to face him, I figure she rather have her back to me than him.

"How?" he echoes' the obvious question in her thoughts. He pauses then continues "Well first…" he sighs "you can stop the horror show montage running through you mind right now, I am not like those monsters you've seen before. I know you recognize the difference in our eye color and demeanor right?" He asks. He waits for her to acknowledge him and she does with a slow spaced out nod.

"Like you, I also have a special gift. You can read the history, or life story of an object, correct?" he pauses for her affirmation that he obviously gets from her thought as he continues. "Well I can read peoples thoughts".

She gasps and her small gloved hands flutter to her mouth as she takes an unconscious step back in my direction and I move closer to her hoping that at least subconsciously she's getting some comfort from my presence. I know I do from her... just another issue I will study later.

"The tribe and my family are in fact allies in the correct sense of the word and they asked for the use of my gift today while you were looking over the artifacts. They wanted to make sure you were being honest and that you didn't discover anything that could expose the packs.

"I saw your gift in action just as you do and I must say it is very impressive" he gives her a warm smile that she doesn't respond to. She is keeping her eyes firmly on him like a deer would on a hunting lion. Yet she is raptly listening and absorbing what he says if the differences in her breathing and heart rate are anything to go by.

He pauses to probably give her thoughts a chance to calm before continuing. "I saw those vampires that harass you in your thoughts and the countless others that haunt you from readings throughout your life. I also saw the intense readings you got from Jacobs cord that caused you to pass out.

"There are indeed men this tribe that change into wolves but they do so with the direct purpose of destroying vampires"

"Well they're doing a real shitty job" she cuts in dryly, finally finding her voice again.

I let out a loud laugh at her observation and even Edward couldn't help but smirk while rolling his eyes. "She really is meant for you, isn't she" he whispers to me.

I smile as I think back to him, _yeah she really is._

"I can understand how you see it that way but allow me to continue so I can explain" he requests and she gives him a brief nod.

"My family and I were changed against our will with the exception of my wife who chose a life with me," she cringes at that thought but he continues like he didn't see it or hear the corresponding thoughts. "Most of us have never drank human blood and none of us have for a very long time, we feed off animals much like you and most humans do. The Olympic peninsula is an ideal locale for our life style and the better part of a century ago we made a treaty with the wolves of the time to peacefully coexist. However, not too long ago we had to form a more united front to face off against those you fear most"

Edward stops to study her "the ones that you fear the most… yes those in the dark cloaks… no they are not here an will not return if they want to remain unharmed." He addresses her thoughts. "They are called the Volturi and live in Europe like you already have figured out. A positive result from our confrontation is you wont find a place on this planet other than here where you will be safer from them or any of our kind for that matter."

Edward again stops to obviously listen to the thoughts she chooses not to verbalize. "We will most definitely defend you from the vampires back in Utah, which is why we can't let you go right now. Believe me you wont find better protection than you do here and you even have your own personal guard dog" Edward smirks as he gestures to me with his head. He has wisely kept his hand in his pockets attempting to seem as non-threatening as possible.

I give him a withering glare and shoot off a _leech_ in my thoughts but give Iris a warm smile as she turns to give me a questioning look. She has noticed that we are closer together than before but she does nothing to correct it before she looks back to Edward. I take that as a positive and silently move closer. Allies or not the wolf in me doesn't like how there is a vampire so close to my imprint.

Her and Edward have a brief stare off and I decide to break the silence.

"I know there is still a lot more to explain and we will but hopefully you know enough to understand you are in no danger here and that we need you to stay… at least for now" I tell her though I know I'm lying since I never plan to let her leave, at least not without me and not for long.

She turns to look at me but not completely so Edward can still stay in her peripheral.

"How long?" She asks with a shaky voice that has me slightly worried, as I'm sure her adrenaline rush and accelerated heart rate is probably wearing on her.

"That is what will be discussed at the bon fire tonight with everyone there" I reply knowing she will find out she is an imprint and that leaving me here to return to danger isn't a option for either of us. I'm hoping she wont hate me for it.

"Well I'll leave now" Edward says pulling her attention back to him "The wolves are more than capable of taking care of the rest, I just thought it you deserved to know it was me who exposed your secret and I apologize for any discomfort I caused"

Iris bobs her head up and down and gives him an "okay" as he disappears back into the tree line, most likely back to his perch. She turns back to me expectantly if not somewhat awkwardly. It's obvious she wants to say something but doesn't know what.

"So would you like to go back inside, perhaps get a fresh cup of tea?' I offer.

She looks to her shoes bashfully and looks up to me with her head tilted towards her shoulder and the urge to touch her almost becomes overwhelming.

"I don't think my exit was all that gracious, I'm probably not their favorite person right now"

I let out a chuckle in realization at her sudden change in behavior, "Oh don't worry about that, random outburst are the norm with us, we have quite a few teenaged wolves who are still trying to come to terms with the life fate gave them. Hell half the time it's me throwing the outburst"

She gives me a subtle smile "I know all about that, usually I handle it more gracefully but I let my fear get the best of me today". Her smile turns into a frown that accentuates the fullness of her lips and I can't help but to lick my own in anticipation of eventually kissing hers. Hopefully sooner rather than later.

"Like I said, you wont find a more understanding group regarding that situation. If you're a little uncomfortable I can take you somewhere else. The beach is right up over that ridge behind the house", I offer.

"Paul, is it?" I give her a brief nod my eyes glued to hers "Why are you being so accommodating?

"Would the answer 'that will be explained tonight' be good enough? Because I will tell you if you want but it is quite a long story," I ask her hoping she will say yes cause the idea of explaining to her that she's my soul mate even though we are complete strangers is kind of daunting.

"Umm…." She looks to the tree line behind the house as she composes her thoughts. "I guess I can wait but I kind of need something here. I feel completely out of my element and I'm having a problem grasping that this is actually real and I shouldn't just run away and pretend it didn't happen".

I study her profile trying to contain my panic at those words when she continues. "I mean are you really capable of turning into a wolf and why would your 'pack' care to protect me when you have your own tribe to worry about? A part of me is telling me that this is real and you all have my best intentions at mind and the other part is saying I simply found a new set of 'them' that has created a new way to play with their food. I know I'm just going to return to the ones back at Utah who are equally dangerous but better the enemy you know, right?"

"Which part is stronger?' I ask quietly

"What?"

"You said a part of you is telling you to stay and another says run, which one is stronger?" I repeat.

She reestablishes eye contact with me and we hold it for 5 seconds longer than normal but I don't find it the least bit uncomfortable and I can only hope she feels the same.

She breaks eye contact and looks back to the ridge behind the house like she plans to run to the beach and escape.

"The part that says I'm safe here, and I should stay" She practically whispers.

I try to contain the smile that wants to break over my face but only manage to tone it down to a pleased grin.

"Then I will do everything in my power to make sure that you don't regret your choice. Just don't hesitate to tell me how I can help. I know even with your experience in the… well weird, that this situation is still pretty unbelievable".

"You have no idea" she chuckles dryly "though it's the idea of friendly coven of …'them' that I'm finding harder to swallow then giant wolves"

"Your not the only one" I seriously respond and she gives me a pleasant smile in response. Who would have thought my imprint and I would bond over our distrust of bloodsuckers, again I'm in wonder at how perfect she is for me.

"Sooo… could I see one?" She asks suddenly bashful again. I give her a questioning look before I realize what she is asking.

My mouth forms a small oh as I study how serious she is about her request "You want to see one of the wolves?" I ask to make sure I have it right.

She gives an eager bob of her head. " I did see them in my unintentional reading of Jacobs cord but it was so fast. Though if it's too intrusive or forbidden or something I completely understand" She back peddles and I figure my contemplative expression could be seen as apprehensive.

"They are all actually occupied at this moment but I can phase if you like so you can see me" I'm also sure Sam wouldn't mind me checking in.

Her eyes go wide and she starts to shake her head "Oh you don't have to do that, y-you look well comfortable and all… I mean does it hurt? Would you still know who I am? You know is it safe?" She stumbles out.

I chuckle at how cute she looks all flustered, so different from the tough persona she displayed only minutes before. I like the idea of her exposing her insecurities to me and wonder if she'd only doing so due to our fated connection she has yet to know of. She looks like the type of chick who relies on her tough and distant front to keep herself together.

I give her a reassuring smile. "No it doesn't hurt and I'm completely in control of myself, I'm the same person just in a different body. If you want to see me like that it would honestly not be a problem". I pause to see her reaction and there isn't one so I continue. "So are you ok if I do? You won't freak out or anything right?"

"I would hope not," she answers cautiously.

"Okay, well I just can't do it here in the driveway" I study the tree line around us and remember the clearing about 40 yards from Sam's house parallel to the beach where we sometimes stash clothes.

"Come with me." I tell her holding out my hand to her. I don't realize I do till I see her pause and stare at it uncertainly. Feeling kind of like an ass I go to retract it and just lead the way but her gloved hand shoots out to grab mine and a look of determination crosses her face replaced with trepidation as she stares at the unknown of the woods.

Unbelievably happy with the innocent action of holding her hand I gently tug her along as I clear a path for her through the woods. The short walk takes longer than it should due to her modest but still sexy heels. But we eventually make it there 10 minutes later.

"Okay, stay here," I tell her once we reach the clearing that is probably only 25 feet across. I go to release her hand so I can go to the other side and phase so I can't hurt her unintentionally and she frantically holds on tighter.

"Where are you going?' she asks with a bit of panic in her voice grasping my hand with both of hers.

"Hey, hey don't worry I wont be far," I reassure her " I'm just going to go to the other side of the clearing. I don't want to be too close while I phase and hurt you by accident, Alright?"

"Yeah sure alright" She responds.

I reluctantly let go of her hand again and make my way to the other side

"Now I kind of need to strip now," I warn her speaking up so she can hear me.

"Really? Why?" She asks unbelievingly.

"Cause this isn't a comic book, unfortunately my clothes don't change with me" I say teasingly.

She gives me a reproachful look and I give her my best flirty smile "Though you're more than welcome to look".

She blushes slightly but narrows her eyes in challenge and continues looking. I shrug in indifference but hope she wont notice the growing erection I'm now sporting. I notice her inspecting my bare chest that she hasn't seemed to really notice until now and I watch her pupils widen in appreciation. She follows my hands down to where I unbutton my cut offs and as I start to pull them down her eyes snap up to my face.

She's flustered but she tries not to show it as I finish taking off my pants. I look up to now find her eyes slightly adverted and her cheeks red and I realize I'm gonna find a hard time thinking of something to make me angry right about now. But then I notice she is nervously playing with the trim of her gloves around her small wrist and I think of the fucking leech that broke that wrist and I explode out in a mass of fur, teeth and creaking bones.

I'm greeted by a ruckus of questioning voices and I look to see Iris staring at me in awe and wonder and thankfully but surprisingly not fear.

"Holy shit Paul" she breathes out as she unconsciously takes a few steps towards me

"_What the hell are you doing Paul? Why are you phased in front of her? _ Sam angrily asks. At his questioning the rest of the voices go quiet awaiting my response.

"_She asked me to do it" _I respond somewhat annoyed he would think I would be irresponsible to begin with but even more so with my newly found imprint.

"Your huge!' She exclaims "I couldn't grasp the sheer size of you from my readings alone…but wow"

I internally smile at her enthusiasm as I show the pack the conversation from within the kitchen to the present so they know why I did it.

Jared starts to cackle like a fucking old lady as he notices all the gentle and patient thoughts I have towards her as he already is used to my lustful ones. _"Look at you being all loving and soft" _He teases and goes back to his annoying cackling.

"_So can't believe you actually imprinted" _breathes Brady in awe.

"_I can't believe how hot she is!"_ adds Darren our youngest wolf. I give a low growl in response and hear Iris give a little gasp and back up. She had slowly approached me as I was talking to the pack.

"_You fucker you made me scare her! I'm gonna kick your ass next time I see you"_ I internally growl and him and Sam gives an exasperated sigh as Darren whimpers.

"_Paul see to your imprint, we're done here anyway and we have a bon fire to prep for, we'll give you privacy now" _Sam graciously offers as I feel him phase back. The others follow suit except for Jared.

"_Sorry I have patrol now with Embry, but I'll be silent…Promise. Glad she hasn't ran off on you screaming yet," _Jared says as he chuckles thinking about Kim's first panicked reaction to seeing him as a wolf.

I focus back on Iris now as she has already made a full circle around me studying me from every angle, though keeping a respectable distance.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" She asks hesitantly and I turn my head to her making her back up a little.

I shake my head no and she lets out a little sigh of relief as she probably took my pause to communicate with the pack as me being uncomfortable with her around. I slowly step towards her and she again holds her breath. I realize how intimidating I must seem to her so I drop to my belly and continue towards her in a groveling and almost playful gesture. I get the reaction I hope for as her shoulders loose the tension and she lets out a small giggle.

"What in the world are you doing?" She asks me smiling.

I get within a few feet of her and tilt my head to the side to look up at her and let my tongue loll out playfully. She tilts her head in the same direction to study me.

"Your eyes… they're the same" she observes quietly keeping steady eye contact with me. I give a slight nod to show I acknowledge her observation.

"Can I touch you?" she asks hesitantly and I eagerly nod in response as I drop completely to the ground by her feet though my shoulders are still almost level with her sternum.

She goes to reach out a gloved hand before drawing back and slowly tugging off the gloves finger by finger. She only leaves her right hand ungloved as she reaches out to touch my shoulder, her hands are slightly shaking and her heartbeat is speeding and I wish I could say something to comfort her.

She smoothes down the fur on my shoulder at first before running her fingers through it. "Your fur is fur is soo soft" she comments almost reverently and I grumble in approval as I lean my body into her causing her to giggle again.

My new favorite sound… for now. Though I'm sure I will find her bedroom noises just a tad bit more appealing.

"Does it feel good for me to do this?" She asks and I briefly wag my tail in response making her give a small laugh mumbling "well that's one way to communicate".

She's silent for a while as she makes her way up the scruff of my neck towards my left ear. I sigh in contentment realizing just how calming it is to have her touch me like this. I can now see how Emily and Kim calm Sam and Jared with just a touch.

She takes my sigh as encouragement and starts to pet the side of my face and I tilt my head that's resting on my paws to better face her and enjoy the full effect of her touch. She softly strokes the side of my muzzle as she studies my eyes.

"I know this may sound weird but I'm finding this to be completely relaxing" and her decreased heart rate agrees. "Then again it seems I was designed to handle the weird, I've been doing full reading on objects before I even completely understood what I was doing, Hell I wasn't even in first grade yet", She comments quietly with a far off look in her eye and I pray she continues. For once in my life I actually want to know everything I can about a person and even more surprisingly that it is a member of the opposite sex.

I hear movement towards the house as Sam and Leah make their way in followed by Quil. I heard Billy and Sue leave while I was walking Iris to the clearing and hope that it will make her less hesitant to return now cause the truth is I'm starving. Though not enough to stop her from scratching her nails down the spot between my eyes. Again I give another grumble of contentment and close my eyes causing her to giggle again.

She has already settled down on the forest floor beside me and is lost in her thoughts as she continues to pet me. There is a small bark in the distance coming from Embry but it's not one of warning or distress and I can tell from Jared's thoughts it's just them play fighting. When both packs meet as a group we can slightly hear each other's thoughts again as if we were one pack once more as long as all parties involved are willing. Though it's something that is mostly only used during patrol when wolves from separate packs need to communicate. Even then it's only limited to those involved, so I can't hear Embry's thoughts through Jared.

She notices my ears perk up as I listen to the two asshats tussle and she snaps back into the present. She notices how the sun has slightly moved across the sky and I'm figuring we've been like this for at least 20 minutes. My stomach chooses this as the time to realize it's overdue for lunch and she chuckles while it grumbles loudly.

"I think that's our cue to go back," She says and I'm hoping I'm not imagining the regretful tone. "I'll give you some privacy this time" She says teasingly as she steps up and turns to the tree line around the clearing and slowly puts her glove back on. I quickly get up and make my way back to my jeans and only have to think of being able to touch her with my hands to get myself to phase back. I throw on my pants and call over to her "It's all clear" and she turns to look at me with a slight blush returning to her cheeks.

"If we want to get some grub we'll have to return to the house before the other dogs get to it…literally"

She gives me a smile and a nod as I help her make her way back to the house. "Sue and Billy have already left' I tell her as we get closer and I feel her release some of the tension in her small frame. 'Though you're gonna meet some other pack members but only two more"

"How do you know those kind of details?" she asks curiously.

"We have sensitive hearing and smell" I explain and she raises her eyebrow in curiosity.

"Are those the kind of details I'll hear about tonight?" She inquires and I nod and give her a 'yep'. Though I'm certain what she will learn tonight will be much more shocking then just the abilities of us wolves.

**A/N: Paul was sweet but hopefully not mushy, don't get used to it though I'm gonna make these two fight...pulling out their boxing gloves now. Don't worry they will eventually kiss and *ahem* make up but the drama will persevere.**

****Again I have no Beta so I apologize for any mistakes that escaped my 10+ read through's. ****

**I would love to hear what you readers think about the story :) **

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 IPOV

**I don't own Twilight this is Stephanie Meyers world. I'm just enjoying playing with Paul ;}**

**A/N: I know you are all waiting for the drama but it will really start next chapter. I needed more time to set up the story. I first planned to make this story be less than 100,000 words but I just can't rush the characters behavior since it just makes it seem insincere. Here is some more background on Iris and some more Paul time... yeah yeah he's still kinda sweet, don't worry he'll be an asshole soon enough. lol**

**I also want to thank ****Ourlovestory221, Nikki-Chaos, Shelbron, ozlady80, Grim1989 and wolfpackgirlA-ya****, you guys make me excited to post my updates ;}**

* * *

><p>Iris POV<p>

Despite Paul's reassurances I was still hesitant to return to the house. I was rude and usually I'm not …well not to those who don't deserve it. My ability and my chosen trade don't give me much choice but to be forceful with my feelings and opinions.

I hold on tightly to his hot hand as he leads the way out of the woods. Even though I am aware of what he is I still fear the obvious abundance of vampires in the area. When the ginger one walked out of the woods while I was trying to make my escape I was prepared for the possibility of my end. However, I simply got an explanation for him and his 'family's' presence and their relationship with the wolf men. He was patient and gentle in the way he addressed me and in no way condescending or threatening like the others I've met have. It was unexpected and unnerving.

Nor did I expect that vampires could have such intrusive abilities like mind reading. On their own they are vicious and terrifying predators like the unnatural intended, but add in abilities and that is a whole new level of terrifying. However, I can admit I am relieved to know that I wont have to hide my ability or lie about my gloves while I'm here.

Considering the path of my life I really shouldn't be surprised with this turn of events. I knew that the supernatural extended past just vampires and ghosts. In my many readings, especially during my two-year-long trip through Europe when I was younger, I saw many things I couldn't even begin to explain.

The objects I would touch, though ancient as they were, would want me to know the most significant aspects of their existence. I would get glimpses of only the most noteworthy experiences as assumed by the owner or culture in which the object would reside. Unfortunately in most cases that included horrible deaths and none more so horrible then those caused by the monsters made famous by Hollywood. Monsters like vampires, lycans, ghouls and in worse cases even the most horrible found in the great book of the Bible.

I can confidently claim that I am agnostic because even though I have never seen anything that would ever support a specific religion, I know that there has got to be a god, or gods because I have certainly seen the minions of the Devil. Surprisingly I have never, in all my many experiences of Native American artifacts, seen men who turn into actual wolves.

I also couldn't explain the comfort I found when I woke in that room surrounded by all those kind russet colored faces filled with concern. Especially Paul. I look down to my hand in his and marvel at the comfort I'm feeling from him, not fear, hesitation or even curiosity just calm and comfort. The feeling is so enveloping I can't even bring myself to question the reasoning behind my sudden change of behavior and trust in someone other than myself.

When I first laid eyes on him from the couch, I was overwhelmed by his presence. He stood easily over 6 feet and had a deep copper color to him that only emphasized the bulk of his muscles. His hair was between short and shoulder length and jet black and all he wore was a pair of cutoff jeans that stopped a couple of inches above his knees. I could clearly see that his muscle definition went beyond his shirtless chest. His face was perfect in it's symmetry and definition with high cheekbones and full mouth. His wide dark brown eyes intimidated me but not in the conventional way, I simply found that I could easily loose myself in them. I honestly lost all train of thought and conscious thinking when his eyes would catch mine and I hated that feeling of being at his mercy but was thrilled by it at the same time. The emotions he evoked in me made me feel bipolar and I'm not one who can afford to have my emotions control me like that.

Even though my words and behavior showed how unbelievable I found the idea that a tribe of humans and wolf/men could find security in an alliance with Vampires, my emotions said otherwise. For some reason I trusted these people and their convictions and I trusted their judgment…why? They were nothing to me.

My stomach sudden gave a sunken feeling at that thought and I flashed my eyes back to mine and Paul's joined hands. Why did it hurt to think of him as nothing to me? Or worse that I would be nothing to him?

I even felt lingering guilt in my behavior to Sue and Billy. They weren't in anyway rude to me but I was to them. Normally I would want to return to them and offer my apologies to resolve these emotions but right now I much rather avoid them. I was still in awe that there was a vampire who could read minds and his coven lurking around and nobody cared. Though Paul's behavior didn't seem to be too friendly towards them and that just endeared me to him more.

We reached the house and he slowed down to meet my eyes questioningly with a slight smile that I returned. He took that as a sign to continue on his course as we walked up the stairs together. Before we got to the door it was swung open and a little girl who looked about 8-9 popped out and eyed me and Paul and our connected hands with almost a maniacal smile.

"So you're her, the new girl?" She asks excitedly. A deep voice from behind her calls out a reprimanding "Claire!" which she simply waves away.

I slowly slip my hand out of Paul's and offer it to the little girl "Umm, if you say so I guess I am but you can just call me Iris."

She eyes my gloved hand before choosing to lunge forward and wrap her arms around my midsection in a tight but brief hug. "My mom says family is to be greeted with hugs and your family now, come on Aunt Emily made lunch".

Paul watches our interaction with bemusement from beside me but growls out to someone within called Quil to 'come claim their munchkin' when she hugs me.

He places his hand gently on my lower back to guide me in while the talkative little girl races in towards someone who calls for her.

"Allow me to introduce you to some other members of our group" Paul's offers stiffly as I walk in to see a living room full of people some of which are standing around obviously just to meet me.

"That's Quil there with little Claire who've you've obviously already met" he starts as the another huge guy gives me a small nod and smiles down adoringly to the little girl who stands in front of him with both her hands in his.

"You've met Sam and Emily," he continues "and that little person between them is April"

I smile at the cute little girl as she curiously peers at me from Sam's lap on the couch gnawing on an apple slice. Emily stands in the entrance to the kitchen giving me a timid smile and I return it with an apologetic one of my own "I'm sorry how I left like that, it was rude of me…" I begin and she merely waves me off.

"Don't worry about it you were upset, I understand" she responds sincerely.

"Thanks" I reply gratefully and we exchange happier smiles this time.

Paul takes the smile as his signal to continue the introductions and gestures to the couch opposite Sam where a handsome and almost normal sized Native American sits beside a regal looking woman. Her attire is plain but her features and figure are breathtaking. She eyes me speculatively as if she is trying to figure me out while who I assume is her partner gives me a warm smile.

"That there is Eric and Leah"

Eric stands up to offer me a handshake since he is so close and I eagerly return it. Leah only gives me a strained smile. She looks to Paul and they seem to have a brief conversation with their eyes before she rolls her eyes and looks back to Eric.

I suddenly get a flash of her lividly screaming at a determined and shirtless Jacob in front of a big white house before it fades away to be replaced with an image of a snarling gray wolf. She is much smaller than Paul and where his fur is clearly multi-toned silver she is a sleek gray. Her aggression is focused on a small brunette vampire wearing a men's shirt with a torn blue dress under it.

I give a small gasp causing her to look to me. "You're a wolf too?" I stumble out then wince at my bluntness.

"Yeah, and what of it?" she growls out narrowing her eyes and I can feel a responding growl rumbling through Paul's chest behind me as he moves closer to my back.

"N-nothing", I stutter, "I just had the impression that it was the only males that changed"

"Yeah we did too," Quil pipes in.

"Leah is the first and only female wolf," Sam adds with a hint of pride in his voice.

"How did you know she was a wolf?" Eric asks.

"Oh…um," I stall as I figure out if I should be using one of my many preformed lies.

"Don't you remember what Sam said?" Asks Claire impatiently "She can read the thoughts of things like Edward can read peoples minds and she read Jake's leather anklet."

I give a shiver at the mention of the mindreading vampire and Paul notices and runs his knuckles down my back in a way of reassuring me. Oddly it does too.

Leah, whose eyes have yet to leave me, notices my reaction and Paul's response and gives Paul a smug look.

"So you saw Leah as a wolf in your mind?" Eric asks me in fascination.

"Yeah, I tend to get echoes of readings when they are too much for me to process at one time and the way she had just turned her head there made one of those echo's show up." I explain trying to downplay the significance of my ability and the fact I had gotten such an intense reading from Jacobs leather cord.

"What did you see?" Leah asks, her voice has a little less sharpness to it this time.

"Well, you were standing in front of a white house yelling at a shirtless Jacob then I see you as a wolf snarling at a small female one of those… you know 'them' and…"

"Who's them?" Quil asks innocently and Paul answers for me.

"She means the Cullen's or others like them" he says

"Yeah well, you looked like you were really upset with her and she looked kind of cowed by it", I continue when Leah asks me what the female looked like.

"She was a small brunette with long hair and she's wearing a mans dress shirt over a dress"

"Oh I remember that, that was when Bella hurt Seth when he jumped in front of her to protect Jacob, I wanted to tear her apart" She adds angrily.

"So they do attack you guys after all" I gasp out and take a step back only to be met with the solid wall of Paul's chest.

"No, no it was nothing like that" Quil jumps in" She just wanted to beat on Jacob for imprinting on Nessie"

"Imprinting on a what?" I ask completely confused. Did Jacob dent the vampire's car or some other treasured object?

Claire lets out a little giggle "Nessie is Bella's Daughter, she's not a what"

"Says who? I still think she qualifies as a what" Leah quips.

I look up to Paul completely confused only to find him glaring daggers at Quil "Will you just shut up" he yells at him, "she still has a lot to learn of us and your yapping aint helping" Quil looks at Paul with realization and Sam shakes his head and mutters something.

"Sorry, it just seems you're all speaking a different language," I say sheepishly and Emily takes that brief moment of silence to jump in and address me.

"Iris, would you like a fresh cup of tea and something to eat I'm sure your head is probably spinning after today and all this chaos is probably not helping" She offers with a gentle tone and I give a slight nod and leave Paul to follow her into the kitchen passing through all the silent tension in the room.

She leads me to the chair I was sitting in before as she turns to the stove to reheat the teakettle. "I made some fried chicken but I also have some potato salad and ham sandwiches, what would you like" She asks while she gets everything together for the tea.

I look to the batch of cookies and muffins on the table, "Would you mind if I just have a muffin with the tea? I don't think I can do something heavier right now."

"Oh of course help yourself," She responds happily as little April walks into the kitchen.

"What do you want baby?" Emily coos to her daughter and April only smiles in response before turning to me. She walks up to me and puts her little hands and chin on the table by my hand and gives me pleading look.

"Hey there cutie what can I do for you?" I ask and she flashes me an adorable smile showing me her tiny teeth. I chuckle at her cuteness as she stretches her hand over the table towards the plate of cookies there.

"Cwookie, please" She timidly asks and I look to Emily for approval which she gives with a smile. I lift the toddler to my lap and pull the cookie plate to us.

"How about you pick out a cookie for the both of us" I tell her and she eagerly grabs at the cookies touching several before pulling one out for herself covered in rainbow sprinkles.

"What about mine?" I playfully ask as she nibbles on her cookie then stops to examine me before offering me her cookie. She goes cross-eyed looking at the cookie in front of her that she's offering then up to me. I smile as I take a fake nibble on the cookie in her hand. "Yum that's a good choice, thank you for sharing" I say before she puts the cookie back in her mouth and wiggles off my lap. She toddles back towards the living room and it's then that I notice Paul standing there watching me with an intense far off look. Luckily for my hormones he had found a shirt somewhere along his journey to the kitchen.

He notices me looking and gives me a sheepish smile "mind if I join?" he asks and I gesture to the chair across from me. He smiles again before folding his massive frame into the chair.

Emily offers him the same selection of food she did for me and he tells her all of the above. She chuckles and sets an overstuffed plate before him and a cup of hot tea in front of me.

Paul thanks her before he digs in, as do I. I sip at the tea and nibble on my muffin as I watch in awe as Paul inhales food from his plate.

He notices me watching and actually looks kind of embarrassed before slowing down. Emily makes her way back to the living room and Paul thanks her again before she leaves.

"Us wolves have to eat massive amounts of food to keep up with the metabolism needed for phasing." He explains between bites "It's why I eat like this"

I give a small giggle as I watch him and he gives me a questioning look as I internally roll my eyes. _Who the hell giggles like that?_ I mentally scold myself.

"Sorry it's just that you kinda look like a dog with the way you eat" I tease but not really as he really is eating like a starved dog trying to consume his food before another steals it

He gives me a mock glare as he swallows "are you making fun of me?"

"No just making an observation," I say with a chuckle as I pick at my muffin.

"Well I'm hungry" he responds petulantly and I can't help but find his tone to be kinda cute.

"I noticed" I continue teasing and he sits back in his seat to observe me as he finishes chewing.

"Not all of us can survive off tea and crumpets doll," he teases back this time gesturing to my meal as I purse my lips at the term of endearment.

"Doll?" I echo.

"Yeah as in a small cute person" he replies with a smirk as he pops half a sandwich in his mouth while he remains reclined in his seat.

"I'm not small" I respond ignoring the cute part "your just huge, most people are smaller than you."

"That's what she said," he mumbles under his breath before swallowing the other half of the sandwich.

"Hmm nice one there Michael?" I say flatly.

He cocks his head a little letting out a "What?"

"Do you not know the origins of 'that's what she said' line? So sad" I mutter with a smirk.

He gives a chuckle at my teasing before reaching over to snatch up several cookies from in front of me. He gives me a flirtatious smile as he does and I can't help the fluttering that it causes in my stomach. Even with his crude flirting I find him attractive. Hell I'm pretty sure I'm the one who started it.

"Hey you're the one who said it. I just took advantage of the opportunity." He taunts

"You're right I did, penis size tends to be the customary topic following a conversation with the undead and a werewolf transformation," I say dryly

Paul stops mid bite when I say penis and lets out a deep rumbling laugh that makes my insides tighten. What the hell is it with this man causing my body to behave this way?

I chuckle along with him adding "its in chapter 5 of Emily Post's book of etiquette"

Our laughing tapers off and Paul gives me an examining look. "So miss Etiquette tell me about yourself. Besides being some sort of psychic and a magnet to all that's unnatural."

"Um, well since you've already addressed the 'interesting' aspects of my life what do you want to know?"

"Well for starters what's your age and where are you from?" he suggests

"Well to both questions I can't really give you a definitive answer but I figure I'm around 24 years old and from the northeast probably New York." I answer his question easily since I've long since gotten over the shame of my earliest years.

He sits up in curiosity and leans over for another cookie asking what I mean by not being sure.

"It would seem that I was found sleeping on a pew in a church in New York City when I was a little older than one and was sent to an orphanage where I was adopted months later. My adoptive parents worked with the owner of the auction house and even moved with them to Salt Lake City to live in the apartments above the business. I guess when they realized I was a 'sort of psychic' they agreed I wasn't what they signed up for and they bailed."

I pause when Paul lets out an angry grumble

"Luckily for me Ramone and his wife Pamela didn't find my gift to be an issue and though they were older decided to be my foster parents so I could stay in school with my friends. They also realized what I can do and I recognized how I could be as helpful to them as they were to me and the rest is history."

"They just left you" Paul asks sadly.

"Yeah, but I think it turned out better for me this way" I say with a forced cheerfulness not wanting to be a Debbie Downer.

"I also have an apartment with what has to be the most varied collection of self made furniture and other textiles. Though I think most just might call it ugly since carpentry isn't my strongest skill"

Paul gives me a strange look "Then why the hell would you make your own stuff?"

"Because it keeps things quiet" I state

"How?"

"Well a piece of wood, a stone, cotton, wool and other materials used to make everyday items don't become an 'object' until someone tries to turn it into something they will use." I say as I pick up his unused butter knife and absently twirl it. "It is at that point when it starts to store memories that I can read. Normally I only get a short abbreviated story of an objects life getting only the memorable moments, but if I remain in prolonged contact with an object I will start getting all the details of it's existence."

"So if I picked up a pillow from a local mall and kept my hands in prolonged or repetitive contact with it I will start to see the factory it was made in and hear all the sounds during production. I will hear all it would hear during shipment and distribution and will even see and hear the conversation the store clerks would have had as they loaded it on the shelf as well as all the comments customers may have made as they browsed around it. So the shorter the journey an object makes from it's 'conception' to being my possession the less of a story it can tell and if I can be the one that purposely forms raw material into an object it will have no story to tell since the story is also my own."

I now recognize that my mouth has betrayed me as it continues spilling all my secrets to this stranger. I quickly replace his knife and nervously pull the cupcake liner off the muffin I'm picking at, so my hands don't betray how raw my nerves are right now. In the back of my mind I'm scolding myself for destroying my thin worn leather gloves with the sticky berry lined paper but I can't bring my self to care yet again. Why does he make all that once defined me seem so insignificant now?

"Therefore it is quiet" Paul finishes for me.

"Exactly. Which is why I have an apartment full of the fugliest furniture, the most basic of textiles and the crudest formed kitchen products ever. Otherwise I would have to wear these gloves 24/7"

"So you make your own gloves then" Paul asks reaching out to grab my hands and examine them. Even through the worn leather I can feel the heat of his hands on mine and I find that comforting. I rarely get close enough to feel another's body heat.

"Yes I do, I started when I was only ten and they were horrible and everyone made fun of me," I say with a slight laugh in memory of those ugly gloves.

"But then I spent a year studying with an expert seamstress/lonely neighbor and with lots of practice got to the point where I created what you see"

"What about the material" He asks

I give another chuckle in memory as I explain taking classes with nature lovers in a workshop that taught us how to be more self sufficient and less commercialized. Where we were taught how to form our own wool, cotton and even leather clothes straight from the raw materials.

"It took me years to perfect that as well but now I have yards upon yards of self made linens, leather and wool in my closet waiting for me to form it into something with my top of the line Singer sewing machine and the help of an elderly seamstress who also happens to be my best friend. Though my finer items as seen here" I refer to my blouse and skirt and watch as his eyes linger on my breast in typical male fashion "Were store bought and tailored, so I have to don gloves when I wear them but since I only wear it out of the house it is not an issue anyway."

"Sounds tedious," He says sympathetically and I nod in agreement. He suddenly turns his head to the living room hearing something I obviously can't and mumbles something under his breath to no one.

He looks to me suddenly with an anxious expression on his face that has me imagining the worse. I guess his extra senses allow him to pick up my slight panic cause he immediately returns to his warm relaxed self.

"I know I've already monopolized most of your time here so far but there is about to be a rush of women coming to commandeer this kitchen, so unless you want to be in the thick of it can I take you somewhere else?" He asks with a hopeful yet apprehensive look that I can't ever imagine myself saying no too.

A part of me feels bad that I have controlled so much of his day when my purpose for being here has nothing to do with him. However, my compulsion to be around him is stronger then my shame and I stumble out a quiet 'sure' as we both start cleaning up the remains of our meal. Emily reappears as we put everything in the sink and she shoos us away saying she'll see us later.

When we pass through the living room only Sam remains with a dozing April in his lap as he watches the TV. He also tells us that he'll see us later as Paul leads us out. This time he heads to my car and I find myself wondering how it got here.

"Who drove my car here?" I ask him and he shrugs then opens the car door takes a sniff and says 'Sam'.

"Did you just sniff my car?" I ask with an equal portion of amusement and concern.

He gives me an indifferent grin and another careless shrug "We're what bloodhounds aspire to be."

"I feel bad for any child of yours, they'll never be able to get away with anything" I laugh as I move to the passenger side door. I look over the roof of the car to find him looking at me with a burning gaze before it disappears as quickly as it showed up.

"Your right my kids would have it doubly hard" He replies with a weak laugh. "So where would you like to go?"

I imitate his indifferent shrug "Since I'm sure Sam adjusted the seat to match his height, how about you drive and surprise me?"

"Okay" he responds and drops into the seat same time I do "But you may want to change, there aren't many places on the rez where heels will be considered functional."

"Oh, ok I guess I can check into my hotel, it's in Forks, that's not far is it?"

Paul shakes his head with a thoughtful expression "No it's not but I would like…well I mean we would like if you were to stay on the rez. We don't know the plans of those leeches who have their sights set on you and downtown Forks isn't normally part of our patrol area."

"Um ok, well is there a hotel or bed and breakfast here?"

"No not really but there are plenty of people with spare rooms who are informed of our lifestyle. I mean even " He mumbles out.

"What was that?" I ask truly missing what he said and confused by his sudden nervousness.

He clears his throat as he focuses on backing out of the driveway. "I just said that if you would be more comfortable staying with people you already know, that I have a spare room in my house"

"Oh" I simply say letting his offer hang in the air.

It's silent in the car letting the music on the radio via my iPod playlist be heard. It's playing _This Moment _by Nic Chagall and I find that feeling of anticipation the song always raises in me matches the electricity crackling between Paul and I. Despite the fact I've spent several hours with this gorgeous man it does nothing to quell my nerves from the intimacy of being in an enclosed space with him. It leaves my mouth dry and brain completely void of any thoughts besides him. Just watching his forearm flex as he shifts the car into drive after backing out of the driveway makes my heart rate increase. Imagine how frazzled I would be just sleeping in the same house with him.

"Leah's also has a few spare rooms since her mom moved in with Charlie and Seth got his own place…. And you know her too so it wont be too awkward or anything" He adds in a flat tone making me realize that he may be hurt that I didn't even acknowledge his offer.

"Oh n-no, I wouldn't mind staying with you so long as it's not a problem or anything" I reply nervously, while I think how great it would be waking up to seeing him in his element. Then it suddenly occurs to me that I have no idea if this man is single, god for all I know he has a live in girlfriend or something. He's unbearable sexy and sweet in a wild way, there should be no reason that he's single …well except for the whole wolf thing but that's actually kinda hot so….

Paul looks over to me and flashes me a blinding smile that tugs at something within me, though I can't say for certain if that something is in my chest or lower. I internally grimace at the lewd direction my thoughts have taken due to this man.

Gah, what's wrong with me?

"No it's not a problem at all," He says keeping that smile plastered to his face, which he quickly tones down when he notices me giving him a weird look.

"I mean as long as you don't have any roommates or a girlfriend or someone who would have a problem with it. Cause I know some people have a problem with strangers being around their things and I wouldn't want to cause any problems for you or anything." I ramble nervously realizing I just asked him if he had a girlfriend. I so want to smack myself right now.

He cuts me off by briefly grabbing my hand that is resting in my lap and giving it a squeeze. "Don't worry there are no roommates and I definitely don't have a girlfriend, it's just me and I would love to have you around".

I nod and blush at his comment. "Oh, ok thanks then… I really appreciate it," I say breathlessly and cringe at how girly I'm behaving, like I'm 14 and he's the first guy who ever noticed I was an actual female.

There is a brief moment of silence as Paul makes a u-turn at an empty intersection and my nerves start to make themselves known, acknowledging the fact I just told a guy I barely know I would stay in his place.

Before I can get too worked up the big girl side of me brings up the fact he offered me to share his home not his bed. I mentally berate myself for being so vain. Yeah, it may seem like he's flirting with me at times but he's just doing his destiny designated duty and making sure I'm safe and comfortable.

He turns down a street not far from Sam's place and pulls up to a small two story home. The driveway is short and the woods behind it close in the rear of the house. The front yard is small but groomed but that is the only thing that makes it known that someone lives here. Nothing about the place looks personable it's just a small house with white siding, a black door centered on the ground level with two windows beside it and a second floor with 3 windows.

"This is me," He says proudly and I figure for a young single guy in this area, this home would be something to be proud of. He hops out the car after popping the trunk and rushes to pull my two bags out. He pulls out my medium sized roller luggage then the big bloated duffle bag. I laugh as I get out to see him surprised at how light the bag is in comparison to its size.

"What do you have in here? Pillows?"

"Yeah actually two of them as well as towels, 3 different sizes of fitted sheets, and my blanket." I say bashfully

"Why? Hotels provide these things you know" He comments as he closes the trunk and heads to the house with me following.

"Not the way I like them"

"Oh… that's right sorry about that I forgot for a second how you need to make your own stuff"

"No that's ok, it's easy to forget it's not something people normally do"

"Actually my cousin Jessie always travels with his own pillow so that's really not that uncommon."

I simply smile in appreciation for his efforts to make me more comfortable as he unlocks the door and holds it open for me.

I laugh at how formally he's behaving. "Should I give you a tip or something?" I playfully ask as I turn to face him when he walks in behind me.

"What?" He asks confused

"Well your carrying my bags and holding open doors for me acting like my personal bell hop, you know I could have gotten the duffel bag at least"

He smirks and gives a careless shrug, "I don't mind it you're my guest"

"No, I'm more like your unplanned burden." I say lightly "It wasn't like I came here to visit you or anything, you don't have to be so nice. Not that I don't appreciate it"

"Maybe you did come here for me and you just don't know it yet," He says playfully wiggling his eyebrows though his tone sounds anything but playful.

"Hmm, so you're a soothsayer and a werewolf, and here I thought my life was busy" I respond flippantly as I start to take in my surrounding of a very neat but quinsitential bachelor pad. You know the minimalistic style with the bold and dark furniture and sparse details.

The entry way opened to a decent sized living room with a big flat screen TV on one wall and two large dark colored couches facing it. The stand under the TV was packed full of video game paraphernalia.

The kitchen was opened to the living room and was fairly spacious as well and even had an attached dining room with a 6 seater dining room table that had seen better days. Though there was practically unlimited counter space in the kitchen there was only a toaster and a half empty butcher-block knife holder. It was clean but it also looked unused and maybe even dusty. On the wall by the stairs there were two doors one that was open to show a decent sized laundry room and the other must be a half bath.

His home was modest but cozy and had lots of potential but was obviously in need of a woman's touch. I frowned at the idea of woman coming in here to make a life with him. I don't know why it bothered me but I took comfort in the fact that at least I wouldn't have to be here to see it happen.

"Welcome to my humble abode" Paul said belatedly when he noticed I finished my perusal of the ground floor. He was still by the door just watching me as I had quickly walked around like the nosy ass I could be.

"Sorry about that, I have a thing for knowing the layouts of a persons home, you rarely ever find two that are the same," I say sheepishly and he just smirks at my discomfort.

I also shouldn't mention that I have some ungodly obsession with mobile living. I spend so much time online looking up floor plans and layouts of motor homes and houseboats or yachts and don't even get me started on luxury private jets. I think I just like the idea of being able to travel with my very own safe haven full of only my things.

"Well then let me show you the rest of the house", he says as he picks up the two bags again and leads the way upstairs. Where I see only four doors in a small short doorway.

The door to the left is open and shows a dark cave of a room with a large bed and clothes strewn about.

"That's my room he gestures to the left door and this is the guest room", he says as he opens the door to the right almost across from his to a sparse room that has a computer desk with an ancient computer, old rolling chair and a small futon.

"That is the bathroom there," he points to the middle door with the duffel bag in his hand.

He then goes to his room and drops my bags on the floor causing me to look at him questionably.

"I'm giving you my room though since that futon is hella uncomfortable" he announces carelessly.

"What! No! That's your room, where will you sleep you are too damn big for that futon." I say almost franticly.

He gives out a deep chuckle and lightly runs his hand over my lower back, giving me tingly chills despite my discomfort of having him give me his bed. I hate making myself a nuisance in some one else's home, a habit that grew from being a foster child afraid to loose the closest thing I had to a family.

I believe a true guest should come and go without causing the host any extra work or change in routine. Making this behemoth of a man sleep on a bitsy futon does not fit into my ideal of what a houseguest should be.

"Relax," he says in a soothing voice. "First us wolves don't sleep much and I planned on crashing on the couch anyway after the bonfire. I just picked up the latest 'call of duty' and planned to play till my eyes failed."

He gives me a sincere look and a warm smile as he flips on the lights and walks over and rips the fitted sheet off the bed along with the single pillow and sheet on top of it. He rolls it in a ball and tosses it to an almost overflowing laundry basket in the corner then tosses my bags on the bed.

"There you go, the bed is ready for you. Now go and change so we can head out," He says keeping that cute grin on his face as if I am soo amusing. I sigh in defeat as he closes the door and start to dig through my bag. How did my day turn out to be like this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so enough of this lovey boring crap I just needed to set the locales and background so when I get into the story it can make sense without me having to write in mundane details. I personally know that when an author starts up the angst and action but then throws in 3-4 paragraphs of background info or details of the setting I just tend to skip over it to get back to the good stuff, so I'm trying to avoid that as much as a I can, though I'm sure I wont be able to escape doing it all together.**

**Anyhoo thank you for reading and feel free to let me know what you think. I'm currently starting on the drama/action section of the story and if you have some gory ideas that you would like so see let me know it might help out my creativity, though my mind is already filled with some bloody scenes I'm struggling to make tasteful lol.**

**Till next week.**


	6. Chapter 6 PPOV

**I don't own Twilight this is Stephanie Meyers world. I'm just playing with Paul ;}**

**A/N: So we are now back to Paul and if you were fond of his sweet attentive ways I'm sorry to say that is done. I'm not even sure I will even write him as being sweet again, loving and attentive yes, sweet no! Why would anyone want Paul to be sweet for anyway? That's what Seth and the other wolves are for. Paul is cocky and hot and something all us girl want to tame and mount, lol. Lets keep him that way ;-}**

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

_She is in my house! She is in my room!_ My inner wolf cheers at me as I take in the smell of her scent mix with mine.

We smell good together.

Wait, what!

Did I really just think that?

Imprinting really does turn you into a fucking pussy, _we smell good together_? Who the fuck says shit like that? That's an easy one, Jared and Sam do. And as much as I'm happy with the idea of Iris being mine, I hate the fact I'm turning out to be as pathetic as them.

I wander over to my fridge for a beer and take my time drinking it as I pace around the kitchen and living room running through todays events with an increasingly clear mind. It's amazing how different my mind works when she's not close by consuming my every thought.

I've only spent several hours with her so far and I'm already treating her better than any girl I've ever dated.

_That's how it's supposed to be jackass._

Don't give me shit that I'm being a virtual lackey right now all with a big fucking smile on my face and she did nothing to earn that. That's reserved for older female relatives and hard to get girls with world renouned bedroom skills and slamming bods.

_She's got the slamming body lets butter her up and find if she fits the rest of the criteria, then you can justify being nice to her._

God I am being embarrassingly nice aren't I? I saw the way Leah gave me her smug smirk and lets not visit the memory of those jackasses and their mocking laughs.

Now I'm just fodder for some young pup to rag on like I've done with all the other imprinted fools.

*sigh* I never wanted to be in this position. Promised myself I never would. How easy I fell. Like a weak man.

I always promised myself I would fight this if and when it happened and for the first time since I've seen Iris I begin to wonder if it's even possible to do. I've always been on the outside looking in so I could never say with certainty that it was possible but I'm starting to believe it just might be.

_Don't even think about it. Sam sure as hell couldn't do it and neither will you._

I spent the whole day being everything I'm not and I hate it. I'm not considerate or charming much less forgiving or calm. I've practically been mute and I've barely hit on her. Hell, I asked her about her life and even sat through it making the appropriate nice guy responses.

Nice guys get nowhere, it's the assholes that get the chicks and keep them intrigued, everyone knows that. At the rate I'm going I'll be her purse-totting doormat within a month. I sneer at the thought of being at the mercy of a woman, they thrive on that shit and abuse it.

_Would you rather her leave?_

_Would you want her to return to those abusive leeches to eventually die?_

_Would you leave her available for some other douche to snatch up?_

I wince at the internal musings of my inner wolf, the one that tells me to tear, destroy, fight, protect. The one that has always encourage my rage and aggression and allowed my dick to lead the way. The sudden lack of support to defend and preserve my true self leaves me feeling lost and depressed.

I sit on the couch directly in front of the TV and stare at the dark screen. I don't want this.

_You do_

I don't need this

_You do_

_"_No I don't" I lowly growl out. As I jump up from the couch and make my way to the fridge grabbing another beer and trashing the first. I lean against the counter scowling down at the ground as I drink my beer in several gulps then toss it to join the other in the trash with a clang.

Who the fuck does fate think she is. It's bad enough she chose me to be what I am, ultimately deciding that I will never have a life off the rez. She decided I will never go to college and travel the world or just move to the east coast if I wanted to. She chose that I would never have a private thought to myself and be subjected to the horrors of the supernatural world. Hell, it was her decision that I myself am one of those horrors.

And now that selfish bitch decides whom I fall in love with, some freaky psychic chick with a couple of vampires after her. Some random stranger I will feel compelled to tend to her needs whether or not they match my own. Someone else I have to put before myself and my goals and desires. Fuck. That. Shit.

I may have no control over the physical aspects of fates lovely gifts to me but I have control over my own damn emotions, my own damn desires.

I look up around my kitchen and sneer again at the direction of my thoughts when Iris just helped herself to look around. All I could think was how great it will be to have her make this place her own and make it as warm and welcoming as Emily has her kitchen.

Well it is my fucking kitchen, and I am perfectly fine with the way it is, bare and unused. All I need is my microwave and frozen food. If I want something fresh that what the other imprints are for.

_But now you have your own imprint that will take care of you._

_You will be her first priority._

_She would make your favorite meals that the other wolves will drool over. _

_You would never feel like some charity case again._

I fist my hands in my too long of hair as I try to settle my internal debate. I hate this, what I wouldn't do to be a normal guy.

I sigh at the thought I too often dwell on.

_'You're not a normal guy, you never will be just get over it and make the best of what fate gave you', _I hear the memory of Sam's words scolding.

I think of fate cackling at the misery her actions have caused and for some reason she looks like Leah to me. Makes sense since they are both equally horrendous bitches to me.

I look up when I hear creaking on the stairs and I see a pair of small red and white sneakers below jean-clad legs coming down the stairs.

God did I really give her my room? What a fucking kiss ass thing to do.

I watch as she timidly makes her way to me, probably feeling the negativity coming off of me in waves. I'm aware that my behavior is completely bipolar but I don't really give a shit right now.

She is wearing a pair of fitted and very flattering jeans with a small red tee of a boy with a white hat sitting on a yellow dog with what looks like a rainbow/unicorn behind it and the words "What time is it?" written across. She has a rainbow belt on that I get a glimpse of along with a bit of her smooth belly as she raises her arms to put on small zip up black hoodie. Her makeup is the same but her hair is pulled back in a high ponytail that's long and curly with small hoop gold earrings showing.

She looks adorable.

She looks fucking perfect. And I have never been so angry and conflicted in my life. I want her so bad but at the same time she terrifies me. I'm equally compelled but threatened by this woman and I hate it.

She cocks her head to the side as she looks at me probably in response to the myriad of emotions I'm sure are drifting across my face.

"Are you ok?" She asks with genuine concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say gruffly as I push myself off the counter and stalk off to the other end of the kitchen where it meets with the living room. I head to the door and she obviously notices as she rushes behind me to catch up.

"So where to?" She asks cautiously, once she catches up to me.

I internally groan as I debate whether I should tell her to go home and fight her own battles or go back inside and tell me every mundane detail of her life as she curls up on the couch with me.

_Tell her the couch_

_There's much more you can do there then just talk._

My lecherous eyes find their way to her fabulous ass being hugged by those fuck awesome jeans as she makes her way to the passenger side door.

So fucking hot, is all I can think as my dick starts to stir.

Down boy!

The last thing I need is for that dumb fuck to start calling the shots. My mouth under the influence of my dick has said some pretty atrocious shit in the past in an attempt to get laid.

Stuff like _"shopping really isn't as bad as some guys make it out to be" _or _"some romantic comedies are really underrated". _ The worst by far was _'yeah I don't mind watching Mama Mia" _I will never get that hour and a half of my life back but at least I got a kick ass hummer out of it. My eyes flash to Iris's mouth as she gets into the car and I think of how great those full lips would feel around my dick.

_She's your imprint; she will want you as much as you want her._

_You would have more sex in one month then you did all year._

_She will learn what you like and be all you ever want._

I squash that internal voice as I make my way into the drivers seat. I get in and automatically open the windows as I breathe through my mouth. It doesn't take a genius to know she will smell great, most girls do right after they get ready.

I notice her body tense up as she sits straighter in the seat and I realize I have yet to look at her and that is probably making her uncomfortable. Well good cause she sure as hell has caused me quite a bit of discomfort today.

I had originally planned to take her on a romantic walk down the beach but have since decided against it. I don't want to be put in a situation where we have to talk and I consider dropping her back off at Emily's and letting her deal with the mass of people there. But then I realize that it means I too would have to deal with the massive amount of people there who can read my emotions like a book.

Where can I take her where we don't have to talk? What will work for me?

Ah ha! Work! She came here to do a job. Might as well take her to finish up.

Without looking at her I address her. "Since you have some free time till tonight how about I take you to finish your 'job' at the town hall with the relics?"

She pauses as I see her small brow furrow in confusion at what I said as she examines the black gloves on her hands, something I'm learning is a nervous habit of hers she probably doesn't even know she's doing.

I shouldn't have to learn anything about her, I grumble internally.

"Yes, that would be a good idea" She agrees with a nod as she avoids eye contact with me and looks out the window. He expression looks blank but there is a small frown forming at the corners of her mouth and something inside me hurts for causing it.

I push that feeling away as I drive towards town hall as some Radiohead song plays obvious by the voice of the lead singer. Why do I know that? Don't know, don't care.

As soon as we pull up to the parking spot I turn off the car and hop out and head inside. I rush ahead to see if the meeting room door is unlocked and of course it isn't. I turn around to find her not too far behind me.

"Stay here while I find the key, kay?" I say sounder kinder then I care to.

She nods and looks up to me and I turn before we can make eye contact. I don't want to deal with what I will see in her eyes.

I make my way to the office area of the building and easily locate the keys in the top drawer of the desk. I come back to find Iris leaning against the wall by the door looking at the floor looking completely dejected and I find the feeling echoing in my own chest. I shake it off and open the door gesturing for her to enter first as I locate the light.

I turn it on to find her moving towards the table while she pulls off her gloves.

"Will you be recording what I read?" She asks quietly without turning to face me as she looks over the artifacts on the table.

"Isn't that what you do?" I ask sullenly, upset that she seems content to ignore me and my sudden change in behavior. So much for that infamous draw and attraction that imprints are supposed to have to their wolf.

"Actually no it is not really part of my 'job' description", she calmly states with no real emotion in her voice, her attention still drawn to the objects in front of her. "However, if I can go back and get my recording equipment from my bag I can do it for Sue or Billy to look over later"

"Fine I'll go get it," I state dejectedly, "Where would it be in your bag?" I ask as I head back to the door.

"I don't want you in my things" she answers coldly.

'Then I guess I'll just bring the whole bag to you" I reply back just as coldly.

She turns around to face me with her hands on her hips and her chin up high. "That sounds like a great idea, how about you just get both the bags while your at it, I've reconsidered your offer and I think it would be a better idea if I just go to the hotel I reserved in Forks."

_No! She's leaving what are you doing? _

_Why are you pushing her away?_

I close my eyes as I push down the pleading voice and strengthen my resolve to be true to myself and not my animal instincts.

"Sounds fine to me, I'll be right back" I snap and head out of the room.

I'm almost out of the door when I hear her running up behind me. I smirk at the fact that I was right, I knew all I had to do was push and she would come to me on my terms.

"Wait!" she calls out and I slow down before I reach the parking lot. "Better yet let me just go back with you to get my stuff so I can leave from there. Just tell Sue I'll come tomorrow when she's not busy so we can finish together"

I stare at her in disbelief as she makes her way to the driver's side and gets in and starts to adjust the seat to her comfort. She finishes and looks at me expectantly.

I walk over to the passenger side and leisurely get in, so she wants to be dramatic then? Well fine, I can play along.

She turns up the radio in the car and starts to drive in the direction of my house. I give her hand gestures when needed for direction but otherwise we ignore each other for the duration of the short ride.

She pulls into the driveway and practically throws herself out of the car as I slowly follow.

"Is your door unlocked", She practically growls at me and I find it hard not to be slightly turned on by it.

I don't respond and let her find out for herself, which luckily for her it isn't locked.

She rushes in and up the stairs and I hear her fumble around for a bit before she comes back down the stairs with her suitcase thumping behind her. She ignores me as she maneuvers around me with the suitcase and bag and rushes to the door.

Before she heads out in her little tizzy I remind her of the bonfire. "You won't be able to make it to forks and back before the bon fire and you still don't even know where it is being held." I say smugly

"I see no reason why I need to be there so I really don't care", she snaps as she slams the door behind her.

What does she mean she won't be there! The bon fire is being held for her benefit, ungrateful little brat.

I follow quickly behind her to find her at the trunk of her car pulling it open then reaching in to organize her bags. She shakes her delicious little ass as she fights the bags in and for a moment I forgot what I came out here to say. She slams the trunk close then glares at me.

"What, Paul?"

Her tone brings me back to the present.

"You can't not come to the bonfire, the reason it's happening at all is discuss you", I tell her as if she's a child which only makes her cheeks redden and her eyes narrow and subsequentially my dick harden.

And the lesson for today is a pissed off Iris makes a turned on Paul.

"What is there to discuss? You have the mind reader to vouch that I won't tell your secret and the monsters back home are my issue to deal with not yours. Done, end of story. Sue can tell me tomorrow if there was any decision made that requires action from me."

_ Her issue to deal with?_

_Her issue to deal with!_

"Your safety is my issue Iris," I growl

"No Paul, it's not", she says though there is less venom and more defeat in her voice this time. "I appreciate your tribes offer to help and I know it's something you find to be your responsibility but the fact is it's only unnecessary trouble for all of you. You have a reservation here full of family and friends to worry about and you can't worry about every person who catches the eye of one of these monsters. I have always taken care of myself and I see no reason to stop now."

She turns to get into the car as I stand there stunned wondering where I was expecting my ass hatery to get me. She told me her story and my pride allowed me to disregard it. Was I really exepecting her to turn into one of those simpering girls fighting for my attention once I stopped doting on her?

_You are supposed to be everything she needs too_

_You're supposed to make sure she won't have to be alone again_

_Your going to push her away and abandon her just like everyone else did_

_You don't deserve her._

"I'm sorry for whatever happened to sour your mood towards me so much but thank you for your patience with me today. Good bye Paul" She whispers the last part as she rolls up the window but I still hear her. She pulls out of the driveway and drives off without giving me a second look and I feel like a world class asshole.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so Paul is being the selfish stubborn ass we all knew he was and maybe a little emo too. Yeah he seems kind of bipolar but that's cause he is right now, his wolf instincts are telling him to behave one way while his human mind is stubbornly trying to run the show alone. For the purpose of this story and because I find it interesting to read and write, I will have his internal wolf play a big role in his constant internal debate, it will be a running internal dialogue with the wolf in italics. I think their debates are funny hopefully you will too.**

**And just so you know I'm not nor would I be one of those authors that threatens for reviews because truly I enjoy writing especially for the few of you that have left your enthusiastic reviews. However, as someone who has been addicted to this site for waaay too long, I can honestly say that if I was searching around for stories and came across this one I would be like,**** "Well it has 6 chapters and over 30,000 words but not even 20 reviews, this story must suck... pass"**

**So if you think this story is indeed horrible then just continue as you were but if you do like then please say so, so other readers wont pass me by.**

**Plus If you do I'll send Paul over to give you a full body massage... **

**...aaaand maybe a happy ending.**

**Yeah, I got it like that.**


	7. Chapter 7 IPOV

**I don't own Twilight this is Stephanie Meyers world. I'm just enjoying playing with Paul ;}**

**I would like to thank ****Michelle7, Midnight LeAnn, Shelbron, Random Cookie Ninja and Nikki-Chaos for reviewing you gals made my day :-) Sorry I couldn't send Paul over for those full body massages but he had a playboy photo shot.**

**A/N: Blah Blah Blah, what Iris thinks of the real Paul. Annnd... Go**

* * *

><p><strong>IPOV<strong>

As soon as I leave the reservation I find myself struggling not to let my tears fall. Yet, despite my best efforts two squeeze by when I think of how quickly everything went south.

What went wrong? Did I do something? Did something happen when I was upstairs?

I angrily wipe my tears away.

What was I really expecting to happen anyway?

For Paul to be like "Hey since we're both freaks, maybe we should try to be together?"

Like that would happen. Give it a week and he would realize that a woman like me wasn't meant to be in a romantic relationship. He would never have secrets if I didn't want him too and even if I would never abuse my ability, the possibility that I can, will always be there.

It's the main reason I've been alone for so long now. My last failed attempt at a relationship was with Richard over two years ago. It was the longest relationship I had yet and I was so excited at the idea that someone really wanted me for all that I was. I actually allowed myself to indulge in the possibility of marriage and someday even children.

Children is something I always planned to have in my life one day but I would prefer to have a man to share in that experience. After 11 months of dating I thought that Richard would someday be that man, but it was around that time that he started to really pull away. It first started with him always wearing the same outfits every time he came to spend time with me and his insistence that it would be at my place. It took me a while to realize that these outfits were always kept in his car so he could change into them before he saw me.

Among other telling details, the sex also started to decrease in frequency and quality. Whenever we would do it, it was brief, like a chore that needed to be done quickly to get it over with. Last were the growing stretches of time between phone calls and visits.

Whenever I would try to address our growing distance he would just blow it off and make me feel like it was all in my head. Till one day I was fed up when 5 days went by with no word from him causing me to go to his job during lunch. He wasn't there but his keys were and I used my gift on them.

It was then that I saw him and her, the blonde coworker he always claimed he didn't notice, together, hugging, kissing and more.

Later on at my place he came and decided to turn it all on me. Claiming that it was my fault because it was so intrusive being in a relationship with me. He said he was afraid to break up with me in case I decided to be vindictive and use my gift to destroy him, which is why he chose to cheat.

He left and I let him. I tore up my apartment, trying to rid it of all that could ever remind me of him, of this happening right now. It took months to replace it all, lots of mind numbing work. I lost over 10 pounds but no one noticed. By time the pain faded months later I heard Richard married the pretty blonde on the day of their one-year anniversary.

Our one-year anniversary would have passed just 5 months before then.

Last I heard they were expecting their first child.

I swore off men and decided Richard was to be the last of my long string of painful and disappointing relationships.

Was it bitterness? No. It was fear. Fear of being hurt. That pain of a broken heart that makes you wish your heart would truly break so the pain would stop and not grow with your every breath.

No, love was not a risk I cared to take on again and it was around that time that they came into my life. Just a week after Richards wedding, as if they smelled my despair and wanted to exploit it.

They replaced my fear of heartbreak with the fear for my life. However, their presence provided me the excuse to never worry about the opposite sex again.

For almost 2 years I turned down every request for a number, a cup of coffee, a dinner or even a night out with what little female friends I had. Soon those request stopped and I didn't have to worry about my unwelcomed employers using my close relationships against me.

After my wrist was broken, I even stopped planning for my future, figuring I wasn't destined to have much of one now. I started to build up a savings instead in a high return account where I added money from side jobs as well as from the leeches to leave enough money behind to take care of Mary and replace the money I helped steal from people.

I even have a will I update every 3 months so I could add people to it.

Mary is the only friendship I didn't dissolve, as it seems to be more of a symbiotic relationship between us. She's a talented, witty and tough old lady who lives in the apartment below mine, and is a retired world-class seamstress. Problem is even if she can still do magic with a thread and needle, she can't do normal chores or activities like others can. However, she is too proud and broke to get a nurse, so that is where I come in, bringing her food I cook every day or two and cleaning up her home and doing her laundry.

In return she holds the secret of my gift and helps me create clothing and other fabric related items that are better than some high-end boutique couture. She helps me live a comfortable quiet life free from echoes of the past and I help her avoid the hassle of a nursing home.

Though right now she is temporarily reliant on the help of her overly busy family and other friends while I'm gone. Which, is why I have her as the biggest benefactor of my will considering that she is likely to outlive me at this point and will have no choice but to hire help when I'm gone.

My foster parents still care for me as well as people who have worked together for a long time often do. However, ever since their real daughter moved close to them with all her children, 5 years ago I haven't really been invited to any family dinners or holiday meals.

Living a solitary life has become part of who I am and my gift has prevented it from driving me into insanity. I've become accustomed to the idea that this is how it will end for me and I made peace with it.

But coming to La Push changed all that. I found that there creatures out there who could rid me of my vampire problem and it made me feel something I haven't felt for a while, hope.

Paul's attentiveness also awoke other feelings in me long dormant, like attraction and lust. I don't know if it was due to the possibility of being free of my shadows of death or that enough time had passed to let me get over the fear of heartbreak, but damn I wanted Paul.

He was so sweet, attentive, and just plain sexy, not to mention this heighten sense of awareness, that unexplainable something between us. Even though we only spent a few hours together I found that he was someone I could really grow to care for. Hell, I just wanted eat food off of his beautiful chest and it seemed that he would have let me too.

Yet when we got to his house that all changed. It's like he thought it over and decided that I really wasn't worth his time.

Maybe the mind reader showed up and told him something he heard in my head that Paul didn't like. Or maybe he really does have a girl he's seeing that heard about him spending time with me and called while I was changing to complain about it.

Either way I guess it no longer matters, it's in the past now and I have bigger issues to worry about when I return home, like not being killed. Fate has showed me my path and love isn't part of it, especially this late in the game when my end draws near.

I let out a sigh and take several deep breaths trying to get my emotions under control before I start digging for my hotel confirmation printout so I can figure out where I'm heading to in Forks.

Twenty minutes later I'm pulling up to the Olympic Suites Inn and I rush to check in and take my bags up stairs. I strip the bed and make it over with my stuff then head on down to the front desk to ask about a good place to eat.

I'm referred to a lodge within walking distance where I sit at the bar and order greasy bar food to go with a decent amount of alcohol. I pull out my black berry as I eat so I don't look so pitifully alone nor unoccupied enough to gain the attention of the few drunk guys I catch checking me out.

Halfway through my email checking I get a phone call that I'm expecting to be my boss but in fact is coming from an unknown number. I answer it and the responding hello makes it very clear whom I'm speaking too, it's the blonde male vampire who is set on one day making a meal out of me.

"Hello Iris" he practically purrs into the phone making me nauseous with fear and nerves. "Where are you? We've been trying to get a hold of you, for a while now, I'm not pleased"

I swallow dryly as I look around the bar as if I'm afraid to find him there. "S-sorry, I'm in Washington, Ramone, my boss sent me to do some artifact appraisals here"

"Hmm, really? Anything good?"

"No not really they have at best 100 grand for the lot which is quite large and varied" I lie. The real value can fetch up to half a million to the right seller but I don't want them to come down here and get into a fight with the local monsters and possibly hurt them. I meant what I said to Paul, I don't want to bring my troubles to them and get someone hurt in the process. I'm just a stranger, not someone worthy of endangering one of their own.

"Well what is it?" He sneers at me though I'm pretty sure he can't tell I'm lying since it's more my face than my voice that reveals my lies. He just doesn't like me to show that I'm more informed than him, they make it perfectly clear to remind me how I'm lesser than them whenever they can.

"It's just some old Native American artifacts, that will most likely end up with a museum and not a rich collector" It's a known fact that the collectors will pay the most through illegal means that my stalkers tend to favor.

"Fine. When will you be coming back?" He snaps.

"Um tomorrow, probably late evening" Which will be true since I will have to take a later flight after I look over the remaining artifacts with Sue.

"We will meet you at the usual place on Friday, 7 pm sharp be there" _click. _ And he's gone before I can even agree, as if I wouldn't. Today is Wednesday, which means I will have the joy of dealing with them before I even have a full day to recover from my ordeal here.

Is it wrong to hope for my plane to crash?

I sigh into my drink and pull out my wallet to pay. Once I cover my bill I chug the rest of my alcohol I stumble back to my hotel. Finding myself to be exhausted after my 'exciting' day.

However, it is not the vampires at home, the mind reading psychic ones here or the giant wolves that swirl around my head till I fall asleep. It's images of a smiling Paul sitting in my car flirting with me, of him lying down at my feet as I pet him in his wolf form. And just before my mind succumbs to exhaustion, when it's most unguarded I allow myself to be weak and morn the love I will never have but desperately want. Just this time I don't envision a faceless man in fantasies of a future family but images of a very tall and handsome man with russet skin and black hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I know it's short but don't worry **chapters will resume their normal 4-6K lengths next week.** This chapter may seem like filler but it has some key points I will build on later in the story, mainly the stalker vamps. Yes, she's had a hard life but I want to focus on her perseverance to get through it all. Her thoughts might reveal how hurt she is but I will try my best to keep her actions strong when I can. I mean how can she be Paul's soulmate but be weak and sensitive? that would never work. Even if she has the occasional breakdown it will never be woe is me let me walk around like a freaking zombie for a few months and have scream out loud nightmares about a guy leaving me cause that's just pathetic. Dontcha think? ;-}**

**Read and review and I will send your favorite wolf over to give you butterfly kisses wherever you want... think about it lol.**


	8. Chapter 8 PPOV

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters but my own. However, if anyone knows of a way I can purchase a Jasper, Peter or Paul of my own please let me know ;-}**

**A/N: Lets see what the pack(s) think about Paul's treatment of Iris and how they will help her without Paul's help.**

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

"What the fuck did you do?" Sam growls when I show up to the bon fire 20 minutes late and all alone.

He had nudged me out the way when I first walked up as if Iris was hiding somewhere around me before inquiring about her where abouts. I simply replied that she went to her hotel and wont be coming tonight. Thus bringing about his current pleasant mood.

"What makes you think I did anything?" I casually reply as several of the wolves walk up wanting to know what caused their alpha to be so irate.

"Iris knew this bon fire was being held for her benefit and she doesn't seem like the rude type to simply blow us off without good reason" Sam states.

"Wow…" Jacob sighs as he approaches, intently studying my face and making me more than a little uncomfortable, "Only you can fuck up something as pure and simple as imprinting" he says giving me a reprimanding look that starts to fuel my ire.

"Again, what makes you think I did anything to fuck it up?" I growl at him.

"Because it's written all over your face" Jared quietly observes from Sam's side. "Whenever I know I'm in the wrong with Kim I feel like shit and you look how I feel during those rare times."

Sam is glaring holes in my head as I try to blow off Jared and I just know he is not through interrogating me. We're several yards away from the main gathering of the bonfire in the dark, not many can see us. There are only a handful of wolves involved in this discussion but the rest are all listening from their positions further down the beach.

Leah is giving me death glares and whispers something to Emily causing her to gasp and look in our direction in shock and disappointment. I'm figuring Leah probably told her I chased away my imprint and sadly it's the truth.

"Don't ignore me Paul answer the question? Why is your imprint currently outside the protection of the reservation when she has two vampires that are stalking her?" Sam repeats.

I simply close my eyes to ignore the guilt that question brings. I honestly let her leave the safety of the pack because I had to hold onto my foolish pride and tough guy image.

An hour after she left I took off towards Forks and hunted down her smell in town. Luckily she was staying at the Olympic Suites that is heavily surrounded by woods. About 30 minutes ago I felt Collin phase and I ordered him to keep watch around the hotel leaving his partner Seth to cover the wider area around the rez.

_You really don't deserve her you ass._

"That's it go phase Paul" Sam orders. I glare in response and try to hold back the shaking that begins at his words. Sam steps closer and practically tosses me into the nearby woods causing me to phase mid air destroying yet another set of clothes.

_Iris is a seamstress imagine how much of your wardrobe she could save._

I feel Sam phase soon after followed by Jared and Jacob.

_What did you do Paul? Show us? _Sam orders and again and I'm helpless to not follow the command.

I run through our whole day from when I first see her till she drives away. I try to hold back showing what I did after she left but it's impossible. They see as I drag myself back in the house and make my way to the bedroom where her smell is strongest. I fall face first onto the bed and inhale her smell where it seems like it oozed out of her bag.

I lay there for almost an hour as I run through all the mistakes I made today followed by all the smiles and blushes she gave me which is again followed by all the mistakes in a vicious cycle. I should have just walked away from her after she woke up at Sam's, it would have been easier on us both.

I wanted to go find her and apologize for being so bipolar but I don't know how, so I hide outside the hotel and take comfort in knowing she's close. I don't grovel, I never have but I figure I would have to learn in order to restore my good standing with her, meaning it probably will never happen. What do I say? 'Sorry I'm just afraid you're going to come into my life and dominate and change it so much it will no longer be recognized as my own'. Or better yet, 'I'm tired of fate making my choices for me and if your want she has chosen for me then I'm just going to refuse you on principle, I'll find my own soul mate, thank you very much'.

God I never even took the time to explain anything about our people, our legends or what she is to me. She won't understand unless I do and she probably won't listen now.

"_Quit the fucking pity party Paul. We need to get her back on the rez"_, Jake growls.

"_Collin, how is she"_ Sam calls out to the joined pack mind.

Instead Jake answers on Seth's behalf since we can't really hear him clearly being part of Jakes pack. _"Seth says Collin had to phase back and follow her into town while she went to get something to eat"._

Jared sighs _"Great if they decide to show up to get her it will be two to one, great odds"_

"_Really Jared, do you think they will just come charging mindlessly into Forks? Every vampire on this continent already knows that this is the territory of the Cullen's and at least a dozen giant vampire-killing wolves. The Volturi showdown five years ago made sure of that" _Leah drawls as she phases to join us, opening her mind for both packs to hear.

"_By the way has anyone reminded you in the last five minutes that you are a completely selfish and incompetent idiot, who deserves to be alone anyway. I still don't know what that poor girl did to deserve you as a mate, your such a whore" _Leah continues.

Jacob snickers but then tells Leah to lay off for the sake of peace. For once I don't fight Leah's vitriol and take it like I deserve.

"_Is that the problem Paul"_ Seth asks finally opening his mind to our pack too. _"I always thought you were just joking when you said you felt sorry that all the imprinted guys would be limited to sex with the same woman for the rest of their lives. I didn't think you would chase away your imprint in order to avoid being like them."_ Seth says with disgust. He's been wanting to desperately imprint for the past couple of years and I can feel he's jealous that I did before him.

"_Sorry I don't have dreams of white picket fences and snot nose children waiting to be brought to life by some stranger like you do Seth"_ I growl at him. I will not be scolded by some pup because I don't roll over and simply take what's given to me. I do feel bad that I hurt and drove off Iris but it doesn't change the fact that I don't want part of this imprinting business. A woman needs to earn my love and devotion; I just wont give it because someone says I'm supposed to.

"_Why do you see it like that?"_ Sam asks sadly. _"This isn't some duty forced on us, it's a gift"_

Leah snorts in disbelief.

"_Really Leah, I thought you were past this, you have Eric now"_ Jared comments full of frustration.

"_I am over it"_ Leah growls as she physically moves closer to our circle a few yards in from the beach. Her sleek grey form breaks through the brush as she comes to face Jared. _"I'm just saying it is not seen as a gift by everyone and if it is why do only a few wolves deserve it and not others when we all have the curse of turning into leach killing monsters?"_

"_I'm sure everyone of them eventually will Leah" _Sam says patiently_. "Paul was the last of the older wolves to imprint and I'm sure as time goes by more imprints will find their way to the rez and their wolves. We still have teens in our packs, they have a while till they are ready to settle down, which is why Paul probably had to wait so long for Iris"_

"_I wasn't waiting for her Sam! That's the problem! I never wanted her to show up_!" I strongly growl out.

"_Then you truly don't deserve her"_ Quil sadly adds, I didn't even feel him phase. _"I imprinted on a baby, do you think I wanted that? But everyday I see it for the gift it is. I'm guaranteed true love in my future. People spend their whole lives looking for someone who will be all they ever wanted and more in hopes that that person will love them back just as fiercely. _

"_Even when they do fall in love they never have the guarantee that their partner wont leave them for another or grow tired of them. Even couples who spend years in love simmer down to just being close friends after a decade or two of marriage but that wont happen to us. That drunk all consuming feeling of blissful love will never fade. We will always have that joy of knowing that the person that consumes our every thought is equally consumed by us. It is fates ultimate gift after taking away everything else from us. Having someone who will always be on our side, in our corner looking out for our best interest, unconditional love and if you can't see that well then fuck you! Just don't discredit the value it hold for us because you are too much of a coward risk your own convictions for a chance at happiness"_

Silence

Leah phases back to human and walks off stone faced after throwing on her sundress, none of us so much as flinch at her nudity. Quil sighs and follows her lead, we see him run off to catch up with her and stop her on the beach before she reaches the crowd around the fire and food. They speak much too low for us to hear and we let them.

"_You may not want or need her Paul but she does us, this is why she was sent to you, to us. Lets focus on ridding her of the constant threat on her life then you can decide whether to let her go or not" _Sam says defeated and I leave my silence to be my agreement.

Jared moves off to phase when we feel Colin join as he starts speaking a mile a minute_. 'Those fuckers contacted her! I heard them! They called her on the phone, they'll be waiting for her Friday evening, they said they were looking for her and that she needs to met them for a job they have for her. They wanted to now what she was doing here and she just spoke about the artifacts, she didn't mention anything about the Cullen's or us. I actually think she is really going to go back to them too, she had this defeated look about her"_

We all growl, hackles up as he tells us this showing images of her leaving the hotel and walking to a nearby restaurant/bar. Collin phases so he can sneak in behind her. He hides out in a dark corner of a bar and employs the help of the informed mother of one of our younger wolves that works there to go unnoticed considering he's shirtless. He watches Iris stare off into space while she tries to look busy on her smart phone as she eats piss poor bar food and high alcohol mixed drinks. She gets a phone call after a while and Collin is close enough to hear both sides of the conversation. He sees her initial reaction of horror that is quickly overcome by defeat as she finishes the conversation. She trudges back to the hotel after that and Collin can hear her safely in her room. He is now back as a wolf keeping as close as he can to the Inn under the cover of the trees.

"_Stay there"_ Sam orders. _"I'm heading over to get her. Jacob can you tell the counsel what's going on? We can't wait till tomorrow she needs to know now but depending on her mood she may not make it here before the bonfire is over"_

"_Sure, sure" _Jacob replies and they all phase back, no one acknowledges me.

I watch them walk off before I phase back myself, someone has left me a pair of shorts along the tree line. I slowly make my way back to the fire where I see Sam approach Emily then take off for his house and Jacob approach Billy and Quil sr.

I smell her before I see her sitting in the shadows of the woods on a piece of driftwood.

"Well, you get what you want she'll be safe and you don't have to give up anything for it. You'll live your life and she'll have hers back. A real win-win huh?" Leah says with no emotion in her voice.

"I thought you agreed with me", I reply.

"No, I agreed that imprinting isn't a gift for everyone"

"So you feel I should go claim what's mine," I ask with cold sarcasm.

"No I think you should remain alone and miserable, at least that way I'll have company" She responds dryly

I give out a long defeated sigh. "Leah you have Eric and you truly love each other. That's not some mystical mumbo jumbo like the imprinters have."

"Yeah I know but I also know that one day Eric can wake up and decide that he in fact does want to have a family with kids and realizes that since I can't give him that I'm no longer worthy of his love. I will take that security of 'mumbo jumbo' imprinted love any day. But I wont judge you for throwing it away because I truly don't believe you deserve it".

She stands up and brushes off her dress before heading to Eric who's hanging out along the perimeter of the gathering looking for her. He roughly grabs her when she approaches him and pulls her into his chest. I watch her stiffen then sink into his embrace as her shoulders start to softly shake in what I realize is sobs. I've never seen Leah cry; I didn't think it was possible.

_Anything is possible, even you falling in love, if you allow it._

I abruptly turn and decide to make my way back to the house, I have no desire to sit amongst the pack and be judged right about now. Sam's clear dismissal of me made it known that he neither wanted nor needed me to help with Iris tonight. For some reason that equally relieves and infuriates me. My mind is in chaos right now and I just want to sleep and make it all go away.

I pass the packed makeshift parking lot where the tribe leaves their cars during these bon fire get togethers and hear a woman call my name. I look up to see my mom walking towards me from her car parked along the road.

My mom had moved to Port Angeles a few years back when she got a job offer she said she just couldn't refuse. She had left me the house that was completely paid for so I didn't really question her actions. I later realized it was more of a proposition she couldn't refuse with a man she had fallen in love with then a great job. My father had left when I was only 3 and we never heard from him again and I had gotten used to my mom only being mine.

At first I was upset she left the reservation for a man and subsequently me as well. But I later realized she did it for the safety of the packs secret, she realized it would be easier to lie about my weird behavior if her now new husband didn't have to experience it. The man was ok and he made her happy so I eventually got over it but I still wish she was here more often.

My mom starts to run when she gets closer to me and gives me a big hug and kiss that I endure.

"Oh baby I am so happy for you, Sue called and told me all about it, I just had to come over and meet my new daughter-in-law to be. Have I missed the stories yet? Does she know about being your soul mate?"

I stoically shake my head in response and she squeals in delight. "Oh good I get to see it when she finds out. Come, come introduce me to her" she orders dragging me back towards the fire.

"No mom, I can't introduce you she's not there," I say sullenly.

My mom finally stops to take a good look at me and from her frown I can tell she doesn't like what she sees.

'She left didn't she?" She asks quietly

I simply nod in response.

"Well what a bitch!" my mom snarls. "Some women just aren't built strong enough anymore."

"Oh she's made of strong enough stuff alright, we're not the strangest thing she's ever dealt with," I laugh mirthlessly.

"Wow really? So then what's the problem?"

"Me" I simply respond.

"Oh baby I know your not the easiest of people to be around and are too much of a hot head at times but I'm sure she'll come to see the Paul we all know and love. Your just gonna have work a little harder to prove yourself to her" She sympathizes with me and I can feel my temper flare.

"I don't have to do anything to prove myself, I know who I am and what I want. I'm not designed to whisper sweet romantic nothings and change dirty diapers in the middle of the night. That's what this role demands of me and I don't care to fulfill it. I don't know why I have to be the bad guy for feeling that way," I practically shout at her. She stares stunned into silence as I try to control my breathing

"Oh Paul" she says sadly standing firm in the face of my wrath. A temper she has long since grown immune too. "You chased her away" She states not asks.

"I didn't chase her away, why do I keep getting accused of that?" I practically roar in frustration as I pace away from my mom with my hands in my hair. My mother has always been able to bring out the more dramatic side of myself.

"Were you your typical asshole self to her" She asks flatly.

"No! ...well not at first at least" I practically pout the last part. I'm still upset I behaved the way I did when I first met her up until the point she remained in my bedroom to change. It was like I was under a spell. I was being everything a wolf is supposed to be to his imprint and I actually liked it. It took her being out of my presence for ten minutes for the cloud to lift from my brain and allow me to recognize how untrue to character I was behaving.

I think a lot of my poor behavior towards her was fueled by my shame of behaving like a completely whipped pussy

"So you were nice at first, realized you were being nice then got mad that you were and took it out on her, and she then ran away?" She asks nailing down my behavior as if she was in my head reading it.

I nod in agreement and she shakes hers in disbelief.

"I'm just not ready for this mom. It feels like some sort of an arranged marriage that I have no choice in. I never wanted to imprint and now that she's here I just want to get as far away as I can but the whole time I can't stop being concerned about her. I literally feel like there are two different voices in my head fighting for control of my actions and I'm so damn torn," I practically sob and my mom quickly pulls me into a hug. She grabs my face in both her hands and pulls it down to look at hers.

"Paul love doesn't wait on your schedule, the reason this is happening now is because somewhere someone thinks your ready for it and that you need it. Do you think I was ready to have you when I was barely 18? I wasn't, I was scared and angry that this was happening so soon. But when you came I realized how right everything was and how important you were for me. It was your birth that gave me the motivation to decide on the path for our future and to let go of a relationship that would have only destroyed us. Without you I would have just been a silly uneducated girl relying on a selfish man to lead me around life. My love for you saved me.

"Just because you don't think your ready for this means you can push it away.

"What are you going to do? Tell her to go away and come back when you ready? Or expect her to move on with her life without you and hope you get a new imprint to show up later on. Your not throwing away a girlfriend or the future mother of your children, you're pushing away the other half of your soul and there is no way this will turn out well for either one of you. In your mind you're choosing to continue the life you've always lead but to her it will only be seen as abandonment. Your telling her that her love isn't good enough for you and that you can never love her more than you love yourself"

"_I guess when they realized I was a 'sort of psychic' they agreed I wasn't what they signed up for and they bailed." _ My memory brings up from Iris's story in Emily's kitchen. Iris tried to keep an indifferent expression as she says it but I can see the numbing pain in her eyes and it made me so angry that someone would do that to her.

_Then why are you abandoning her too? Aren't you 'bailing' because you realize she 'wasn't what you signed up for'?_

_Coward_

_Selfish coward._

"Paul, are you listening to me?" My mother asks pulling me out of my thoughts and I absently nod.

"I-I just don't know what to do, mom"

She scoffs and waves her hands as if breaking up my words. "No one ever does hun. That's why young love is so captivating and exhausting because it's an adventure, a wonderful adventure no matter what the end result."

I just stare off into the night and the rising moon digesting my mother's words, wishing she used a better analogy because I've never been much of an adventurer, I'm just a fighter.

"Well, you stay here and think it over I'm going to get something to eat and say hello to everyone, ok?" My mom says patting my face and walking off as I still keep my eyes trained on the sky.

I then move to the tree line removing my shorts and quickly phasing.

Collins voice greets me first _"Sam just got here he dismissed me told me to return to our usual patrol area"_

"_That's fine how about you phase back and get something to eat at the bonfire I'll run your patrol for the next hour" _I tell him

"_Really, sweet! Let me tell Seth your taking over for a bit" _Then he goes quiet for a bit.

"_Ok he knows, he says he'll contact you if he needs you and he'll keep an open link in case you need him"_

I merely grunt in response

"_And I know you don't care to hear it but she's really pretty and seems to be cool. I hope you change your mind about her"_

"_Goodbye Collin" _I growl out but he's already phasing by time I do.

_So many of the other wolves would be ecstatic to call her their own but you just push her away, _my inner wolf scolds.

Shut up, I silently reply to it.

I take off in an extreme sprint around the area Collin should be covering, hoping to exhaust both my body and thoughts but now I can't get Iris's words out of my head.

…_I was found sleeping on a pew in a church in New York City when I was a little older than one…. _

…_They also realized what I could do and I recognized how I could be as helpful to them as they were to me and the rest is history…_

My internal wolf makes commentary throughout the perusal of the memories._ The closest thing she had to familial love came with expectations; she's never had unconditional love._

_She needs you_

_You need her _

_This isn't meant to be fought_

_There will be no winner in this battle_

I shake my head trying to drive out the thoughts as I decide to hunt and take down a deer. The taste of raw meat, though not completely unappealing, seems to be distracting enough and I get a few glorious minutes free of thoughts of Iris.

Though my reprieve is short lived when Colin's thoughts erupt into my own. I'm guessing my hour is now up.

Through Collins mind I see Sam drive up with Iris and greet the members of the counsel. Most of the family members besides some of the imprints have left already but all of the wolves are still there. My mother comes to greet Iris from her place on a bench beside Charlie and Sue. But I don't see her introduce herself as my mother. Iris then gets in a discussion with Sue and with how her head is bent it looks like she is apologizing for her behavior this morning. Sue blows it off much like Emily did and Iris gives her a winning smile one that makes my heart skip a beat much like it did every time she gave me one today.

Collin gives a weary sigh and I'm snapped back into my own thoughts realizing that I am now racing back to the bonfire.

Collin thankfully remains unusually silent having obviously already had his say today as I make it back to the beach in less than 10 minutes. I stop at the tree line where my shorts are but I don't move towards the bonfire I instead choose to stick close to the tree line making my way as close as I can to the fire without being seen by those who aren't wolves.

My decision to stay hidden from normal eyes lets the wolves know I don't want to be acknowledged and they leave me be. I find a comfortable spot close enough to watch and hear the proceedings as Sue brings Iris a plate of some desert and a drink.

Billy addresses Iris from across the fire, thanking her for coming and she apologizes for not coming in the first place. Knowing her real reason for not coming Billy simply tells her not to worry. He then tells her that he will now tell the story of how us wolves first came to be and like a switch is thrown the whole atmosphere of the gathering changes.

People settle better into their seats and Billy voice gets stronger as he begins.

He tells the story of our tribes origins and the first spirit warriors and how they would leave their bodies to protect our shores. He then tells the story of Utlapa's deceit gaining a reaction from the crowd and even more of Iris's attention.

She had changed part of her outfit from earlier today and she now wore a long thick knitted black sweater to match her black gloves and a puffy multicolored scarf knotted artfully around her neck and shoulders. Her hair is now loosely braided and draped over her shoulder and the wind is scattering wayward curls carelessly around her face.

She looks beautiful and my chest clenches at the sight.

Her eyes grow wide with the story of Taha Aki and even my mother is absorbed in the story like it's her first time hearing it.

Iris gasps and gapes at the appropriate times and even seems to tear up at the mention of Yut's death and cheers at the defeat of Utlapa. Billy had her undivided attention as he explained how Taha Aki's action created the wolves we all are today and she had mine.

Her hazel eyes sparkle in the firelight and she's gnawing on her lips during the story making them puffy and smooth and oh so appealing.

I watched her intensely as Billy mentioned the part about the true spirit wife but she paid no extra attention to this part.

When Billy pauses to get a drink, my mother approaches Iris and sits next to her making small talk. Billy then begins the second part of the story, the part I know Iris wont like.

He speaks of the cold ones picking their way through the tribes in our area and Iris's face grows grim and her spine straight. When they speak of the fight with the first cold ones she starts to nervously pick at her gloves again. My mother notices and I'm guessing she was briefed on Iris's story cause she grabs her hand and holds it comfortingly in her lap. Iris gives her a grateful smile and lets my mom comfort her. Watching the two of them together makes my chest swell with a feeling that is foreign and so overwhelming.

Iris's look of horror only grows as the story progresses and I almost want to ask Billy to stop. But she only clasps my mother's hand tighter as Billy finishes through to the story of the 3rd wife. He then goes on to explain the story of the Cullen's first arrival and Iris begins to relax.

Billy pauses as some of the guys start joking about the Cullen's and my mom asks Iris if she's okay. Iris just gives a short nod as Billy turns to address her.

"We know you saw a lot of the third leg of this story through Jacobs eyes via his leather cord but I will now explain what you saw, okay?" Billy asks her and she shyly nods in return.

Billy then goes on to tell the ever annoying story of the Cullen's return to Forks and Bella's return soon after. He skips to Sam's first phasing and even touches on Emily's scaring but not Leah's heartbreak. He continues on to the story of Jared then me and finally Embry and Jacob.

He goes on to tell how the dark skin vampire is killed in the meadow after he tries to kill Bella and of the psycho red head leech that constantly slipped through our teeth. He then tells of Seth and Leah's first phase and the pain of loosing Harry. Then the return of the Cullen's and the full discovery of all their abilities when Alice foresees the arrival of the newborns.

The younger pups start to get all excited as Billy continues on to the newborn battle and Seth, who had showed up several minutes ago, puffs up with pride at the story of how he killed the red heads misled lover.

I zone out completely absorbed in Iris's reactions and being able to tell what Billy is saying by her expression. If she sneers he's speaking of the Cullen's, if she shudders and goes blank it's about the Volturi and if she smiles it's about us. During the story of the last battle her face goes dark and remains that way till the end and lightens up as every begins to laugh and talk again. But that hatred for the Italian Vampires stays on her face like a shadow for several more minutes.

Old Quil then addresses Iris over the crowd as ask her to tell the circle a bit about herself and her abilities and what she's learned through it as well as the situation with the vampires back home.

Iris looks around nervously as if looking for a way out and I'm tempted to show my self and give support but Sue simply joins her on the other side and starts for her, giving her the courage to jump in soon after.

She clears her throat as she begins her leg of today's stories.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So looks like Paul is alone in his idea that imprinting is a curse and not a blessing...*sigh* he definitely is one of a kind. **

**Next week we get a little peak at the kind of readings Iris has come across in her life and we get to see how Iris will react to Paul when she realizes she's a rejected imprint... let's just say it's not rainbows and cupcakes.**

**Here's a sneak peek of next week:**

"A what? Imprint?... what does that even mean?" I ask completely confused.

"It means fate has chosen you to be the soul mate of one of the wolves" Emily strongly states from a few feet to the left of me...

..."Who?" I croak out.

I'm met with silence and I open my eyes to see everyone either looking to the ground or at each other save for a few of the older members who look at me in sympathy, Sue and Sara included.

Then it hits me who's missing. The one face I first searched for when I came to the bonfire. The one who I can't seem to get out of my head even though he doesn't deserve my attention.

"Paul" I whisper out as the name echoes in my thoughts...

** Till next week my lovely readers. Remember reviews make Paul want to spontaneously strip... just saying ;-}**


	9. Chapter 9 IPOV

**Twilight and Co. is not mine, I do not own but a few of them are welcomed to own me ;-}**

**A/N: This is an angsty chapter and if any of you are like me this may frustrate you since you can't skip ahead to peek at the outcome (yeah I'm that kind of person), so I apologize ahead of time.**

*****Also I will be moving cross country in the next few weeks, I have several chapters already written but they don't get their fine tuning till the week before they're published. I will try my best to keep on posting schedule but I can't make promises since there tends to be situations where internet may not be available... eeeek scary right?*****

**I'm still looking for a Beta by the way, any takers?**

* * *

><p><strong>IPOV<strong>

I swallow dryly as the old man across the fire asks me to tell everyone about myself and my knowledge and experience of vampires. To an outsider his request would seem intrusive but the way he says it seems like I volunteered. Sensing my hesitation Sue begins telling what she knows of me and I jump in when I notice her making a couple of mistakes.

I decide to give them a more abbreviated version of my early life saying I was born and raised on the east coast until I moved to Salt Lake City around the age of 7 when my abilities really start to make themselves known.

That's all I give of my early personal life and instead dive into explaining my gifts that all but a handful here already seem to know, if their understanding expressions are anything to go by.

I then tell them of my teens where I go from reading silly little decade old brooches to reading any ancient artifact I can get my hands on. My employers originated from Europe and their families still run their original business from there. My employers tell their family what I can do and I'm requested to spend some time working throughout their European branches, which I gladly accept. So for two years after my high school graduation I travel throughout Europe and even some of Asia and the Middle East

It is both an eye opening exhilarating experience as well as a terrifying one. It is during this time that my ability becomes stronger and more sensitive and I have to start wearing gloves.

They ask what I have seen and I tell them of all the ghost and royal family mysteries I solve just by visiting the castles through Europe. I also sadly reassure them that Nessie the Lochness monster does not exist.

Jacob makes the comment that he already has his own Nessie the monster so it's no big deal and everyone laughs, with me completely missing the joke there.

I try to keep it light and continue on with other imaginary creatures most assume don't exist.

"You do know that real werewolves exist right? I ask the group of the wolves who are listening intently.

"Yeah during the Voluturi battle, if you can call it that, Edward had to assure them we weren't the children of the moon" Jacob shares

"No you guys are not," I say firmly. "Real Lycans look horrifying, not like the horse sized majestic wolves you guys turn into. They really are half man half dog like Hollywood portrays them and they suck because unlike The Volturi and their kind there is no way to tell what they are when the moon isn't full. I had found out almost too late that a hostel I was staying at in Slovenia was run by a pack of them. If I didn't touch one of the decorative artifacts they had in their lobby two days before the full moon I would have been a part of my very own horror movie."

I shudder at the memory as half the group gapes at me and I hear a growl from somewhere.

"What were you doing traveling alone in Europe anyway?" The woman who introduced herself to me as Sara asks from my right?

"I was young with a powerful gift and thought I was untouchable at the time…I know better now" I say as I absently rub my now healed wrist.

"But on a lighter note, I have also seen evidence of the lighter side of fantasy creatures…through my visions of course. I know I've seen fairies and I guess some creature that is like a brownie or gnome. They are no taller than a cat and have squishy faces and leathery skin but are not at all scary…"

"You've seen fairies?" A guy that was introduced as Seth asks in awe.

"No not with my eyes but in readings yeah I have, but not on anything less than a millennia old, the same goes for tall thin creatures that look human but with cat eyes and pointed ears that I can only guess are elves. They tend to be more of the Lord of the Ring variety then the Santa helper type though"

I hear excited murmuring around me as Quil jumps pointing across the way to what I can only assume is yet another wolf. "What are you talking about there's a fairy right there and I see him everyday." This causes the circle to bust out in laughs or chuckles and that includes me.

The object of amusement just growls at Quil in response.

"What else is real? Emily asks. She is the only one seated in a comfortable lawn chair and with good reason as she absently rubs her swollen belly. "Have you seen Angels"?

My face falls at her question as I know I can only answer honestly, especially in this group that has been so kind to me.

"Um no I can say I've never seen Angels in my readings, but I'm pretty confident that they exist" I look at the group around me as I now have their undivided attention as I continue.

"Lets just say that I know there has to be a God because I know they are demons, I've seen them. Though they most often seem to come only to collect the souls that are promised to them as I have never seen a reading of a pointless attack or innocent possession like Hollywood has made famous"

"Holy shit" Sam gasps, as Emily's eyes grow as wide as saucers.

My body starts to shake in memory of that level of evil that not even the Volturi can touch and Sara pulls me into a sideway hug. Anxious to change the topic I delve into my return from Europe and how the journey both humbled and matured me.

My boss was happy to have me back especially since my gift had become keener and started to assign me to the more significant pieces to pass though the house. He especially took advantage of my mobility since I had no responsibilities tying me anywhere and would send me all over the country and even internationally for his more important customers.

It was during a trip to New York City that I had grabbed the attention of the monsters that believe I am now their employee. I was working a high profile auction when they noticed my skill at what I do, causing them to further investigate me. My solitary life made it easier for them to approach me and bully me into the position I am now in.

When I mention the two vampires back in Utah I start to get bombarded by questions, from their appearance to their behavior and even their attire. The mood of the bonfire becomes more business like as Sam and Jacob begin to discuss how to approach them. The idea of them getting involved with those monsters on my behalf causes me to object.

"I appreciate all of your support on my issue and I know you all are designed to destroy these monsters but I'm really not comfortable with any of you being in danger on my behalf" I firmly interrupt.

The conversation stops and Billy addresses me even though it is Sam I'm specifically looking at, as he seems to be the one in charge. He returns my determined glare with one of his own before I turn to acknowledge Billy.

"Iris, you are part of the pack now, not protecting you simply isn't an option" he states as if speaking to a young child.

"Well I again appreciate the tribe… er pack urge to defend humans from the undead but this doesn't require you all to practically adopt a perfect stranger and risk your lives for me. I really don't think I'm all that comfortable with the idea. As much as I admire your tribe and am touched by your sudden acceptance of me I wont allow anyone to get hurt for me." I huff out

"Just like Bella" Jacob mutters and Seth grunts in agreement.

"Iris you are not just some charity case we feel obligated to defend… "Sue starts from beside me as she puts both of my hands in hers. She looks to the circle seeking some sort of confirmation and appears to receive it in the form of a nod from both Billy and Sam.

"… you're an imprint dear" She continues cautiously and studies me as if that title should have some significance to me.

"A what? Imprint?... what does that even mean?" I ask completely confused.

"It means fate has chosen you to be the soul mate of one of the wolves" Emily strongly states from a few feet to the left of me.

The bonfire has grown eerily silent and she sits up in her seat to continue.

"Do you remember when Billy mentioned the 3rd wife and how she was Taha Aki's true spirit wife?" Emily asks me and I nod as I vaguely remember that detail.

"Well back in the time of the first packs finding a true spirit wife or better yet a soul mate was rare, but it would seem that this time around it has become practically common place for the wolves to imprint on their soul mates…" Emily states calmly as she is interrupted by an incredulous snort from Seth

She gives him a patient glare then continues. "Sam imprinted on me when he first saw me after his first phase. My comprehension is that an instant bond is formed between the wolf and his intended. It's fates way of insuring contentment and security for the wolf and the best compatibility for continuation of the bloodline" She gifts Sam with a loving smile as both their hands entwine over her swollen belly

"This ability to imprint allows a wolf to recognize his soul mate and develop an attachment that will ensure their mutual happiness and her safety. So as an imprint of one of the members of the pack this bond makes you just as important as any of us" Sam finishes

I squeeze my eyes shut for a second and remind myself that these people truly believe in their legends with good reason to. As crazy as imprinting may sound so too does shape shifting, hell even my gift is considered fantasy to most. It seems there is a collective holding of breath as they all await a response from me but I can think of only one thing. "Who?" I croak out.

I'm met with silence and I open my eyes to see everyone either looking to the ground or at each other save for a few of the older members who look at me in sympathy, Sue and Sara included.

Then it hits me who's missing. The one face I first searched for when I came to the bon fire. The one who I can't seem to get out of my head even though he doesn't deserve my attention.

"Paul" I whisper out as the name echoes in my thoughts.

The one called Seth snaps his head up at my declaration and looks to the trees behind me. I want to follow the direction of his gaze but am afraid as to what I'll see.

He's not here. Its all my mind can grasp right now and that fact tells me all I need to know. He doesn't want to be here. He doesn't want to be with me.

I absently nod as I digest that thought and pull my hands from Sue's.

"Don't read to much into his absence ok?" Sara asks from beside me. "Paul just tends to do things….differently from most"

I continue to numbly nod as I slowly stand up and brush sand from my jeans. I suddenly feel suffocated there under the weight of all their stares and am anxious to leave.

"No that's ok. I wont even pretend to understand how this situation can effect someone." I follow with a humorless laugh that everyone can clearly see through.

"I'm just tired today has been a lot for me"

Sue jumps up picking up my purse for me "Of course dear, this has been quite a busy day. I think we've covered all we really needed to for tonight. Will you be here tomorrow?" She asks and I give her my best-practiced 'I'm fine' face.

"Of course we still have all those artifacts to look over, right?" I say with forced cheerfulness and she eagerly agrees.

I exchange goodbyes with everyone and make my way to the car when Sam stops me.

"Just so you know Iris there will always be a wolf close by so if you hear anything new or feel threaten just call out, ok?"

"Ok, thanks a lot Sam have a good evening" I respond as I walk off into the dark of the parking lot.

I hear the voices of around the bon fire grow again as they seem to resume their conversation and a heavy feeling of sadness descends on me and I'm anxious to get to my car before the inevitable waterworks begin.

I'm only a couple of yards from my car before I recognize a large form leaning against it. My common sense tells me to be scared and return to the bon fire or call out but my instincts tell me I'm safe. I just know it's Paul.

I don't realize I stopped walking until I see him straighten up and approach me.

He stops a couple of feet from me and we quietly observe each other in the dark. Though I'm pretty certain he's capable of seeing much more than I can. It's obvious we are both waiting for the other to talk, which results with both of us starting at the same time.

"No sorry, you go" He calmly says his voice deep and low causing my body to behave in ways I rather it would not.

"You were the one waiting for me so you obviously have something to say so go first" I firmly request.

I barely see him nod his accent before he starts "Look…I don't really know what to say about this. I know this must be all really strange to you since it's new and all but I'm really just trying to come to terms with it myself.

"I mean the concept of imprinting is not foreign to me or anything but I personally find it to be hard to um… accept… you know? I really wasn't expecting it… like ever. I figured it was something that happened to the other guys but not me, it's not something I'm comfortable with and I would have felt that way no matter who I imprinted on, so don't think I'm being this way because of you because…"

"It's okay Paul," I interrupt his awkward rambling "this is your traditions and customs not my own. I don't expect anything from this. I understand that you're not happy with the idea of fate making all your choices in life…"

_God do I ever understand that concept_

"… especially such an important decision as whom you spend the rest of your life with. If your pack is determined to rid me of my stalker problem then I wont stop them and I will be eternally grateful but won't expect anything beyond that. Your life is your own to live, you'll go your way and I'll go mine."

_Just like my real parents went their own way and the ones who came after them. My journey is one I'm destined to take alone in this life and that is a fate I will accept; I will not let it break me._

"Um wow" Paul breathes out. "I wasn't expecting this to go this well. Thanks for understanding". He continues with relief evident in his voice.

"No problem Paul" I respond keeping all emotion from my voice. "Was that all you needed to talk about, cause… I really am tired", I press, anxious to be alone to fight the unbearable tightness building in my chest.

"No, no of course, I'm sure today has been overwhelming…um I'll see you around then?" He cautiously asks and I give a solid nod as he moves away from the car and I get into the drivers seat.

He silently stands by as I close the door and pull out of my parking spot before walking out into the dark.

As soon as I hit a solid paved road I pick up speed, clenching my jaw shut and pressing my lips tight determined to hold in my emotions until I'm in my hotel room. However, I barely make it off the reservation before the road becomes blurry and I feel the heavy drops slide down my chin and plop into my lap. I take in a shuddering breath before the sobs soon join and I'm forced to pull over on a dark shoulder as the inevitable breakdown begins.

I don't even know how to grasp the pain of this situation. Where do I even start to come to terms with this? When I turned 14, I finally came to the conclusion that having the love of a family will never happen. No mother figure was going to appear to hold me when I cried; no father figure will be there to congratulate me on my accomplishments. It hurt but I accepted, I coped and moved on. I focused on myself and the pride I felt at accomplishing my own goals. As I grew older I allowed myself to fantasize about the possibility of one day creating my own family, of being that mother that would be there for her kids like I wanted someone to be there for me.

I would daydream about the perfect guy who would love me despite my faults and expect nothing but my love in return. Many failed relationships later I allowed that fantasy to fade but not until this point did I realize how very much alive that hope still was.

How was I to cope with knowing that not only did soul mates really exist, but that he too did not want me? What did I have to look forward to now? A life where my gift left me detached from those around me so I could only observe but never join? A life where I see others joys without participating? The thought was too devastating and I found myself having trouble breathing as my chest tightly clenched in its pain.

I was vaguely aware I was probably having a panic attack as I actually found difficulty in taking complete breaths and my vision started to narrow making the already blurry lights of the dashboard start to shrink. The strong independent part of me that normally ruled wanted me to fight back, to sit up and focus on the positives and regain control. The weaker part of me wanted to wallow in the misery and let it consume me in hopes I will eventually be nothing more. As I curled up onto my side the best I could in the seat I realized which side was winning this time. I just hoped to pass out right now and be blissfully free from this pain but yet again that bitch fate had other plans.

I heard the driver side door forcefully swing open and felt the cool air hit my wet overheated face as a pair of strong large hands pulled me to sit up. I could barely make out the large form of a shirtless copper skinned man before I was being moved over the center console into the passenger seat. He was grumbling something in a deep voice, then leaned over to push my hair off my face before speaking to me in a soothing tone. I just limply sat there as he maneuvered my head in his large hot hands and I guess what ever he got from me was enough for him as he sat me back and buckled me in. He was fussing with the seat before I heard the crunch of the tires on gravel and the smooth feeling of moving onto paved road.

Content that someone was there I just succumbed to the dark.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So which shirtless stud you think came to Iris's rescue? Paul?... Sam?... Jacob?... other?... Guess you will find out next week huh?**

****Next week Paul will be verbally abused by his inner wolf **and just so you know I didn't intend for this to be a cliff hanger, it's just that her part was over, writing misery is depressing so I try to avoid it (a.k.a change POV).**

**Just know her having a panic attack and passing out is very damsel in distress cliché but this is not normal behavior nor will it be. Even the strongest of women have a break down occasionally, and it really was her intention to do so in private :'(**

**And Just in case you didn't catch it, Sara is Paul's mom. **

**Please read and review and I will now give you an option of private time with not just a wolf but even a vamp, just don't request Jasper. He's mine! Don't make me whip out my pocket knife…grrrr ;-\ lol.**


	10. Chapter 10 SPOV

**A/N: So…. don't own Twilight, just my unhealthy crush on imaginary characters made real by fuck hot actors… yah feeling me ladies?**

**Ok the S in the POV should give away whom the mystery wolf is but if not, a few paragraphs in should help you. This is also not the only time I use his POV as I tend to like being in his head; it's not so angsty.**

**I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter I only had time for one read through and am still hoping to find a beta eventually…any takers?**

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I curiously watch Iris and Paul's interaction from afar as I move deeper into the tree line. Even though I can barely hear what their saying there is no need to as their body language says it all.

If I didn't already know it, I would say this would solidify Paul's status as a complete and total dick.

I feel Sam's request to join in my thoughts and I gladly let him. He watches the situation through my eyes before letting out a defeated sigh. He's running along the beach scouting for any eavesdroppers that may have happened along our bonfire before turning in with Emily for the night.

"_Do you still have patrol?"_ He asks me.

"_No not really, I'm just giving Devon some time with his imprint before his shift being how he relieved me early from mine to grab food at the bonfire."_

Sam and I both observe Iris stiffly move to her car through my eyes and without being prompted to I follow along the side of the road as she drives back to Forks.

"_Are you planning to follow her the whole way to Forks?"_ He asks me and I just hum in agreement.

"_Well Devon is meant to watch over her tonight, so when he shows up you can leave or_ _trade the shift with him_" He says and I agree.

We barely pass the rez boarder when I notice her driving slows down and is getting kind of erratic. She finally pulls over to the side and I see her head fall onto the steering wheel as her shoulders shake.

I knew she was only putting up a strong front for Paul and really wasn't that indifferent to his dismissal. She's not a cold person from what I could tell, so why would she be so uncaring that her soul mate didn't want her? No normal girl alive wouldn't be bothered by that.

I settle as close as I can to the car without being seen as I let her have her cry. God knows she deserves it. I may only have Leah as an example of what women behave like when they are rejected but even the ice queen broke down today. So I guess any other girl would too.

Ten minutes pass and her heart wrenching sobs are killing me. This poor girl did nothing to deserve this. If she were my imprint she would be happy and safe right now with the comfort of the pack around her, not crying her heart out on the side of the road in the middle of the night.

I can't even think of an appropriate punishment for Paul right now.

I suddenly realize that her gasping sobs are starting to sound more stuttered than before. The pause between breaths is lengthening and her heart rate is picking up. She sounds like she's having an asthma attack or something and I can no longer just stand by as an observer. I quickly phase and pull on my shorts and make my way over to the driver side window where I see her slumped over to her side and barely moving and I begin to panic as I realize her breathing is dangerously shallow.

I swing open her door, which is thankfully unlocked and sit her up. She wobbles around a bit like a rag doll in my hands with her eyes barely open. I shake her a little and she takes a few gulping breathes and I realize that I too am taking them along with her. I move her to the passenger seat as I curse Paul's name. I pull her face up to mine pushing her hair out of the way and trying to get a response and she mumbles out something about _just being left alone_.

I don't know if she's telling me to leave or pointing out the sad truth of her situation but I decide to not figure it out sitting in the middle of no where. I buckle her in and adjust my seat as I debate on where to take her. Instinct suggests going back to the rez where the pack will help to solve problems like my wolf is comfortable with. But the reasonable human in me knows she wouldn't want anyone to see her this way, so I choose to take her to her hotel.

She curls back up onto her side as I drive to Forks but her breathing is now normal with only the remaining hiccups from her sobbing. My heart hurts for her again as I look over at her pitiful form and I run my hand over her hair and down the side of her face. Even with a tearstained face she is beautiful. During the bonfire I was finding it difficult to not stare at her the whole time, for once in my life I can say I was truly jealous of someone. Why would fate decide she's for Paul when he doesn't even want her? If she were mine I would welcome her with open and eager arms. Maybe if I saw her first I would have imprinted on her instead of Paul. Maybe it's just that she's genetically more likely to carry on the wolf genes that drove Paul to imprint on her because otherwise they are most definitely not a match.

Then again that's like saying Emily isn't meant for Sam or Nessie for Jacob. Imprinting is more than just the pairing of genetics, which is why I don't know how Paul is capable of hurting her like this. From what I know he should have problems just being away from her. Paul has got to be seriously fucked in the head if imprinting doesn't even affect him. I've seen him use girls and just walk away before but I thought it would at least be different with his imprint.

Iris gives a loud shuddering sigh from beside me and I'm forced to concede that no, this time isn't any different.

I pull up to her hotel soon after and just watch her sleep after I turn off the car wondering how to approach this. Do I dig through her purse to find her room key then carry her into room allowing her the escape that sleep is giving her? Or do I just wake her up and say 'see you later' and leave her on her own?

She gives off a small whimper in her sleep and curls up tighter in a ball and the decision is made for me as I reach for her purse with a defeated sigh. I quickly locate her key and drape her purse across my shoulder so I don't loose it on the way to the room, cringing at how gay this must make me look. I could imagine what someone would assume seeing me topless with only a pair of cut off jeans and a purse. Might as well get a 'I'm lady Gaga's bitch' tattoo while I'm at it.

I chuckle at my own joke as I get out of the car and make my way to Iris's door. I quickly unbuckle and scoop her up locking the door behind us and find my way to her room. I try my best not to enjoy how warm and soft she feels in my arms not to mention how fuck awesome she smells. As I adjust her in my arms to unlock the door I allow my self the luxury of nuzzling into her hair and reveling in the smell imbedded in those silky strands.

When I open the door I find myself enveloped in her delicious scent, making me groan internally. I gently place her in the bed and then move to pull off her shoes so I can tuck her in. Unfortunately it is that action that finally wakes her as she slowly sits up and gives a confused swollen eyed stare around the room stopping to settle on me. Her face scrunches up in confusion as she tries to understand how she ended up here and how I play into it.

"Hey, I'm Seth" I tell her offering her my hand that she now shifts her confused stare to causing me to awkwardly pull it back.

"Um I was at the bon fire but I don't think we were officially introduced, I'm Leah's brother and Jacobs Beta"

Her confusion clears off her face as she starts to remember the events of today, she stares off to a spot on the carpet as she gathers her thoughts and clears her throat several times.

"So Seth how did I end up here? I cant seem to remember that part clearly"

"Well I was following you to the hotel as part the guard detail assigned to you and realized you…um… were having problems driving so I helped you get the rest of the way here."

She gives a humorless chuckle and mumbles "Problems driving, if that isn't the most politically correct way of explaining what I was doing "

"Yeah well… let's just say you look like you needed someone. Sorry if I was intruding" I say sincerely

"You weren't intruding Seth" She replies making eye contact with me and I momentarily find myself lost in her hazel eyes. "Thank You".

"No problem" I say my voice slightly cracking.

A minute of awkward silence follows and I take that as my cue to leave. "Well I guess you probably want to get to sleep now so I'll just be going".

"Where?"

"Where what?"

She smiles at my confusion and restates her question "No where will you be at? You said your assigned to guard me so do you go phase then skulk around the tree line outside"

"No," I start smiling back "I don't 'skulk' anywhere I 'patrol' the tree line"

"Oh okay, guess that's much different then" She teases her smile growing a little wider and I find mine doing the same.

"Why'd you ask?"

"I don't know I just don't like the idea of anyone being uncomfortable on my behalf. All of you are all so nice to me… for the most part. And now you're going to spend the rest of the night 'patrolling' around in the dark while I sleep warm and comfortable inside."

I'm touched by her concern and am reminded of a human Bella, minus the vampire fetish.

"Well first off I'm always warm no matter where I'm at so you can forget that issue as for the rest…well that's what we were designed to do, you know protect the normal people from the freaks"

"But I am a freak" She retorts.

"You're not a freak" I respond firmly.

"Really I'm not then what would you label me as? Because I sure as hell ain't normal". She states holding up her gloved hands like an example.

The huskiness in her voice gives away true emotions, as it's obvious she's holding back her urge to cry and I give in and sit next to her on the bed and pull her into my arms. If I've ever met anyone who needs a hug it's her. I know it's not her gift that's really bothering her right now but more the fact that her supernatural soul mate has refused her and I would have to admit that yes that's not exactly normal but it's Paul whose the freak not her and I tell her so.

Something I instantly regret as her floodgates open up again and I find myself with an arm full of sobbing girl.

"Ssshh," I sooth her as I rub her back comfortingly. She has at it for a good ten minutes and I find the act to be much more heartbreaking now that I have a front row seat to the misery.

Paul doesn't deserve to have any girl mourn the loss of his non-existent affection. So I reach over to the nightstand and pull out a few tissues from the box there and pull her face up from my chest to wipe at the mess of tears and… other stuff. She stops me half way and does it her self then blubbers out an apology before wiping on my chest where I'm sure a puddle must have formed.

"Please don't let that ass do this to you, Believe me when I say he is not worth it and I mean that in the most uncliche way possible. He truly is a dick and unfortunately only tends to think with that particular appendage "

"S-so that's w-why he doesn't want me so h-he can be free to f-fuck whomever he wants?" She sobs out and I resist the urge to smack my forehead as I wince at my stupidity. As much as I want to deny it I realize that's it probably part of the truth and to avoid lying I change the subject.

I look around for a topic change and spot the remote by the nightstand. The room she's in is one of the higher quality ones offered here and there is a nice TV with a satellite box hooked up to it.

"Look I know it's quite obvious I'm the wrong sex to offer this suggestion but lets find some non romantic feel good comedy on TV to watch and stuff our selves full of empty calories."

She responds with a weird mix of a chuckle and a sob as I click on the TV and turn to the guide. I spot the original Star Wars playing and I almost give into my bromance with Han Solo till I realize that even the romance between him and the princess would probably not be appreciated right now.

I find Zombieland playing and realize the romance there is just too pathetic to really count plus the movie just started. I toss the remote back on the bed and figured the overabundance of gore will keep her occupied while I run to the vending machine to find unhealthy quantities of sugar and salt.

I lay Iris back on the pillows piled against the headboard as she locks her eyes on to the screen and mumbles "I love this movie".

And I add yet another tick to my mental perfect girl checklist and let out a big sigh as I dig around my pockets looking for that ten from yesterday. Iris notices and leans over the side of the bed to dig in her purse before tossing a ten at me.

"Can you just get me snickers and Dr. Pepper and whatever you want?" She shyly asks and I give her a winning smile.

"Don't worry I was planning to come back with everything the vending machines offered anyway, it has been a whole three hours since I ate" I joke and she gives me a watery smile and a thanks.

I use up all ten of my dollars and just put in Iris's ten when I hear the movement of one of the wolves nearby. The scent tells me it's Devon and I realized I forgot I was only supposed to temporarily cover his shift. I hear him phase and put on his pants and join me by the vending machine.

I toss him one of the candy bars from the growing pile on top of the machine and he nods out a thanks as he rips the wrapper open.

"I thought you got a chance to eat at the bon fire" Devon comments as he realizes just how much I just put into the machine.

"Yeah I got enough but I'm playing the roll of a supportive man hating girlfriend tonight so I'm building up the chocolate reserves"

"What the fuck you talking about man?" Devon laughs as he bites into his candy.

"At the Bonfire Iris figured out she's Paul's imprint and said asshole approached her afterwards to pretty much tell her he was gonna refuse it. From what I discovered about her earlier from Sam, being abandoned tends to be the theme of her life so she's not doing so hot right now" I explain somberly.

"How?" he asked. "I mean how does someone refuse an imprint?"

"Don't know man" I answer bitterly as I punch in the numbers on the vending machine for a bag of chips. "I'm one of the last people you can ask about that"

"Yeah, sorry, you know what I mean. I know once I imprinted on Amber there was no walking away. I know Paul is a stubborn asshole but denying an imprint is like denying that first phase. It's just not possible and simply inevitable"

"Yeah well I don't think she cares much for the impossible and is much more focused on the whole "I want nothing to do with this whole imprinting/soul mate business, but don't worry it's not you it's me".

"What. A. Piece. Of. Shit." Devon growls and I find myself eagerly nodding in agreement. "Did he really use that line?"

"Oh yeah. I think it's one of his regular lines too, I know I've easily heard him use it several times since I've known him, minus the whole imprinting part of course".

"So then what's the plan your gonna stay here with her for tonight?"

"Yeah, I don't think she's really wants to be alone to dwell on it and I don't exactly feel comfortable letting her either" I say nonchalantly.

"Careful Seth, remember no matter what Paul says he will eventually come for her and she will let him"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hiss at him.

"Nothing, just don't get too attached. Brady showed me some of her bonfire story and besides just being really pretty I can see her as being your type, you know sarcastic but sweet"

I merely give him a death glare in response but not so much at the observation but because he's right. Luckily he feels the pull of a Beta and quickly lowers his eyes.

"I'm not a kid Devon I'm a little past the impossible crush phase" I mutter as I quickly punch out a few more numbers on the machine then collect the change.

"I know, I know, sorry I didn't mean it like that".

"Whatever, so who else is set to patrol tonight?"

"Well Cody is supposed to come on after Brady around 3 and I believe it's supposed to be Quil from your side."

"I plan to stay till she's asleep, it just feels wrong otherwise so I'll finish your shift and you'll repay me some other time, tell Brady to just call out if he finds something since I wont be phased but the room is ground level so I'll be right out".

"Will do man, I'll talk to you later then" he says before running into the brush and stripping down.

Thinking over Devon's warning I walk back to the room with my bounty and Iris stiffly sits up when I walk in. She eagerly opens the snickers I hand to her and takes such a reverent bite I find myself jealous of the candy. She makes it half way through the candy by time I finish a few Little Debbie cakes and a can of cola. We silently watch the movie as I sit on the end of the bed.

After 15 minutes of silence and enough junk food to even make myself sick she finally speaks up and I'm almost startled by it.

"Why do all zombies always seem to have mouth full's of black gunk and old blood waiting to spill out in every scene?" She croaks out. "That stuffs more disturbing then all the blood and guts".

"I don't know maybe it's supposed to show how they're all decomposing from the inside" I thoughtfully respond.

She nods in agreement but it's clear she's not done thinking about it. "But then that would mean they would be pouring out that stuff from all their orifices and you never see zombies with explosive black diarrhea" She flatly adds and I can't help but laugh at her observation.

"I think even horror fans would find man eating zombies with explosive decomposing diarrhea and vomit to be too disturbing" I chuckle out.

"I agree" She responds with a weak giggle as she continues her slow nibbling.

It's silent yet again as we watch the lead character interact with a frustrated but funny Woody Harrelson.

"Where did that comment come from anyway?" I ask wanting to keep her talking.

"I don't know, it's something I always wonder about and I never have anyone to watch these type of movies with so we can discuss it."

There's no trace of emotion in her voice when she says it and I just know it isn't an act to gain sympathy but it does. Why doesn't a young beautiful woman have someone to curl up and watch scary movies with? Hell I know a dozen guys including myself who would find it to be an ideal way to spend the night.

"Not to be nosy but how can someone who looks like you have a problem finding company for a movie night?"

"You're not being nosy" she answers, "it's a reasonable question, I guess …but your forgetting one key detail"

"Which is…"

"Why are you currently here with me Seth?" She casually asks turning her body to slightly face me now seated on an armchair to her right.

A dozen different answers run through my mind as I think of the less than platonic explanations for being here and wonder if she realizes and is confronting me about it. However her expression is open and innocent so I think of the most obvious answer, which is to make sure she's safe from her undead stalkers.

"Ah, I get it now. Sorry guess that was a stupid question. You already explained at the bonfire how they've been harassing you for about two years now right?"

"Exactly, any relationship would only be a liability, something for them to use against me. So I pretty much just became a social shut in. My neighbor is the only one I didn't completely cut off because she sort of needs me and it would really effect her standard of living."

"Wow, that sucks," I say honestly and she shrugs and just gives me a weak smile.

"Thanks for that observation, captain obvious," she teases and I merely smile in response.

We go back to watching the movie staying relatively silent until she starts with another line of silly questioning that she seems to have plucked right of my head, like "What would you do if there were no people around anymore?", "What would be the one item you missed as much as Woody Harrelson's Twinkie?", "What celebrity home would you visit if LA was full of zombies?"

The questions are inane and wonderful as are her own responses. We joke around teasing each other in regards to our answers and end up completely ignoring the last half of the movie except for the part where we tear up the story line.

"This here is such a plot hole," She mumbles as she chews on some tough jerky. Its obvious that the pain of her current situation is still there by the smiles that yet to reach her eyes but I know I'm doing a good job of not letting her dwell on it.

"What is?" I respond around my own mouthful of snack food.

"I mean they have both been smart enough to have made it this far and stolen the guys car twice but they pull off such a stupid move as to power up and play in an amusement park in the middle of the night in a zombie infested town… I mean come on… really?"

I merely laugh at the obvious disgust on her face, it's pretty clear she takes movies much more seriously than most. The only person I know that takes movies this serious is …ugh… that asshole Paul… of course. I shake my head to release that train of thought and rejoin her in her criticism of the movie till it comes to the end.

As the credits start to run I gauge her mood and even if she doesn't realize it I see her face practically melt into one of misery from the corner of my eye. I want to ask if she would like me to leave so she can sleep but it's obvious she doesn't and will probably start dwelling on her misfortune as soon as I'm gone.

"How about you get ready for bed and stuff as I go outside to check in, then we can tear apart another movie if you want?" I offer, this way she can dismiss me if she wants without thinking I want to go, cause really I don't. I can't remember the last time I had this much fun just spending time with a woman. Damn it! Fucking Devon and his wisdom.

"Sure that will be fine if you don't mind", She replies through a yawn.

I check in as I say I would and by time I get back she's already passed out. She looks beautiful and so peaceful despite the swollen eyes from her earlier cry. Then I realize I'm being creepy as I watch her sleep and remind myself that's Edwards's territory there. Though I do internally pout that I can't watch another movie with her. I cover her up and settle into the armchair, grabbing the remote and lowering the volume to levels most people wouldn't hear. Thankfully, I'm not most people.

I spend the night channel surfing or partially dozing, between checking in with Cody every few hours. Considering Iris didn't fall asleep till after 1am I expected her to sleep in a little but she was up by 7am, startling when she spotted me in the corner as she tried to remember where she was. I give her a weak smile and tell her I'll be outside to wait for her.

A half hour later she walks out looking gorgeous with her hair loose and flowing in curls down her back. I'm so busy watching her hips roll as she walks I don't notice we're both walking to the drivers side. I give her a sheepish smile and she returns it.

"Gah you behemoths' always move these seats so far back" She grumbles as I smirk down at her watching her fight with her seat. Once she's settled in I make my way over to the passenger side just as she reverses almost hitting me but I jump out of the way in time.

"Oh my God Seth! I am soo sorry. Did I hurt you?" She practically yells as she props her door open to look at me.

"The car on the other side is barely a foot from me so I was going to back out to give you room to get in. I thought that's what you were waiting for" She rambles all panicky and I can't help but chuckle as I finally climb into the car.

She looks me over for injuries even though she didn't touch me and I grab her hand to get her attention. "Hey calm down I'm fine, there is not much chance you can really hurt me with this little eco friendly car. Even at cruising speed the most you may do is break a few bones and even then I'll be fine after a few days"

Her mouth pops open in awe. "Holy hell really? Sweet baby Jesus that's some crazy shit. No wonder you guys are such a threat to those… creatures."

All I can do is laugh as she drives off. Twenty minutes later thanks to her crazy lead foot we're back at the rez community center. I tell her to pull around to the small area in the back where we find my mom waiting, which means Iris probably called her at some point this morning.

"Morning mom" I greet picking her up with a hug and she gives me one of her loving smiles in return.

"Good morning Sue" Iris greets and reaches out a hand for a shake but my mom just swats it away before pulling her in for a hug. "Your family now dear, family hugs"

I smile at the sight of Iris's cautious but slightly wistful face and hope she's finally getting how Paul is the only one here who doesn't want her.

"Well I got some breakfast for you guys in the kitchen, so we can eat before we start" My mom says as we all head in.

We sit down in the centers kitchen enjoying the larger than normal spread my mom laid out as they both laugh at my appetite and my moms unlimited supply of embarrassing stories of me. I grumble about it as expected but I'm just happy to see Iris laugh, her smile truly takes my breath away. Unfortunately my mom notices my looks and gives me a warning one in return causing me to roll my eyes.

We finally head to the artifacts and now that we know what she can do we get as excited as she obviously does. She takes her gloves off on the way to the table and lays them gently over her purse that she puts down next to a bowl.

"Are you ready Sue?" She asks and my mom nods pen in hand.

Iris tentatively reaches for a long string of extremely small beads. They are so tiny I can't imagine them holding anything of value but Iris's face lights up when she holds it.

Slowly she starts, "This is a child's bracelet and or necklace that was considered to be very lucky. It was made for a child that had survived an illness that most did not survive. Some kind of flu I think. Another child was wearing it when a bear had wandered into camp and the bear completely bypassed the child leaving her unharmed. Many parents from the tribe believed it to be lucky and the beads were shared amongst the younger children for some ceremony they would perform in the early years. It was used like a blessed lucky charm or something similar. There is nothing but happiness and cute little faces and voices to be read. What a nice find to start off the day" she muses, then pauses with a slightly concerned smile.

"Again it ends with a noisy and tension filled dash to safety like every other item here. I would like to know what it was." She mutters passing the beads to my mom who takes her time to observe it better.

"Perhaps we should keep this", my mom suggests and Iris gives a small shrug.

"You can, it's one of the more beloved items of this set but the beadwork is exquisite, it was made by the young but older sister of the first child so the details are finer since the hands of the maker were smaller. It would fetch a pretty penny but then you can't use it to continue the blessing it provides to the children of this tribe.

"That's a choice you all may like to discuss before the auction begins." Iris says honestly using one of her more professional tones. It isn't distant but it's obviously the frame of mind she puts herself in during these readings.

As she works I take in her form fitting pants and sweater as I remember her laughs during breakfast and again curse the fates she was given to Paul. She moves on down the table choosing her next item when I feel pointy jab into my side. I look down to see my mom glaring at me.

"What is wrong with you? She hisses too low for Iris to hear. She's your brothers imprint no matter how much of an ass he is, stop undressing her with your eyes".

I give her an incredulous look that silently says _I'm not. _

But my mom just continues with her glare. " You were giving her googly eyes all during breakfast.

_Googly eyes? Nice wordage mom._

"Seth," My mom starts using her louder voice so Iris can now hear " How about you head back to your place and take a chance to shower and change and come meet us back here so you can escort Iris to Sam's"

Iris turns to watch us with a guilty look to her "Oh Seth I'm sorry I've been so selfish I didn't even offer you a chance to wash up before we left. You should go and take some time for yourself, I'll be fine here with you mom till you get back."

I now return my moms glare and she responds with a cheeky smile. "We'll see you later son" as she pats my arm in dismissal.

I contain my growl taking the hint before stalking out giving them a wave goodbye. Five minutes later I make it to my place and strip off my shorts in the hall laundry room on the way to the bathroom.

I bathe and dress in a pair of jeans and a band t-shirt and even wear a pair of canvas flip flops since I know I have no reason to phase today as I'm not on schedule. After bullshitting around the house cleaning up a bit and snacking I figure I gave them enough time and head back.

When I get to the center they are no longer in the ballroom and are in the office area where it seems my mom is paying Iris her fee.

"I feel wrong taking this Sue since this is turning out to be more of a social meeting than a business one" Iris says lowly.

"Oh nonsense your still doing a job everyone is going love to hear what you discovered and the money this will make will really help us out" My mom replies as Iris fills out some official looking paper work.

They chat a little more as Iris explains the certificates she's giving my mom. They eventually notice and greet me as I settle in to the seat next to Iris, enjoying her proximity and smell. I make it a point to keep my eyes off her and give my mom a _see I'm behaving_ look when she keeps sneaking me suspicious glances.

When we're all done my mom heads out the front of the building as I escort Iris to her car in the back. I lead her out locking up behind us as we discuss going to Sam's. She places her arms on mine as we speak and it's obviously a friendly gesture but I can't help but wish it to be more. I convince her to stay in Leah's spare room tonight and she agrees because she wants to make it easier on us.

"Thank you for being such a good friend Seth you really didn't have to help me last night but you did and I really appreciate it". She whispers throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly.

My body tenses for a split second in shock before I'm pulling her small soft body into my own as I return the embrace. She is so soft, small and curvy and smells fucking amazing and I take a deep breath as I lower my head to her hair.

Just then I hear the unmistakable sound of a growl, long low and deep and very threatening. I snap my head up to find a very irate Paul making his way toward us.

Great, just fucking great, I think as I release Iris and maneuver her around me. Here we go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes I know I kind of left this like a cliffhanger but next week I will be posting Paul's POV as I'm sure you all want to know how he handled the night before we continue.**

**Next chapter was one of my favorites for some reason and then I have about 2-3 half chapters written then a full one of Paul's break through and the start of their reconciliation. I honestly am unsure how I want to continue, which is why ****I have a poll on my profile**** so you guys can tell me what type of ending you would prefer, so visit and vote please.**

**Also I would like to thank ourlovestory221, Midnight LeAnn, Shelbron and random cookie ninja for their reviews and I can honestly say I see why some authors say reviews are inspiring because in Shelbrons review she made a point I didn't consider that is now helping me change one of my half chapters into a full one. **

**So please R&R because it really does help me write better especially when you point out details I tend to forget or overlook. I also warn I can't promise I will post next week because the movers will be here taking away my big screen iMac *****sniff**** * she's my best friend and I hate my husbands lap top.**


	11. Chapter 11 PPov

**I don't own twilight my brain wasn't that creative, but this version of Paul is all mine ;-}**

**A/N: SO sorry that I didn't post last week but my computer was in the car w/my husband on it's way to Texas. Then once here we had to find a place to settle down and set up for the next couple of weeks. So to say the least I was busy. I would like to thank Happinie93, Shelbron, Michelle7, Random Cookie Ninja and Midnight LeAnn for their wonderful reviews.**

**As for this chapter, this is what happened with Paul after Iris drove away after the bonfire, till he finds Seth and her hugging behind the town hall… Paul fights a lot with his very vocal inner wolf too. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

I watch her take off in her car and find myself fighting the strong urge of my wolf to follow her. She told me she understood and she was okay with it. I was free again, no one to answer to… besides the Alpha, the counsel, the tribe…. okay so I still have a lot of responsibilities to account for but at least I avoided adding another to the list.

_It wouldn't have been like that and you know it. Your only imposing your beliefs on the other imprinted wolves but you know how happy and proud they all are to be responsible for their mates._

I growl as I tug at my hair in exasperation. I know most people have a conscious that creates uneasy feelings when they do something wrong but lately mine has developed into a full-grown alter ego. It's like Jiminy Cricket is on my shoulder whispering in my ear. Though I imagine he would look more like a tiny wolf and not an insect.

Ah, what should I name you tiny imaginary canine so I can properly tell you to fuck off? I slowly walk back to my house thinking of known evil dogs in pop culture to avoid thinking over my conversation with Iris.

_What are you afraid to think over? Remember you're happy about her acceptance of you being a coward._

What was that evil three headed dog of the under world called again? Cebulus, Carius?

_An evil conscious would support your emotional destruction of the girl your meant to love and protect not the other way around._

Hmm? What are names of happy go lucky dogs I can't stand? There's Scooby, but fuck if I don't love that dog and his high as a kite friend Shaggy. Snoopy's too cool too he wouldn't harass me like this. Ah yes Lassie, now if that isn't an annoying as hell too damn pretty dog.

_You done with your retarded train of thought yet? _

_You just don't want to dwell on how easy she accepted your escape because we both know that's what eating you right now._

There was nothing for her to accept, it's not like we knew each other for long. She only saw a glimpse of a whipped Paul for a few hours, not enough to get her hopes up. We both agreed to move on once the danger on her life was gone.

_So when it is will you let her go? Allow her to live wherever she wants with whomever she wants? Start a family with another man? Forget you even existed?_

I squeeze my eyes shut and focus on the trembling in my body. I will not phase, these are the only clean pair of pants I have right now and I don't want anyone in my mind. I slam the door open to my house and anxiously pace around the ground floor.

_It's one thing to be away from your mate when your doing your duties as a protector but not like this. It's going to hurt and fuck with your mind; Sam couldn't do it neither can you. Do you really think your self to be stronger than an Alpha?_

"Fuck off Lassie" I growl out and I hear a faint laugh in my mind. It's official I'm going insane. This fucking broad pops out of nowhere and is going to drive me fucking insane.

So I spend the next few hours occupying my mind with food and the best of my TiVo'd collection of action and car related shows. It's spring and football season is over and I mourn the distraction that would have guaranteed.

I start to doze off around 3 am but I have this nagging feeling like I forgot something important that wont let me fall into deep sleep like I need. The next 3-4 hours are spent being half awake half asleep and pissed off at those Mythbuster guys for still being such huge nerds despite the cool shit they do. I guess they are having some kind of a marathon on them or something cause it's been 6 hours straight of mustache guy on TV. The cute red head is all preggo for half of the episodes totally destroying whatever sex appeal she's supposed to bring to the show. Well unless you're into that, which I guess some are considering the collection of preggo pornos that exist.

_I bet you would find Iris sexy if she was all round and glowing with your kid in her._

What the Fuck Lassie! I thought you had finally chosen to go away for the night, give it up already.

Even though Iris hasn't really left my thoughts just the notion of her returns that borderline unbearable tightness in my chest that I've been trying to ignore since she drove off yesterday.

I realize that despite the lack of sleep I am suddenly fully awake now. It's a little past 7 and I figure I should shower and get to work. We do a lot of the construction here on the rez along side the hired contractors. Even though as a whole the tribe tends to provide for us we feel it's only right to earn our way as much as possible. Plus this way gets cash in my hands instead of just free food. There's more than enough work to be done on the Rez now but before then we would go out into Forks to work too. A few of the guys including myself had taken some community college classes considering the state paid for them. This means that between us we had varying degrees and certificates that allowed us to charge professional prices.

Plus it didn't hurt that the pack mind allowed us to learn what the others had. For about 2-3 years it seemed classes and training is all that consumed our minds both in and out of wolf form. I actually hoped for a vampire invasion back then to break up the monotony but none ever came.

Sam convinced us all to save money so in case the tribe ever fell on hard times they wouldn't have to provide for us. So at least all the work resulted in comfortable savings among the older wolves.

I drag my ass up the stairs unwilling to leave my cocoon of snack crumbs and pillows on the couch. I instantly regret my decision when I open my bedroom door to discover Iris's scent is still very much present. I again allow myself to fall face first into the bed and suck in her smell making that tightness just a bit lighter. Why the fuck must she smell so good? It makes me want to lick and suck on her, maybe nibble a bit too. My dick readily agrees as it twitches and takes up more room in my pants.

_Sex with your imprint would be better than it has ever been with any other woman. You know this yet you deny yourself._

Isn't Timmy trapped in a well somewhere fucker?

I groan as I pull myself off the bed to remove my pants and wander into my shower. I stay under the water till it goes cold then scrub up and get out. I put on some khaki cargo shorts with a white T-shirt, socks and work boots and find myself briefly wondering how Iris likes her men to dress. I practically growl at myself for even thinking that way.

_So you're not going to think of her at all? Why don't you just try to stop the sun from setting while you're at it?_

Eat chocolate Lassie.

I make a quick pass through my kitchen and living room cleaning up my mess from last night. I debate eating breakfast and realize I actually don't have much of an appetite. I refuse to dwell on how strange that is for me.

I make it to the site of the new school and find Jared and Brady already working with some contractors from Port Angeles. They're going over some plans for putting up drywall today and add me into the plans when I join them. Jared and Brady are trying to make eye contact, probably wanting a chance to ask me about this imprinting situation.

I work as far as I can from them for most of the morning.

We all take a break for an early lunch around 11 and some of the contractors are discussing how great this school is going to look when it's done.

"It will be nice knowing I helped create the school my kids will be going to," Brady says to one of the older contractors. He and his imprint finally decided to try for kids after their one-year anniversary last month and kids is all he's been thinking about. He's another romance-focused guy like Seth and they are both equally nauseating.

Jared gives a dreamy smile of happiness as he thinks of his kids going here too and I internally roll my eyes.

_Don't worry at the rate your going you won't have to think of any of your children benefiting from your hard work and skills, just everyone else's._

This time I do roll my eyes at that little imaginary bitch yapping in my head.

One of the younger contractors, Andrew, who just showed up from grabbing some blueprints from the town hall notices.

"You family men may be all about the kids but I'm still focused on the process of making them" He jokes and looks to me for approval. He's a little spit fuck barely out of high school but he knows enough from working in his family's construction business to be of use around here. He looks up to the members of the pack because he admires our physiques and 'swagga' as he calls it and has been spending extra time in gym trying to emulate us.

Normally it's annoying but I admire the kid for his effort no matter how fruitless it is.

I give him a weak smile in return and focus on my sandwich as he continues to yap on.

"There was some hot chick working with those old tribal artifacts at the town center that I wouldn't mind practicing the art of baby making with but your boy Seth was already all over that. You lucky bastards get all the hot chicks" he trails off as Jared whips his head over to me.

Normally I'm quick but it takes a second for my mind to process what he just said. First I register that he's talking about Iris when he mentions the artifacts, causing that tightness to return to my chest with a vengeance even though it really hasn't left. Then I pick up on the fact that Seth 'was already all over that' and I see red. Jared motions to Brady when they notice my shaking and he quickly grabs at me and walks me away from the guys.

"Whoa, Whoa Paul, you know Andrew he's always talking shit just calm down ok? The guys are looking at us," He says slightly looking back at the confused contractors and a concerned Brady.

Jared and me walk out to the parking lot out of their view as I focus on my breathing so I don't phase. It's been years since my temper has been this unstable and I find myself wanting to lash out. I pace back and forth in front of my truck as Jared silently watches.

I take a few deep breaths and finally stop my shaking "I'm going to the town center" I tell him reaching in my pants for the truck keys.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" He asks grabbing for my arm and I push him off with a growl throwing him into the car parked next to mine.

He responds with a growl of his own jumping back up and squaring his shoulders. "I thought you didn't fucking care Paul" He taunts.

"I do when a brother moves in on territory he clearly has no purpose claiming," I snarl.

"Every time I think you've finally grown up you remind me how much of a fucking child you are. You don't want her but you don't want anyone to have her either? What are you 6?"

"This is different and you know it so fuck off with your fucking speeches," I say as I slam my door in his face and take off.

I get to the center but don't see any cars parked in the front. I pull up to the first available spot and make my way to the front door when the wind shifts and I get a lungful of the scent that tortured me this morning. It's coming from the rear of the building where I know there's a gravel driveway that leads to the backdoor. I walk towards the back and finally see her through the trees coming out the backdoor.

I don't know how but she's more beautiful than since I've last seen her. She wearing a pair of dark form fitting dress pants with a long beige sweater that hugs all of her curves down to her hips. There's a skinny belt looped around her round hips that's a shade of dark gray that matches her leather gloves and heeled boots. Her cheeks are flushed and she's smiling back at someone behind her. Her curly hair is loose but artfully framing her face down to her shoulders.

Another breeze brings her scent to me and the tightening in me chest loosens and I physically find myself having an easier time breathing.

_This isn't just in your head, you really do need her, you will physically suffer without her and she eventually will too._

I ignore the voice as I see the hulking form of Seth exiting behind her. He places his large hand on her lower back to guide her out of the way of the door so he can lock it behind him.

Without needing to think about it I find myself quickly making my way towards them. I watch as she places her hand on his extended forearm and they exchange a few words before she wraps her arms around his neck in a hug and he wraps his around her waist slightly lifting her off the ground.

I'm already seeing red but it's when he closes his eyes to pull in a deep breath from her hair when I feel the growl rip out of me causing Seth to snap his head up and make eye contact with me.

He obviously sees the crazed look in my eyes cause he quickly releases Iris then pushes her behind him.

I want to rip his fucking throat out with my hands.

Iris is confused before she notices me approaching from the direction Seth is looking in and crosses her arms across her chest in what looks like annoyance.

It is that action alone that causes my frustration to now include her.

"Paul" Seth says warningly when I approach the small clearing behind the building where her car is parked.

"Morning Paul" Iris says flatly from behind him.

"Morning," I reply "looks like the two of you are having a good morning so far"

She furrows her brow and tilts her head to the side "Yeah it's great" she drawls then turns to Seth whose eyes have yet to leave me.

"I'm gonna go back to the Hotel just call me if I'm needed for anything else, you have my number right?" She asks placing her hand on his forearm again.

Seth tears his eyes from me and looks down on her with a much softer look, "Yeah you put it in my phone last night, I'll call you later"

_Why does he have her number? Why was he with her last night?_

"When did you two become so chummy?" I ask icily causing Iris to whip her head towards me with a narrow eyed stare.

"Since he hung out with me last night during his shift" She warily replies.

"You weren't scheduled for last night Seth, I know I created the schedule with Quil," I practically growl at him.

Iris stiffens at the obvious tension growing between Seth and myself and interrupts Seth's response.

"He didn't have to but I asked him to stay to keep me company" She states like a challenge and the red that was framing my vision starts to pulse like a living thing.

"Keep you company huh?" I repeat with a mocking scoff. "So since you failed to keep my interest you decide to move on to one of the available guys? Didn't think you would be that desperate to gain our favor and protection that you would take that route?" I say maliciously.

Her mouth pops open and her head draws back as if I physically hit her and I ignore the twisting of my gut that I just know is an echo of her own reaction.

"How fucking dare you…" Seth growls as he makes his way towards me but I continue on keeping my eyes on him this time anxious for the fight that's coming.

"Just saying it seems kind of cheap and pathetic but if that's your thing Seth you're more than welcome to her I know you've been having kind of a dry spell lately. I have more than enough of her type just waiting to 'keep me company' at night" I say with a smirk as I make air quotes.

I glance behind Seth to see Iris looking at me in shock but it's the undisguised pain the registers most on her features. However, I'm too far-gone to care. Lassies whines don't even register and I only care that I've won this round. I flash her a smug smirk as she quickly stumbles to her car before I return my attention to Seth who is now watching her departure too.

_Noo! What are you doing? She's not the enemy here your hurting her can't you feel it?_

I hardly register the voice or the sharp lump that has just taken residence behind my ribs. I'm just focus on the inevitable fight and the numbing release it will bring.

Bring it on baby beta, this should be fun.

I vaguely hear the crunch of the car tires on gravel fade off as I register the shrinking glint of silver to my left as I turn to focus on Seth more who is watching her drive off with a pitying expression. Shaking his head he turns to face me and returns my look of pure rage that quickly flashes to one of confusion.

From behind I suddenly hear the low whine of an electric engine come closer and the crunch of the gravel pick up in intensity. Despite all my super natural reflexes I fail to appropriately react to the glint of silver growing larger in my peripheral before I get all the wind knocked out of me as my left leg snaps.

I'm flying into trees several feet away before my mind registers that the fast approaching glint of silver was in fact Iris's car heading right towards me.

I smash into one of the larger trees that stops my unwanted foray into the woods and land at its base with a painful popping thump in my leg.

Fucking Lassie is cackling in my head as I state the obvious "Fucking bitch hit me" before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah I know she's crazy right! Paul will be ok though so don't worry, I kind of foreshadowed this car hit in the last chapter when Iris almost hit Seth… Yes she should have her license taken away, lol.**

**The way I look at it Paul has been real wrong and the only way for reconciliation between these two is for 1. Iris to forgive him for his wrongs and ignores his asshole ways. 2. For Paul to grovel and act whipped to redeem himself. Or… 3. For her to equally wrong him back in some way so they are both even and back on the same level where they can start over again.**

**I just CAN'T write those first two options since that means I would have to weaken one of my strong lead characters and the 3****rd**** is just so much more fun, so there it is.**

**Plus Iris needs to be flawed in some way so turning bat shit crazy when she's wronged seems about right for the kind of girl meant for Paul.**

**Also the Poll seems to be kinda wonky no matter how many times I reload it so I'm gonna go with a less action filled ending focused more on the romance of the two leads. However, if you would prefer some sort of an action packed resolution to the Iris's stalkers let me know and even share some ideas on how if you like and I will gladly fit it in.**


	12. Chapter 12 SPOV

**A/N: I know a lot of my loyal readers are probably gone and I apologize for my disappearance but Real Life has kicked my family's butt for the past 2 months. We had a house sold from under us, stuck in a hotel for over a month with 4-year-old twins with average outdoor temp at 105+ degrees, a brown recluse bite and bee sting w/allergic reactions, jumped by fire ants, 4 stitches for a little forehead, unpacking continually damaged goods …and worse yet little to NO internet access... wtf? Thank God for my iPhone. **

**So to say the least my Muse has hidden away until I can settle my life back to normal and with a house full of boxes to be unpacked and family insisting to visit before we're ready that wont be anytime soon. So updates wont be as frequent as they used to be before the move but I WILL BE FINISHING THIS STORY.**

**OK…. Soo last we checked Paul was still being a dick and told Iris he didn't want her so Seth decided to jump in and provide a shoulder to cry on. This causes Paul who is trying hard to ignore the imprint pull to see red. He says hurtful things and Iris retaliates by hitting him with a car. Yeah its extreme but so is the lifestyle of turning into wolves to kill vamps.**

**Again I don't own the twilight story line this is all Stephanie Meyers world I'm twisting around for my own purpose, I definitely do not want to take credit for the disaster that is Breaking Dawn... **

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Keeping my eyes on Paul I see Iris in my peripheral as she goes white and stares at him dumbly while he glares at me, smug smirk still firmly in place. She stumbles as she backs the few feet needed to get back to her car. Her hands are clearly shaking as she opens the door and practically dives in and straps the seatbelt across herself. I move away from the car to Paul's left to let her pull out of her parking spot in the cramped driveway.

I understand her need to escape and I want to deal with Paul in my own way without her seeing. He may be older but we are both Beta's and are equal in strength and agility and I plan on beating the shit out of him. He's a pathetic coward to hurt this poor girl that did nothing to deserve his destructive attitude.

The high pitch whine of the electric engine breaks up the unnatural stillness of the scene as she reverses and Paul finally glances her way as she drives off. His flat black eyes quickly focus back on me but it's obvious it's just so he doesn't have to view the repercussions of his misplaced anger.

I watch her head turn to see what's behind her and then return my full focus to Paul.

From the corner of my eye I see the car stop and I figure she is going to try to turn the car in the small area so she can drive straight out of the partially hidden driveway.

Instead I hear the rev of an engine and a flash of silver before I hear the crunching of metal and snapping of bone. Iris's driver side airbag deploys as Paul flies several yards into the air before he smacks into a tree with another bone snapping thud and grunt.

The wolf in me allows me to see every second in perfect detail but my mind still can't grasp what just happened.

Iris just hit Paul with her car!

And the way the hood of the car is slightly crumpled into a C shape from the impact, it's obvious it was fucking hard.

Iris sits silently in the car gently pushing down the airbag as I hear several gasping breaths from Paul as he mutter's "Fucking bitch hit me" before passing out.

I rush to the tree line and there is a gradual downward slope to the ground that is fairly dense with brush and trees. I see Paul leaning against a thick tree were he finally came to a stop. As expected I don't see any bleeding wounds from Paul but his left leg is definitely at an awkward angle. He wont be walking for a day or two that's for sure and he's going to need Carlisle help to make sure his bones set right. He is going to hate that fact more than the 24-48 hour bed rest.

I turn my attention to Iris and rush to open the driver side door.

"Hey, are you ok?" I ask anxiously.

I give in to the indulgence of touching her as I pull her face towards me to gently examine it. She seems fine just dazed and I reach over to unbuckle her seat reveling in her proximity. I help her step out of the car and she slowly breaks from my grip and makes her way over to see Paul.

"Were you serious when you said hitting you with my car wouldn't permanently hurt you? Cause I just kind of took a chance based off what you said this morning" She calmly croaks out.

I look disbelieving at her for a second before the laughter rumbles out of me with no chance of being contained. She slowly turns to watch my reaction with bemusement and I start laughing so hard I can barely stand. I remember when Bella broke her hand trying to hit Jacob when she was still human and how Emily had once told Rain that if she wanted to hurt Embry for being an ass then to always keep a bat handy.

I guess Iris hitting Paul with the car would be the human equivalent of punching him in the face and kneeing him in the nuts, which would be a perfectly acceptable reaction to his hurtful words.

Holy hell! No matter how much I wish Iris could have been blessed with a better wolf, namely me, I had to admit she was perfect for him. Most girls would just cry and run away at Paul's hurtful words and they have plenty of times in the past. But hell if Iris was to be one of them. He hit her hard figuratively, and she hit harder literally. Paul has definitely met his match.

He starts to make several low groans showing he will soon be returning to consciousness and I try to contain my laughter long enough to guide Iris back to her car. I realize the car wont go far in it's condition but I can get it back to Sam's where I know some of the pack will be.

I take a few gasping breaths as Iris looks confused at my actions.

"L-let me get you to Sam's for now. I-I'm going to get some of the guys to come back for Paul he'll be fine for now." I practically wheeze out.

Her facial expressions seem to want to equally portray her frustration/concern towards Paul and her amusement at me, making her look even more confused as I just scoop her into the passenger seat and squeeze into the drivers side.

The car struggles to start for a couple of seconds and that only brings a new round of laughter from me as Iris finally breaks and chuckles along, though I think she finds my reaction more amusing than the situation it's self.

I pull the struggling vehicle out of the drive and take the brief 3-minute drive shaking my head and breaking into new rounds of laughter every time my mind decides to give an instant replay of the hit.

We pull up behind Emily's car in the drive and Leah and Eric are already on the front porch as she accompanies him for a smoke. They both give a questioning look at the state of the car and our amused faces and I practically stumble out of the car crippled by ache in my side from laughing so hard.

Leah saunters up to us watching me with barely hid curiosity waiting for me to pull it together so I can submit to her questioning.

Eric stubs out his cigarette and gets right to it. "What happened to your car?" he addresses Iris "What did you hit?"

She slowly shrugs as she looks him dead in the eye and says "Paul…. I hit Paul".

I let out a loud guffaw and Leah just cracks and joins with one of her own.

Eric looks equally horrified and amused, "Are you saying you hit Paul with your car, why?"

"Cause he is an asshole and this seemed to be the only way I could appropriately kick his ass" She practically growls seeming to bristle at the tone of accusation in Eric's voice.

"Seth said he'll be fine anyway" she quickly amends so she doesn't seem to be like too much of a violent psycho, though she clearly is. Bless her heart.

The sound of Leah and I carrying on brings out several curious occupants of the house, which include Jake, Nessie and Sam and Emily.

"Oh my god Iris what happened to your car? Are you ok?" Emily cries out as soon as she takes in the scene.

At this Eric can't help but join in our laughing but not before he squeezes out a "From what I understand I guess Paul was being a worse than normal asshole- so she hit him with her car".

It takes Emily a little longer to catch what he says but Sam, Nessie and Jake already get it and burst out into laughter themselves.

"Oh my God Seth get into the woods and phase I need to see this" Jake exclaims between chuckles as he starts taking off his clothes and going into the woods with Leah and Sam following his lead. Nessie bounces along clearly planning to use her gift to also see for herself since recently she's discovered that Jacob can occasionally share thoughts with her if they both concentrate hard enough.

As soon as we phase I slow down at the morning confrontation before going slow motion at Iris's walk to the car until she causes Paul to fly into the woods. There is a mix of emotions as this happens from everyone's clear disappointment in Paul's behavior to horror at his hurtful words and then overflowing amusement from the car hit.

Jake and Sam linger on the image of a passed out Paul as Nessie takes a second from her musical peals of laugher to reach into her jean pocket for her latest iPhone.

"Hey dad, we're going to need grandpas help to fix one of the wolves, seems a confrontation got a little out of hand. Tell him to bring Uncle Jasper too if he's available," She tells Edward.

"_I would ask if everything's ok but the amount of laughter around you seems to answer that for me, I'll come with Carlisle, see you soon, love you"_

"Love you too daddy, bye" she responds before she hangs up and pulls her hands out of Jacobs fur and steps back to let us phase. We all throw our clothes back on and make our way back to the driveway. Where Eric is still gently chuckling while Emily looks over Iris's with a slight smile in her face as she wipes the airbag powder off her face and hair.

Leah walks up to Iris and gives her a reassuring sidelong hug as Sam and Jacob decide to take Jakes truck, to go get Paul. Nessie chooses to wait outside for her family.

"Oh I think you and I are going to become good friends," Leah says gleefully as her and Emily guide Iris into the house with me and Eric following behind.

"I'm getting you tea, just sit here" Emily gently orders as she places Iris on the couch that faces the TV where there is a napping April curled up in a huge Dora the Explorer quilt in front of it.

Leah gives a loving smile at April before scooping her up and taking her to her room as Eric addresses me. He asks for the details which I happily give as Iris blankly stares at some Disney cartoon on the TV screen. Minutes later Emily returns with the tea and a wet rag and directs Iris to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Not even two minutes after that I hear Jakes truck pull up and the amused voices of Sam and Jake can be heard over Paul's gruff grumbling.

I smell him before I hear his calm voice as Jasper joins the guys outside.

"Your driveway is hidden enough, you should just leave him sitting here Carlisle and Edward will be here soon. From what I hear the latest member of your pack is not fond of us so we'll just stay away from her" Jasper says calmly.

I want to join them outside but choose to wait for Iris instead.

"Who gives a fuck what makes her comfortable, she hit me with a fucking car!" Paul roars causing Jake, Sam and Jasper to join with roaring laughter before I feel the calm Jasper starts to throw towards him.

Iris rushes from the bathroom looking to be better put together when she hears Paul's voice from outside. Her eyes grow wide before they narrow in preparation for confrontation.

She goes to make her way to the door and I rush to stop her but it's too late as I hear her heart beat speed up in recognition of Jasper through the screen door.

She backs up into me and I quickly wrap my arms around her pulling her into my chest and reassuring her with words of comfort. Everyone but Paul snaps over to see Iris's interaction with me as Sam raises an eyebrow in questioning.

Paul lazily swings his head towards us showing just how strong Jasper is pressing his gift on him. But his eyes change to angry clarity as he sees me embracing her and releases a menacing growl that clearly says _mine._

I internally sigh as I think that she really should be mine instead, I would do so much better by her.

"But she's not Seth" I hear Edwards voice clearly from beyond my line of sight as he joins the guys outside, quickly greeting Nessie with a kiss and hug, spoken words clearly unnecessary to them.

Surprisingly Iris's proximity to the door allows her to hear his voice too and her spine stiffens before Leah appears out of nowhere pulling Iris from me into her embrace. Leah gives me a warning look that clearly says 'nothing good will come from this' before leading Iris back to the couch.

"I know it seems we have an unhealthy population of vamps around but I can assure you they are harmless to us, though I'm not too fond of them either, just accepting" Leah states blandly as she sits close to her on the couch. "They're the reason we even shifted in the first place so you definitely wont ever find me getting too chummy with them."

Iris just turns to observe Leah and Leah returns the gesture. "If I looked like the offspring of a supermodel and Xena I would probably be accepting too." Iris dryly states with a wry smile.

"Well something good has to come from quite literally turning into bitch everyday," Leah responds with smirk before turning to me menacingly "and if you dare say I was a bitch way before the first shift I will maim you"

Iris lets out a weak chuckle and it lifts my spirits that she's finally returning to the world of emotions.

"You guys are too cute, I always wanted to have a sibling," She says wistfully as she quickly picks up her teacup for a sip when she sees Emily waddle in.

"Yeah, don't let Leah her fool you, with Seth she is literally all bark and no bite" Emily says lovingly as she joins me on the love seat and gives my arm an affectionate pat.

"I personally beg to differ I have scars to prove she bites" I tease causing Leah to roll her eyes as I search for imaginary bites on my arms.

"Yeah so do I" adds Eric giving Leah an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle causing her to blush and me to have unpleasant mental images.

"Okay that's just wrong. Keep that crap to yourselves" I warn them. "There was a reason I moved out you know"

I remember all the nights I would have to sleep with headphones blasting not to hear their national geographic worthy mating behaviors. The day I could smell them on the breakfast table during my morning cereal was the day I decided I needed to move. I give a slight shiver only to find Eric looking at me amused as if he knew what I was thinking

Fucking creeper. I grab the closest throw pillow and hurl it at him faster than he can duck causing him to drop his smug smile and Leah to give yet another eye roll.

"I hope those things finally dislodge and pop put of your head one day" I tell her and before I can even react she's already hurled the throw pillow back at me.

Damn she's fast.

She opens her mouth to retort when we both hear the approach of a car towards the house.

I can tell by the sound of the car that it's Carlisle Mercedes and the quick movements of him getting out confirm it.

It's clear that by now even the humans in the room have heard it and I get up to go join them. Leah stands too as she clearly likes to keep the ratio of wolves to vampires to our advantage but one glance at Iris's wide eye stare has her sitting back down after she nudges me to the door. I reluctantly make my way out and down the porch steps as Carlisle approaches the group that now includes Jared and Embry.

"So what happened here?" Carlisle asks kindly as he approaches a grumbling Paul.

I'm to Paul's rear left and down wind so he hasn't really noticed me yet but Jake does and he moves in closer to me and whispers only low enough for us two to hear.

"You reek of Iris, stay out of his reach and sight" He orders and I simply nod in response.

"My lovely psychotic imprint hit me with her car, that's what happened Doctor" Paul states with blatant sarcasm as he draws out the 'doctor' in an unflattering tone.

Carlisle simply gives a generic smile in return obviously immune to the nasty attitudes of the wolves that are still uncomfortable with him. He's silent for a while as he gently prods and turns the leg examining it.

"Well she sounds perfect for you, matching temper and all" Carlisle says jokingly as he suddenly twist Paul's leg in the opposite direction of the unnatural angle it was in causing us all to grimace and Paul to do a growl/scream combo.

"What the fuck doc?" Paul yells out and I hear Leah laugh from inside.

"Sorry about that Paul, really I am but I didn't want to risk you tensing up if I warned you that was coming " Carlisle explains sincerely.

Paul simply starts to vibrate in response before Jasper tenses up and throws extreme waves of fatigue that have me grabbing on to the side of the truck to keep from collapsing.

"Dang it Jasper you about knocked me out there" Jake slurs and Jasper smirks before backing off the strength a little.

"Sorry bout that but lover boy was growing a little too heated there" Jasper drawls out.

"That's to be expected I'm fairly certain that was painful" Carlisle inputs focusing on Paul. "Good news the worse is over, it's a tibial shaft fracture by the look and sound of it. I'm just going to splint it securely since a cast is just a waste of time. Just keep completely off it for about a day and don't phase for 3 days after that and you should be fine.

"See ya big baby, it wasn't that bad" Sam teases good-naturedly to which Paul merely sneers but like always it Sam just ignores it.

"Now just don't upset your imprint when she has the availability of a car and you won't need to see me again" Carlisle says good-naturedly as he quickly forms a brace around Paul's leg with unnatural speed.

"Hopefully the bitch can just disappear like she said she would and this can become a distant memory just like her" Paul purposely responds loud enough for Iris to hear and if the sudden and loud movements and accompanying soothing words coming from the house behind me are any clue, Iris heard loud and clear.

There is a collection of responses from the surrounding wolves from a warning "Paauul" from Jacob and Sam, to "shut it already" from Jared and a "whatever" from Embry.

Edward calmly looks at Paul and responds with a "We both know you don't mean that" to which Paul merely shrugs and looks beyond us all to the woods around us.

There is stomping and grumbling from inside the house and Iris makes her way out flanked by Leah and Eric and followed by a sad looking Emily who stops on the porch and quickly joins Leah in shooting Paul death glares that he studiously ignores.

Leah is holding on to Iris's arm and has herself like a barrier between Iris and us so she won't have to see much of the Cullen's. But it's unnecessary as Iris is holding her head up high and behaving as if she's not even among us.

They are heading to Eric's car and Leah asks her if there is anything she would like to grab from the car and Iris quietly responds with "my purse".

This finally gets Paul to look her way and they briefly make eye contact before Iris looks down and stops walking. She squeezes her hands into fist making the leather of her gloves creak before turning to us with a determined look on her face. Edward quickly makes sure he is not in between Paul and Iris and Jasper and Carlisle follow suit.

She timidly walks to the truck making sure to keep the Cullen's in her peripheral and stops about 5 feet from Paul.

"Paul, my behavior that resulted in your injuries was inexcusable, immature and impulsive and I greatly regret that I hurt you the way I did. It was not the correct way to behave to mere words and I apologize and hope you have a swift recovery."

She quickly and clearly states and Paul briefly shows some shock before recovering and responding with a snort, "Well that is an understatement, so you…"

"However," she cuts in loudly before Paul can continue what I'm certain will be a further display of foot in mouth. "I am more sorry that I ever came here and met you, and as soon as I can I will be leaving your life and hopefully any memory of you behind."

Iris takes a look at the pack around her before continuing, "I truly appreciate the kindness of the packs and this reservation as a whole but I will be taking my leave and would request that no one concerns themselves with my state of affairs, I will be fine… Okay?" She addresses mainly to me, Jacob and Sam.

"Sorry no can do" Sam states firmly.

"I'm sorry but yes you can" Iris responds just as firmly, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Paul is surprisingly quiet for the exchange but none of us miss the brief look of worry that crosses his face.

"Like it or not you are an imprint and it's an unavoidable part of our genetic makeup to protect a member of this pack, especially one in danger from the very creatures we were created to destroy." Sam retorts using his Alpha tone that leaves no room for debate, even from a non-wolf.

"So I have no say in this matter?" Iris responds in both disbelief and dismay.

"Hun, it's not like you had much choice left in your life to begin with" Leah states, not unkindly, as she steps up beside Iris to face us.

"Great" Paul grumbles finally breaking out of his silence during the exchange.

Sam begins to tremble as he slowly and menacingly turns to Paul.

"I am tired of you, if I hear one more discouraging remark from you I will hurt you in a way that only long stretches of time can heal with our without Carlisle's help" Sam bellows at Paul in a tone that was more animal than human.

Iris instantly shrinks away cowering beside Leah and I rush to her side hating to see her fear the very people who just pledged to keep her safe. I wrap her in my arms to soothe her before another inhuman bellow joins with Sam.

"How am I the guilty party here when I have to deal with that?" Paul shouts pointing to us as he starts to vibrate to the point of blurring.

"Paul calm down" Carlisle warns calmly before looking to Jasper who shoots extreme waves of lethargy to us causing all us wolves to slump and Iris to pass out in my arms while Emily curls up in her seat on the patio bench.

"This is so much better than any reality show" Nessie sleepily comments as she rest her head on Edwards shoulder.

Sadly I can agree, though as I watch every mated wolf there swing their gaze to me angrily, I realize I might like it better if I was less involved.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, I know… what's up with Paul right? Don't worry all will be explained and settled in due time… believe me he does want her, he just wants to not want her more at the present time, if that makes any sense.**

**As for Seth we can all say awe poor guy:-{ but honestly it's his own fault. It's like being that friend who tries to referee an argument between a married couple... I've both seen and done it. For those who haven't take heed if it's not turning violent keep your nose out of it, lol.**

**The pack understands what Seth can't cause he's just too sweet and smitten for his own good, which is, this imprinting business if for Iris and Paul to resolve alone. Just think what might have happened if Paul came to see Iris at the community center and she was alone and hurt thus allowing his conscious and not jealousy to guide him.**

**Lets just say a car could have been saved ;-}**

**I have half of the next chapter already written but I also have family visiting this week and my husband is now on a day schedule so he convinces/harrasses me to go to bed at a decent time instead of staying up late reading and writing… booo to him. Review if you agree and then I can show it to him as evidence that there's legitimate reasons to stay up past 11pm :-)**


	13. Chapter 13 IPOV

**A/N So here's the next chapter in Iris's POV.**

**Again I do not own Twilight or any of its related characters, I'm just having some fun with the hotties.**

* * *

><p><strong>Iris POV<strong>

I wake with a start as I vaguely remember the nightmare I was having involving lots of unwanted action with pale bloodsuckers and giant wolves. It takes me a while to get my bearings as I look around the room I somehow ended up in. It's a very bare minimum guestroom from what I can tell, since there is only a single bedside stand next to the full size bed I'm currently laying on with generic sheets. The sun is already low in the sky so it's clearly no longer morning or even mid day for that matter. What happened and where am I?

Then I remember, Paul's hateful words, too many of the undead around to even be remotely cool. And let's not forget, I hit Paul with my car! How the fuck do I explain that to the car rental company or my car insurance for that matter. Better yet who hits another person with a car on purpose?

I crazy person that's who.

I sit on the bed staring out the window listening to the sounds of the house and all I can hear is low voices from somewhere in the house. I quickly make out Seth and Leah's voices and it sounds like they are arguing.

I need to get out of here, this is just too much. I know what I did was crazy and a little overboard…. yeah only a little. But I wasn't going to dwell on my mistakes; I owned up to it and gave my apology. Now it's time to leave this fucking circus.

Granted there is a couple of bloodsuckers that want to do me in but fuck it no one says I have to go back. I can hit up a few antique stores find a few hidden gems and raise my own money and disappear somewhere to Europe or South America. I know Spanish…barely, but it's enough to get by.

If I learned anything in the past couple of days it's that fate has it out for me. So now it's time for me to form my own path. If that bitch wants to keep throwing up her roadblocks then I'll just keep taking detours.

All I need is a way to get back to the hotel for my belonging and Internet access to reschedule my flight and book another.

Where to? Who knows, but oddly I find this uncertainty and the adventure of it to be exciting. I figure I can book a flight to some place bright and sunny, like Florida or California about a week from now since any sparkly bloodsuckers wouldn't care to follow to those locales.

A week was enough to close up my life quietly in Utah before I spent a week tanning and figuring out my next step. My days just might be numbered so I was going to live each one to the fullest once I ensured Marie would be alright. Once safely settled somewhere new I would send all those I wronged what I made off of their precious family heirlooms and end that chapter of my life.

Granted this idea seems all clean cut and simple but I'm no fool, I know there will be unexpected problems but I wouldn't let that discourage me.

The truth is what do I have to lose?

Save for an old woman leaning on deaths door waiting patiently for him to open it, I had no one who would care if I disappeared.

I was tired of allowing my empathy to allow me to suffer for others who don't even know I exist.

This situation with Paul, my "soul mate", was the last straw. I didn't realize till yesterday just how much I was waiting around for a life that could be.

So fucking pathetic, I'm not 12 anymore with images of Disney happily ever after's running animated romantic montages through my head.

I want to know if Atlantis ever really existed. I want to know what's is underneath the Sphinx, or what really happened to the Mayans. I have the ability to find that out without having to spend billion of dollars on bribes and research. What the hell am I doing subconsciously waiting on someone to prove my worth through their love?

I determinedly get myself together righting my clothes and pulling my hair into a severe ponytail using the elastic band I always have resting around my wrist. I know I probably have some uncontrollable frizzy curls that escaped and I damn this area and it's horrible humidity. Cold and humid what I dreary combination, add in the monsters of myth lurking around and I most definitely can happily kiss this place goodbye.

Giving my appearance one last once over in an old mirror hanging behind the door I shrug in approval, realizing I didn't even pack strong enough makeup to remove the black circles suddenly taking permanent residence under my eyes… once again fuck this place.

I slowly make my way to what I assume is the living room and I hear the heated debate come to an end. On the center of a very long and worn leather couch sits a very repentant looking Seth giving Leah a bored glassy eye stare before turning to me with a warm smile.

Before I fully make it into the room Seth unfolds his massive frame to make his way towards me before Leah interrupts giving Seth a warning look. He gives a defeated sigh and rests his huge paw on my back giving it a soothing rub.

"Hey how're you feeling?" He asks cautiously.

"Fine" I reply. "What happened? Where am I?"

"What happened is you encountered the other 'gifted' leech Jasper," Leah answers using air quotes when she says gifted. "He has the ability to control emotions and he projected just a little too much calm to relieve the tension that was building and knocked out the mere mortals present, namely you and Emily. Thankfully Emily was already seated or Sam would have pitched a fit." She adds as an after thought.

"You're in our humble abode by the way" Eric's inputs as he spreads his arms wide to gesture to the room around him. A room that has a very clean cut, modern and uncluttered décor that I actually find very appealing. From the dark brown leather couch and love seat with matching lazy boy and cream colored accents with random splashes of bright solid colors found in a throw cushion or strategically placed flower vase or candle. I wasn't starting to think the whole tribe had that cheesy flowery country style breed into them.

"Nice place" I reply and Leah gives a genuine smile of pride.

"Yeah no fruit of flower patterns will be found here," she says and I give a chuckle at how she plucked that thought right out of my head.

"So how many of them have a gift? They are disturbing on their own add in extras and it can drive me to borderline paranoia" I admit honestly.

Seth guides me to sit on the couch but stays standing.

"All together 5 members of the main Cullen family have some extra abilities though they all have something they excel at" Seth explains. "Would you like something to eat or drink by the way, you've been out for a few hours. Which honestly I expected after the night you had"

"Yeah something to drink would be great, juice if you have it," I tell him and he nods as he leaves for what I assume is the kitchen.

"Hope you don't mind that we brought you here but the pack wants to keep you close to the reservation and you won't be bothered by the resident jerks here at my place, I've been told my bitchiness repels them" Leah states blandly but I still give a small smile at her comment.

"No that's fine, thank you for having me here, but I would like my stuff from the hotel if someone won't mind taking me there." I tell her cautiously. I need an opportunity to be alone to reschedule and schedule flights and if they hear me I'm sure they will try to stop me. I will play along for now but I will get out of here.

"I can take you" Seth offers as he returns with a glass of what looks to be apple juice.

I eagerly thank him as a gulp the glass down not realizing how thirsty I was, causing him to chuckle. For some reason it reminds me of Paul's chuckle with how it comes from deep within his chest. I give I swift shake of my head as if to rid myself of the thought. Why the hell would I be thinking about that jerk?

"Aactually," Leah interrupts with a slightly annoyed tone that's obviously focused on Seth's offer. "Eric and I were going into forks anyway to pick up something we ordered from the hardware store. We can just drop you off at the hotel to pack and freshen up then come get you afterwards."

Perfect!

"That would be great" I reply trying not to sound too eager and ignoring Seth's poorly disguised pout. I'm not an idiot; I know Seth is developing some sort of crush on me even if I'm doing nothing to encourage it besides being friendly. However, it would seem everyone else has noticed it too and I can use that to keep him away so I can have that privacy I so desperately need.

"I would hate to feel like a burden as I have been taking up every minute of your free time Seth and if I can do my part to avoid further drama I'm all for it" I say cheerily but Leah can read between the lines and her smug expression shows she understands that I know Seth's doting is causing grief so I want to stop it. Though in reality I take comfort in his presence but it's not really fair for either of us considering just our friendly activity causes so much drama. It's not like anything can come from it even if he is sweet and we have so much in common, not to mention he's smoking hot.

_Not as hot as Paul though._

Wait! What? Where did that thought come from?

Again I find myself wanting to shake the thought loose from my head but refrain so I don't look like a dog or better yet an active member of the pack.

"Well we'll be leaving here in about 20 minutes so we can get to the store before it closes, are you hungry? I was about to make a few sandwiches for myself" Leah offers and my stomach grumbles in response causing the three of them to laugh and me to suppress a blush. "I guess that answers my question," she says and I just nod with a sheepish smile… stoopid stomach.

Eric follows Leah into the kitchen and Seth comes to sit next to me his arm up behind me on the back of the couch but not in the cheesy trying to get closer way but in a I'm too big for my own good way so I need to spread out.

We look at each other for a second before we both break out in an awkward chuckle.

"So I really did hit a guy with a car then?" I start shyly.

"Yeah you really did" He responds with another one of those deep chuckles that's so disarming since they are so masculine but it just strikes me as the wrong tone.

"We had your car towed into town by the way, into one of the shops that's run by members in the know, they'll cover it up and make it look like a normal deer hit before the insurance claim people come to look at it." He continues.

I let out a breath in relief "Thanks for that, I was so worried, how I was going to explain it."

Seth pauses and gives me a deep look before glancing towards the kitchen. In a much lower tone he leans in to talk to me, obviously trying to not include the other two into the conversation, though we can hear Eric and Leah talking clearly so they probably wouldn't be able to hear us anyway.

"Iris, despite the situation I've really grown to like you but I realize that showing that in any form is going to cause more grief then necessary and that's an extreme understatement. But I can honestly say any unmated wolf here would love to call you theirs. Paul's just an asshole so his opinion doesn't count. I've been ordered to keep away from you just so we can keep a little more peace but they said I can explain why so you don't think I'm just pushing you away for no reason."

I stay silent, as it seems he's not done and I watch him adjust himself so he's directly facing me as if he wants to tell me a secret so I adjust myself accordingly. Instead his hand gently grabs my chin, his heat is almost scalding but equally comforting and before I can react his head dips towards mine and his warm full lips cover my own.

It's a sweet kiss were I find my lips responding to his gentle nips and pulls. I don't find it passionate or overwhelming but I do regret when it ends not even 15 seconds later. He briefly rests his forehead on my own and I find myself leaning my weight into him. I can feel his longing and a part of me just wants to fulfill that call so badly but a bigger part screams it would be insincere and unfair since my affection isn't as genuine as his.

"I just wanted to imagine what it would be like if I was just a normal boy that simply wanted a sweet girl and had nothing standing in his way." He whispers before he releases his hold and moves to stand up.

Before he can, I swiftly move in to return his kiss just as sweetly but with a little more fervor though I still refrain from progressing it into an open mouth kiss. I pull away and hold his face between both my hands.

"That's me imaging I'm that sweet normal girl who can be everything you want" I whisper back giving him a quick chaste peck on his lips before releasing him.

He then stands up tall then looks down at me giving me that cute boyish grin he first gave me last night at the hotel as we discussed movies. Why does that feel like a lifetime ago?

"Well guess I'll see you around then, don't be afraid to call me if you need anything okay?" He says sounding much lighter than he did a few minutes ago.

I simply reply with a nod and equally honest grin as I watch him turn and hurry out the front door. I gently touch my lips after he walks out wishing I could feel more from it but realizing it's already leaving my memories… how odd.

As if waiting to hear him leave first Leah reappears less than a minute after Seth leaves proudly holding a plate with a sandwich and chips for me. She gives me a bright smile as I rove an appreciative eye over the meal, though the smile doesn't reach her eyes, something I choose to ignore. I'm pretty sure she heard it all but if she doesn't ask I won't tell. I thank her and take the plate to rest it on my knees as she goes to move to the love seat.

Suddenly Eric appears behind her as silent as a ninja, how the hell did he do that? I wonder as they both sit down on the love seat and flip on the TV before they dig into their much larger meals. I do believe that one of them is a normal human he shouldn't be capable of that. Does sleeping with a werewolf give you some of their abilities? Would I get some if I slept with Paul.

I slowly slap palm my forehead as I internally scream 'Why did that thought just enter my head? What the fuck is wrong with me?

I eternally groan as I think I must be a masochist or something. Just this morning before Paul started throwing his verbal knives I couldn't help my hormones from going into overdrive at his presence. He literally sucked out all atmosphere from around me and replaced it with his… essence? And hell if he didn't look good enough to eat wearing his overly masculine construction attire, dirt streaks on bulging biceps and all.

Then he spoke and I literally felt something in me crumble into a pile of dust, what that was I dare not explore. I wanted to escape but as soon as I got into the car something took over my motor skills, a part of me that screamed girl power and oddly looked and sounded like a spice girl, scary spice maybe.

It was like an out of body experience as I watched my hand push the shifter into drive and my other turn the wheel till I had Paul's massive back in my sight. It's like the time I took one pill too many of muscles relaxers for a sore back. My body responded to my request like I was drunk while my brain worked with sober clarity.

I flicked my foot off the brake and stepped on the gas and a moment later I felt the impact combined with what can only be described as fabric burn on my chin as the airbag deployed. The rest was a haze until I reached Sam's and I overheard Seth paint me as some unstable hero vigilante.

A little less than 30 minutes later, Eric's truck pulls up to the 'lovely' forks hotel. Leah jumps out of the passenger seat so she can push up her seat for me to get out of the back.

"Would you like my help to pack or anything?" She offers.

"Nah thanks for the offer though but it's only a couple of bags I'm going to take a shower and change while I'm at it if you don't mind."

"No take as long as you like, we wanna stop at the grocery store for food stuff anyway, we'll be back in about an hour. Is that enough time?"

"Yeah perfect", I reply eagerly thinking that should be enough time to rush through a shower before getting online.

"Well just so you know a couple of guys are here roaming around town so you literally need only to yell loud enough and one or two will respond. This business with your leeches has the alphas on alert so we've included Forks on our normal patrols till it's been resolved"

I frown thinking how much my coming here has affected their peace but Leah notices and comments.

"Hey it's been really boring around here lately and two measly leeches would never be a threat to us so it's sort of a welcome change don't think as yourself as burden okay?" she asks firmly expecting a response.

"Okay I won't" I say honestly before we both give a look to our watches as she gets back in the truck and I head to my room.

Once inside I work in a flurry to shower and get ready and pack my belongings before I'm seated in front of my computer 15 minutes later rescheduling my flight for the next afternoon. I overheard Eric and Leah discussing their work schedule and neither will be home in the morning so I should be able to call a taxi or car service and sneak out in that time. I take a little more time choosing my follow on flight and settle on Miami.

By time I'm done I have about 15 minutes till Leah and Eric are supposed to be back so I take my stuff and head down to the lobby to check out which leaves me with 10 minutes to wait while I sit on the bench outside in a deserted garden to the left of the lobby's door and check my emails on my blackberry.

Not even 2 minutes later a tall muscular shirtless Native American man sits next to me. We make eye contact and he gives me a warm playful smile that I kind of recognize from the bon fire last night.

"I'm just taking a guess here but do you turn into a large wolf when the mood hits" I ask playfully and he responds with one of those husky chuckles they all seem to have.

"Nah I'm more original, I choose the form of a Panda… when the mood strikes of course"

"Do you also practice Kung Fu?" I joke and he just smiles slyly.

"A true ninja never reveals his secrets" he retorts in mock seriousness.

"Oh you would make your sensei proud" I say dryly but with humor in my voice.

We enjoy a minute of comfortable silence and I find that peace I usually feel when I'm in the presence of one of the wolves.

"So what would the hot topic of the rez be doing out here by herself with luggage at hand?" He asks cautiously all joking gone from his tone. "You do know going back home would be a suicidal move?"

I try not to sound offended in my response but I can't help it. "I'm really not that helpless you know, they do find me beneficial so I see no reason why they would suddenly end me next opportunity they have"

"No but they aren't dumb and they will, if they haven't already, figure out where you've been and what that means. This is Cullen territory and their isn't a single one of their kind on this continent if not the world who doesn't know that."

"They probably wont question it much if I come back to them willingly and in the same condition I left, don't you think?"

"But why would you want to go back?" He asks his voice thick with confusion.

"It's not so much that I want to go back, I just don't feel the desire to be here"

"Why cause of Paul? If you want we can help you find a sturdier vehicle and you can run him over whenever he pisses you off if that helps" He offers with a smile.

"You guys will never let live that down would you?"

"Not a chance, that was the funniest thing that's happened this year. Though you may have given my wife Kim new ideas on how to put me in my place next time I piss her off. Hell, you have given most of the wolves more of a reason to tread lighter with our imprints" he teases and I just smile and roll my eyes.

"Just don't let Paul's hardheadedness drive you into a situation that will get you hurt. He wont be the only one to suffer from your loss, we all would, it would kill us to know we weren't able to protect one of our own." He says sadly holding my eyes with an intense and understanding stare that openly shows his worry. My stomach nervously flips at the realization that these people just may actually care about me and my safety.

Just then a car horn breaks the silence and Eric's truck pulls up to the curb by us.

"Hey Jared, didn't think they would rope you into a daytime patrol," Leah says casually as she hops out the trucks cab, obviously oblivious to the dour mood of our conversation.

"Normally they wouldn't but lil Jared hasn't been sleeping at night lately and I wanted to give Kim the opportunity to sleep for more than 3 hours at a time."

"Awe that's sweet of you, most guys would rather escape that situation" Leah says not unkindly as I grab my bags and move to put them in the bed of the truck causing Jared to cock his head and give me a reproachful look.

"What's that look about?" I ask innocently.

"You could have just said you were waiting for Leah," He says reproachfully though there's a smirk trying to break its way out.

"You could have asked instead of assuming. You know what they say about assumptions right." I say smugly as Leah moves to push her seat forward for me as she catches on to the meaning of our conversation.

"Oh you let him think you were waiting for a ride to the airport or something" She realizes as she gives a soft feminine laugh before winking at me and saying "I'll make a fine bitch out of you yet"

Jared shakes his head with a false look of pity, "It's going to be fun watching Paul grovel after you" he mumbles.

I ignore the comment before climbing into the back seat as Jared addresses Leah's earlier comment.

"And just so you know 2am is mine and lil Jared's ideal male bonding time, used to discuss sports stats and the latest hot actress finer qualities and what not."

Leah rolls her eyes as she gets into the passenger seat. "I'm sure the only part about that conversation he can agree with is big boobs are a good thing considering he's still young enough to breast feed"

Both him and Eric nod in agreement and Leah huffs in annoyance before waving Jared off. Before they pull away I call out to Jared "Thanks for waiting for me" and he gives a smile and a nod before disappearing into the woods like the ninja he is.

We pull up to Leah's almost 30 minutes later after I convince them to let me buy dinner for the night, which we end up deciding on Chinese that we pick up on the way back.

Eric rushes out and grabs my bags before I can leaving me to haul in the several overfull bags of greasy Chinese as it seems those two normally eat as much as a full grown horse. Leah grabs a few bags of grocery from the back and together her and I make our way into the kitchen to put away the food.

Several hours later, 8 empty containers of Chinese food and Kill Bill 1&2 thoroughly watched and commented on and I'm falling asleep on the loveseat as the two love birds sickingly whisper sweet nothings to each other.

Leah has patrol in an hour, so of course they have to cuddle up as if she's deploying to Iraq tomorrow. The only reason I have yet to retire to the guest room is cause I need to stay awake till she leaves.

I had already called my insurance company and worked out the car issue but I need to wait till miss super hearing is gone before I call for a car service.

Finally she starts to get ready to leave and I bid them goodnight and escape before they start up on the goodnight kisses.

I listen by the bedroom door and I hear her tell Eric to make sure I don't sneak out. He confirms her request then leaves. I wait about ten minutes before I make the phone call. The only place that takes orders this late is pricy and far out. I'm looking easily at a $250 plus bill but I'm fine with that, I just want to leave.

I get ready for bed and pack up everything only leaving my clothes for tomorrow out and checking to make sure all my ID's are in my purse.

My ride will be here by 8 tomorrow and hopefully I can play off like I'm still sleeping till then so Leah doesn't feel the need to watch out for my escape.

Despite my nerves I barely get to go through my plan in my mind before I'm asleep.

Next thing I know I wake to my phone vibrating under my pillow and rain pounding on the roof. It's 7 am and I quickly slip out of bed and look out to the window to see that both Leah and Eric's vehicles are gone. I quickly pack up my sheets and PJ's and change into my clothes, forgoing make up or any semblance of a hairstyle.

I walk quickly thru the house first making sure it is empty before taking my luggage by the front door. I go back to the guest room to do a final sweep to make sure I didn't leave anything then grab my purse. I open it up to make sure I have enough cash when I realize that my wallet is open and… empty. What the fuck!

It is completely empty of not just money but my ID's and credit cards and the car will be here in 10 minutes. I drop to the ground hoping to find my belongings but know it's a fruitless effort I didn't drop it, it was taken. But by whom?

I rip off my gloves and grab my wallet quickly flashing past the memories that have no relevance till I come to the end and then it all slows down for me to view with furious clarity.

It's Paul! I see him looking down on the wallet with an equally smug yet frustrated expression on his handsome face. He looks behind him, which I guess is towards me on the bed before coming back to the wallet and yanking everything of value from within. He's grumbling to himself as his smug grin spreads across his face and all I can make out is "I'm one step ahead of you princess your not as clever as you think"

I realize I'm trembling in anger now before I throw my wallet down with a shriek. "That fucker! I'm going to kill him!"

I check my watch to see I barely have enough time but I know the car service's policy is they will wait 20-30 minutes after the schedule time before leaving and taking half their pay from the credit card I used to reserve the ride.

Well that's more then enough time to kill him I think as I slam the front door open as I make my way out. I stop on the porch consider going back in for a jacket or umbrella before I see my library card lying in the mud. He probably just took it thinking it was a credit card then either dropped or threw it out after he got out of the house. Just considering he may have done the latter inflames me more and I take off in the general direction of where I think his house is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Seth huh? And probably poor Paul too but don't worry she doesn't have a car available to hit him with.**

**I would like to thank Shelbron, Nikki-Chaos, happinie93 and LadyBlondeMary for their reviews, they make my day.**

**The last chapter alone gained more hits and visitors than my last 3 combined, plus several more favs and alerts but only 4 reviews :-( I'm at 13 chapters with over 60,000 words but only 50 reviews, that means when someone comes across my story in a search they are going to think "Damn this story must be crap"**

**If my silent readers out there think this story is crap then fine, I'm sorry... but if you don't I would appreciate a review even if it's just to say thanks and to validate that I don't completely suck at writing.**


	14. Chapter 14 PPOV

**A/N: I don't own Twilight or any of its character, and I'm sooo not making money off this…duh!**

**I can't even say how happy I am with all the reviews I received last chapter :-)**

**I would like to give thanks to Shelbron, HollyLouise, ItsMeCindy, LadyMiraculousNight, Midnight LeAnn, Happinie93, Michelle7, Random Cookie Ninja and theavidreader4life, for all their wonderful reviews.**

**And just to give a heads up I have family (in-laws) over for the next 10 days and I guess sitting in my bedroom on the computer for hours writing is considered rude…whatever. Soo I can't say for sure if next chapter will be up next week or the beginning of next month, sorry :-(**

**Warning: A house full of company does not allow me to obsessively read thruogh this chapter multiple times for errors like usual, so if you find too many I apologize.**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

"I'm one step ahead of you princess your not as clever as you think", I grumble as I remove all the valuable and important contents of her wallet. I try my best to ignore her as she squirms on the bed as if her subconscious tells her I'm in here… pretty much robbing her. Though I have all intentions of returning it all once she looses that idea of going back to her executioners.

I'm practically holding my breath since this room is saturated in her scent and I'm doing everything in my power to not look at her directly. As soon as I snuck in the room I looked over only to find her clad only in thin little boy shorts and matching chemise? Or whatever those thin frilly little tank tops are called that girls always wear.

All I know is that she's using her comforter more like a body pillow than a cover and one of legs are completely exposed all the way to the curve of her ass that is only partially covered and the wolf in me is literally growling and slobbering to be let loose.

I don't know what's worse having my wolf like an annoying uppity Jiminy Cricket or having him look like those howling drooling wolves from those old Droopy cartoons. I'm so tempted to just crawl into the bed covering her body with my own and begin a slow exploration with my mouth from the top of her head to the tip of those pretty painted toes.

I shake my head trying to dispel that image as I do a quick scan of her purse to make sure I left nothing important behind. I wish I could take her cell phone too but I'm pretty sure it's in bed with her and just imagining digging around and under her on the bed makes me hard with thoughts of all the soft warm curves I would undoubtly encounter. Fuck, who am I kidding? I was hard as a rock as soon as I took a whiff and saw her sprawled out on the bed, smooth curves exposed for all to see.

I need to get out of here.

Taking one last tortuous breath I slip out the door of the room and soundlessly make my way out the house. I pause to the right of Leah's front porch and scan the bounty from her purse, pocketing the cash and credit cards in the side pocket of my cargo shorts and all her ID's in the back pocket. I see her library card and purposely dispose of it where I know her or others will see. That way there is no mistaking who took her stuff. She will have to answer to me before she attempts to return to her death.

Just 8 hours ago I snuck over to Leah's as soon as I knew she was leaving for her scheduled patrol. I had to make sure Seth was keeping away from her like ordered and wasn't exploiting the excuse to explain his distance.

After Jasper knocked out Iris and Emily he had an Irate Sam to deal with before Carlisle, Jasper and Edward assured him that Jasper only pushed the fatigue because he was well aware Emily was already in a safe position to take a little nap.

Sam merely growled in response and scooped Emily off the patio bench and moved her indoors to nap with April. He told Jake to handle the situation and Jake eagerly did so not wanting an irate Sam around issuing orders.

First order was to Seth, telling him to just stay away from Iris for everyone's sake. Seth agreed like the good little Beta he is but pleaded to be given the opportunity to explain why.

Leah had already taken Iris away from Seth as soon as they realized I was very close to phasing and ripping out Seth's fucking throat. Something I still intend to do as soon as the opportunity presents its self.

Jacob like the pushover he is conceded and allowed Seth that one little luxury and before I could respond Jasper and his fucking gift covered me like a blanket.

Next time my head was clear enough to think, my leg was completely bandaged and all the leeches were thankfully gone. Jake, Jared and Embry where the only ones left and without much fanfare they took me home and got me comfortably situated on the couch.

"Now, rest and calm the hell down," Jake ordered which I simply waved off.

"You're not my alpha," I happily reminded him.

"Yes but Sam left me in charge of the situation and you're part of that situation. So you are not to go seek out Seth or Iris for a confrontation, am I understood?" He growled using his Alpha tone that only partially affects me.

Meaning I can easily bend the rules to meet my goals.

They soon leave after they have a few laughs on my account. Yeah ha, ha look at the wolf who's imprint tried to maim him with her car, har fucking har, Jackasses!

Luckily that bitch didn't have a truck or I would be in much more pain then I currently am. Surprisingly, I'm not too hurt and am able to easily hobble around my house to get food and use the bathroom.

Ten hours later and I'm already going stir crazy, my wolf keeps conjuring visions of Seth and Iris tangled up naked in bed and I try to fight said images with my own. Ones of me strangling Iris preferably. Of better yet having her held down over my lap as I spank her.

Jesus! I already wanked it twice last night to images of her and hell if I don't want to again even if she did try to kill me.

I mean come on who hits someone purposely with their car outside of movies and video games!

_Someone who was unfairly called a pathetic and desperate whore, that's who._

I didn't call her that; I defend to my imaginary wolf.

_No? You didn't? Shall we review the morning memories?_

I have a brief vision of Seth holding on to Iris and breathing in her scent and I shake my head violently. No, lets not do that, I'm not supposed to phase.

I look at the time and realize it's after 11pm and Leah would have already left to start her patrol. Might as well take a stroll by her house and make sure that Iris is there alone as planned.

I barely limp as I make my way slowly over and I'm almost upset I've healed so fast. Soon no one will think she even caused me any harm and only see the humor of her running me over. The thought makes me frown and I pick up my pace, but quickly slow when I feel the slight urge of the Alpha orders to not seek a fight with Iris.

Once I get to Leah's place I quickly take for the tree cover on the right side where I know the living room faces. Through the gaps in the blinds I can see Eric asleep on the couch with the TV on but no Iris. I figured she would be in the guest bedroom that was once Leah's room and move around the back of the house to get to the opposite end where the window faces the driveway.

I can see light peeking though the blinds but all the cracks in the curtains reveal is glimpses of the wall.

My wolf whimpers pitifully from being denied to see our mate and I roll my eyes in response.

I may not be able to see her but I can sure hear her and she's obviously pacing around the room and talking and it's clear it's not to herself. At first I allow my possessiveness to take over as my anger builds till my wolf points out there is only one heartbeat in there with her and it's her own.

I instead settle in to listen to what I now make out to be a phone conversation. She's discussing prices and distances then times and soon I figure out it's her setting up a time to be picked up tomorrow by a taxi or chauffer service.

"Well my flight leaves before 2 pm so I need to be there at least by 12" She tells the person on the line.

"Yes, Yes, 8 pm will be fine then, I'll be waiting outside at this address…" and I hear her give them Leah's home address.

I slowly lean down alongside the side of the house under her window as I try to control my trembling. I am So. Fucking. Pissed. Right. Now. I mean is she serious?

She is really going back to Salt Lake City and those leeches that have it out for her. She would rather die then stay here?

_You just get that now? I would have thought you figured that out on your own after she tried to run you over!_

I literally want to bash my head repeatedly on the ground if it means I can finally shut that fucker up. I want to do or say something but the alpha order wieghs heavy on me telling me to avoid confrontation. So I just sit there for about 20 minutes waiting till I'm calm enough to think straight. In that time I hear Iris finish her phone conversation and get ready for bed.

I can hear the sharp tones of her phone as she obviously sets a morning alarm. Then I hear her rustle through her belongings and speak out loud to herself going over some mental checklist.

"Okay, I have my boot's, socks, shirt, skirt, panty, bra, purple gloves and scarf. Here's my confirmation code for American Airlines, my Amex, my passport, and drivers license, the rental and insurance is complete…oh let me put away my charger before I forget it behind again…" she trails off as I hear her approach the bed and bounce around on it as she unplugs the charger on the wall by it.

_Did you here that? Passport, Driver's license? She can't do much traveling without those, if you take them that's not a confrontation, especially if you wait till she's sleeping._

Clever, clever wolf, who would have thought you would actually be helpful?

_I would have been very helpful if you listened to me from the beginning you crippled ass._

I take back my compliment Lassie.

I decide to go home and wait a few hours before I return to take her means to escape back to those leeches.

Luckily everything goes as planned but now I pace around my living room anxiously knowing it's only a mater of time before she comes along. It's now almost 8 and sure enough I can here the splashing of little feet stomping their way to my front door.

Great here we go.

_Don't you dare antagonize her. She is going to be understandably upset and you know this._

Fine, fine I concede as wait by the kitchen counter just as I hear her stomp her way up my porch sounding like a miniature horse. I wait till she knocks several times before I finally give in and head to the door.

"Morning Muffin" I greet with false cheer as I open the door to a very irate and very wet Iris. Despite my conscious decision to not see her in a sexual light my wolf still forces me to take an appreciative sweep of her.

"How fucking dare you….you fucking jacked up ingrate" She growls and as much as I want to be offended by her language and insult I can't help but laugh.

She is literally about 130-140lbs tops while in her present soaking wet state but she literally sees me as no threat to her. Granted I could never physically hurt her but come on I have close to a foot and a hundred pounds on her and here she is straining her head to look up at me while trying to melt me with her glare. Too fucking cute.

"Nice language sweet cheeks" I grin as I pat her head like a dog and swiftly close the door on her face.

I hear her responding gasp of disbelief and I can practically taste her anger starting to boil over.

_Great job on not antagonizing her _my wolf sullenly quips.

"Open. The. Fucking. Door. Paul." She shouts/screams punctuating each word with a bang on my door.

"Try the door handle your harpy" I call out to her as I head towards my kitchen for a beer. I figure I'm going to need it to handle her.

I wince when I hear my door slam open and am happy I just installed the bumpers behind it.

"Where's my ID's and money?" she demands standing dripping wet in the middle of my living room and I can't help but freeze with my beer halfway to my lips as I stare at her.

_I bet she taste fucking delicious._

And I can't help but agree with my wolf as my eyes zoom in on the now soaking wet plum colored blouse she's wearing. The shirt is fairly thin to begin with but wet it practically looks painted on her. I can clearly see the details of her bra behind it, so much so that I can tell it's one of those half-cup types with a lace trim.

_She's very cold._

Oh yeah she is, her nipples are clearly defined as well and as she takes a deep breath to begin what will most likely be a very long winded and demoralizing tirade I cant help but be mesmerized by them. She's a very healthy C cup and I could imagine how soft they would feel cupped in my hands.

_I wonder how much I could fit in my mouth._

I lick my lips at the thought.

"Stop checking me out and answer my question Paul" She spits my name out like a curse.

"You're the one that's standing dripping wet in the middle of my living room, what the fuck do you expect?" I grumble as I drop myself in the seat furthest from her, though I would most definitely like to be much closer but nothing good would come from that.

From this angle I can see that the beige linen wrap skirt she's wearing is also slightly wet and clingy around her hips starting my brain on yet another lustful train of thought.

"What the hell Paul I wouldn't be here if you didn't take the documents that are essential to me leaving. Are you bipolar or just retarded? Without a ID's and my credit cards I can't go anywhere. You want me to leave and I want to go what the hell is the problem?" She asks with an exasperated huff.

"I never said I wanted you to go back" I correct her.

"I believe we very clearly agreed to both go our own way"

"We did but your own way does not involve going back to the leeches." I reply

"Salt Lake City is my home. Where else would I go? Do you expect me to just go to some random city and start from scratch?"

"That would be preferable," I say around the mouth of my beer bottle before I take a swig of it. I'm trying to avoid looking at her since she's quite distracting so I turn on the TV but make sure to keep her in my peripheral.

"When I first came here I thought I finally found an answer to my problem but it's clear I just made them worse, I'm going back with or without my stuff I'm not letting anyone or anything else decide my destiny for me. Better the devil I know" She says with a tone of defeat before heading back towards my door.

At first I think she's just bluffing pulling those female mind games with reverse psychology and shit. But as I hear her steps move further away from my house I realize she very well will find herself a way back with or without her ID's. I quickly walk out after her to see her trudging her way through the rain back towards Leah's.

Her arms are wrapped around her and her head is down and for the first time I realize just how small and helpless she really is against our kind no matter what her larger than life personality tends to portray.

_You would let our mate die for your pride? You are a disgrace._

Of course I wouldn't let her die that's why I took her ID's. She needs to stay here.

"Iris" I call out as I jog to catch up to her gently grabbing her elbow to get her to stop. She merely yanks it out of my grip and continues on.

"Iris stop. You can't just go back to them they will kill you eventually" I state condescendingly.

She stops but doesn't turn to face me. There's at least a minute of silence from us both with only the growing intensity of the rain as a soundtrack.

"Why do you care?" she asks quietly with her back to me.

"Cause it's my job" I answer flatly.

"What about all the other thousands who are dying all over the world to sate the thirst of those monsters? You aren't trying to help them"

"Well they aren't my imprint, you are"

"How is that relevant? I'm leaving, moving on leaving you to live life as if I never existed. It's not like were we're going to become Facebook friends or pen pals. What does it matter to you if I'm dead or alive neither state will effect you?"

_She has you there._

"Because it does, I need to know your safe… I need to see that your not becoming someone's snack," I say my voice rising as my frustration grows.

She suddenly spins around pinning me with such an emotion filled glare I can't decide which emotion is more prominent… the anger, pain, disbelief, defeat… "So what? I-I stick around living off the tribes charity keeping my life on hold indefinitely for your piece of mind? The limits of your selfishness are just incredible.

"My life has been full of selfish self absorbed people and I've come to accept that this is the life I've been dealt and made due. But you by far are becoming the worse yet. It's one thing if my own supposed soul mate doesn't want me. I'm no stranger to being denied the unconditional love most others take for granted but to be forced to face my loss with no chance of healing and moving on is just cruel. Am I just to stand idly by as you move on? Or better yet maybe be a part of it. You know m-maybe be the bridesmaid to the woman you deem worthy of you and then maybe later on I can be lucky enough to babysit your children"

She pauses mid rant realizing how her words are getting away from her and I watch her gather her resolve to continue. Her words are both horrifying and heartbreaking and I itch to reach out and hold her now trembling form. The rain is now a torrent and she practically shouts to make herself heard over it. She's soaked to the bone and before where all I could see was the sex appeal I now see her vulnerability. Steam is rising off of her and I can't help but be worried for her health wanting to get her warm and dry.

_Why are you doing this to her? She's caused you no harm?_

"If my options are to return home and die a singular death or die one daily here, then forgive me for taking the easiest option. My strength has its limits and I'm just not strong enough to survive you" She ends with a sob using her soaked gloved hands to cover her face even as she straightens out her shoulders before she slowly turns to continue to Leah's.

_Enough, no one wins this way you've always known that! Now grab your mate and take her home._

For once I don't question my wolf and swiftly scoop up Iris bridle style and within seconds I have us back dripping in my living room before she can appropriately respond beyond an exclamation of surprise.

"Stay right here, I'm gonna grab a towel" I tell her as I quickly go to the hall to get some beach towels from the closet.

I'm back in seconds and I pause as I see her staring blankly at the wall. She is painfully beautiful and pitiful. Unlike other girls who would probably be a runny makeup sniveling mess, she is stoic but all so obviously broken if the dead look in her eyes are anything to go by.

Despite my resolve to make this right I can't help but admire her drenched form or the way the light linen of her long skirt reveals her every curve; from her shapely rear that leads to thick thighs that curve to meet each other forming the prominent V of her sex. Her waist looks so small in comparison but not obscenely so, physically she is perfect and I'm sure if I took the time to know her as a person her personality would be too.

Why didn't I want this? Is there something wrong with me?

I cross the room in two strides and quickly wrap her up in the blanket size towel. She doesn't even react and continues to stare at the wall as if neither one of us are there. So I take over drying her as I rub her shoulders and back through the towel.

"Iris?" I say trying to draw her attention from where ever it wandered off too. "You need to get out of these wet clothes or you're going to get sick. I'm going to go upstairs and see what I can get that would fit so I can put your clothes in the dryer. K?"

Again silence. I sigh in defeat and make the quick trip upstairs and grab the smallest drawstring shorts I own and a large t-shirt, also the smallest shirt I own. I discard my own soaked shirt and decide not to replace it, she would have to get used to the whole shirtless thing anyway.

_Get used to it? So you're planning for her to stay then?_

I grumble to nothing in response, wanting to get Lassies running commentary out of my head.

The whole time I'm keeping an ear out to hear if she's leaving again but I hear nothing but the TV I left on.

I come down a few minutes later and she's still where I left her as I left her.

_Great going asshole you broke her._

I sigh in frustration and grab her face in both my hands attempting to bring her eyes to mine. Her skin is freezing and her lips are already tinged blue and I run my thumb over them causing her multicolored eyes to snap to mine.

We hold eye contact for a while and I find myself unable to breath as we do. Her eyes looks so crushed and dejected and ask only one thing … _why?_

"I don't know, I'm sorry," I whisper answering her unspoken question and I mean it. I don't know why I'm pushing her away when everything that is me calls out for her. I have no idea what it is I fear, why I'm so afraid of change when I'm certain it will bring nothing but happiness. Why I'm hurting this beautiful woman in front of me who would return all the love I give her.

I watch as a heavy tear falls from her watery eyes and I don't even have a chance to stop myself before I lean it to kiss it away. She closes her eyes causing two more heavy tears to join the first and I kiss those away too before I tentively press my hot lips to her cold ones.

Despite their temperature they are the softest most pleasing lips I've head the pleasure of pushing mine against and it wasn't just the mated wolf in me that thought so.

Her lips are still beneath mine but her body is trembling all over and I know it's not nerves from the kiss. I pull back and slowly run my hands up the back of her shirt trying not to focus on how smooth and soft it is while trying to transfer as much of my body heat to her as I can.

"Iris I know you probably don't want to talk to me any more than necessary but it's barely 50 degrees outside and you are seriously soaked and I'm sure you don't want to get hypothermia. So how about you change into the clothes I got you. I'll even leave the room if you want." I tell her in a soothing tone, her health is my main priority; afterwards we can worry about the fuckupedness that is our non-existent relationship.

"Don't care," she mutters pulling out of my arms causing Lassie to whine.

"Can I just get my ID's please?" She rasps out as if it's just too much effort for her to speak.

"I'm not going to do that Iris" I reply steadily getting ready for the explosion that I'm sure will ensue.

"Of course you wont" She sighs tiredly and heads towards the door again "I'll just leave the towel with Leah, okay?"

I can't believe she's still going with this shit, fucking frustrating woman.

"You. Are. Not. Going. Back " I growl into her hair as I yank her by her waist to me, molding her back to my front.

"You cannot tell me what to do Paul," She states with her strength coming back into her voice.

"I'm not simply telling you Iris" I enunciate her name like she did mine "… I am making you"

"No. No. No! I will not have this choice taken from me, my choices in my own life are already limited and I wont have anyone taking what little I have left away from me." She practically shouts.

_And there it is… the very reason you refuse to accept her, the reason you are two half's of the same soul._

Goddamn Lassie is right…again.

_The difference is she doesn't see you as another choice being denied to her I bet she would see you as fate finally smiling down at her if given the chance. But you treat her like just another punishment, another hardship designed by fate._

"Do you think I have choices in my life anymore?" I snap at her since I can't lash out on my inner monologue that insists on spouting out unwanted opinions and observations.

She spins in my arms to face me with a look of disbelief "So is this what your doing? Taking away my freedom because you don't have any of your own? You would be that bitter?"

"No" I spit back. "I just want you safe but don't come with that shit that you have no choices. You don't turn into a fucking wolf; you're not trapped on a tiny reservation with a group think mentality. You're not watching your old high school friends travel all over the country seeking the careers and experiences you wanted while you work as a handy man"

I release her from my arms as I pace away from her then back, the word vomit is just building in me but I can't stop it from coming out.

"Do you know I was told I made valedictorian, though the pack thought it best I didn't formally accept the title and call attention to myself. I even sent out applications to some of my preferred colleges just to see if I could make it and they ALL accepted me. I'm Native American I wouldn't even have to pay tuition. I have every opportunity to advance my life and fulfill my dreams but I. Can't. Take. It." I emphasis striking my hand with the other.

"They told me when I first phased that I will come to accept it and embrace this life and to just let go of the anger. But I didn't and I wont. I wasn't alone, most of the others agreed but then they imprinted and the fight left them. They found happiness with their mates, content to stay here and have children that will most likely share their fate because we live in some leech paradise.

"I know I'm supposed to see imprinting as a blessing but I just can't. I see it like brainwashing, like something fate creates to kill the last of the rebellion in us so we accept our lot in life. But I don't want to forget, I don't want to give in with a smile and say who cares that I will never see my full potential because I have a beautiful lil woman to come home to who will keep me happy and give me happy lil children. I'm not a robot, I'm not a puppet and I don't want to forget all I have lost, I want to keep my anger because it's the only part left of myself that I know is genuinely me."

I practically sob out the last part before I drop onto one of the couches dropping my elbows to my knees and my head to my hands.

I don't even care what she's doing right now and just focus on getting myself under control. I want to cry or vomit I can't decide but I need someway to purge all this emotion out of me. It's so damn overwhelming. I feel her steps approach and the thump of her knees dropping in front of me.

Her small cold hands grab at my own trying to reveal my face and as much as I want to not let her, my body refuses to comply and gives into her request.

This time she is cupping my face but I refuse to let her raise it or to even look at her. I have so much shame and anger in me and I don't know if she is deserving of it or not.

Giving up on lifting my head she instead burrows her upper body close to mine wrapping her arms around my head and neck. Her face is buried into the crown of my head and my chin is buried into her chest and I'm kind of surprised I'm not focused on that.

I don't know if it's the power of the imprint or the fact that this incredible woman is trying to comfort me but I feel my anger seeping out the longer she holds me. My arms finally move to support her body and pull her closer and I lean back on the couch pulling her with me. She wordlessly adjust so she's sitting across my lap and I pull up her knees so she's curled into me as I cover her better with the towel.

Even with all the emotions and unsaid words between us I can't forget the fact that she's cold and soaking wet. So if I can't get her dry I can at least get her warm as we work out whatever is happening right now.

She pulls her arms in to curl in between us as she buries her forehead into my neck, the heat from my body is reminding her off how cold she is and she is unconsciously trying to bring as much of her body towards my heat causing her to now be curled up in my lap like a child.

Yet we both know she is still the one offering me comfort here, even if she's gaining some of it herself from me.

I'm just waiting to feel her tremors come to an end before I notice her breaths are evening out and before I know mine are too as we fall asleep on the couch together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yay! Finally the imprint pull wins this round and Paul has hopefully realized and conquered his demons. Does this mean smooth sailing between those two for now? Who knows ?… (well I do but that's besides the point) you will have to read to find out ;-)**

**Also a little FYI, I always respond to every review (Well i hope you guys get them) and usually tend to give a little explanation as to what will be happening in the next chapter, so if you what to know the forecast of the next chapter just press that little review button on the bottom.**

**Thank you for reading ;-}**


	15. Chapter 15 IPOV

**I don't own Twilight or the world I'm even writing about but those images of Paul's ripped body, that I imagine looks like Alcide from True Blood, is all mine.**

**Hell, just look up Joe Manganiello images and imagine him as a young Native American and that's my Paul. (Make sure he's shirtless or less though or it don't count, lol)**

**A/N: ****There will be major citrus in this chapter****, so if you're a youngin go away! (not that you will of course…where are your parents!). If you don't want to read about it I will put the first word of the scene in bold and you will know to not read from there on. Don't worry you will miss nothing vital to the story.**

**I would like to thank Michelle7, pnkrchick, winchesterxgirl, Midnight LeAnn, happinie93, ItsMeCindy and last but definitely not least ozlady80(who is awesome!) for all your wonderful reviews and for letting me know that my writing is appreciated as is my bipolar Paul.**

**On to the show...**

* * *

><p><strong>Iris POV<strong>

Sweet baby Jesus, why do I feel so hot and sticky?

Water… I need some water.

Tentatively I try to move my arms while licking my lips in disgust; a sad attempt to fight off the cottonmouth.

My body is stiff and cramped and I try to stretch as I let my eyes adjust to the partial darkness I'm in. Lifting my head I encounter a wall of flesh ending at a wide neck. What the _ ?

Then I remember, this is Paul. I'm sitting on Paul. I came here to kill him then ended up comforting him after he obviously had some break through on why he's such a dick.

I move my head back to look up to his face, which is tilted back towards the couch. His mouth is partially open as he softly snores and I have an overwhelming urge to cover his mouth and nose and watch him startle awake.

My body is overjoyed and happy that I'm curled up into Paul's delicious chest. My mind however… well it wants his delicious body too but can't get past the asshole it belongs too.

A very handsome asshole that's somewhat cuter in a boyish way as he sleeps. God he is beautiful.

As much as I like to think I have control over my body, I still watch my hands run up his chest then softly stroke his face with my knuckles causing his brow to furrow in his sleep before relaxing again. I give a shudder as my movement pulls cool air into the hot sauna created under the towel by our body heat and wet clothes.

Damn I got to pee.

The cold chill makes my lower abdomen ache as I try to muster up the courage to leave this overwhelmingly hot cocoon for the overwhelmingly cold room. I'm one of those people that will take heat wave conditions over a winter storm any day, so my body needs a lot of convincing to comply.

On top of that Paul has both his arms wrapped tightly around me even in his sleep so I wouldn't fall off the couch and as adorable as that is my bladder does not agree.

I try to wiggle in his hold to sit up right and get my legs under me and onto the floor but this only makes him pull me in closer.

Huffing in frustration, I now have to fight harder to reclaim the will of all my limbs. I am seriously considering covering up his breathing holes again.

"Keep wiggling like that on me and were going do a lot more than just nap on this couch" I hear Paul rumble. The words literally make his whole chest vibrate as he says it in his sleepy tone and I have the urge rub my self against his chest like a cat asking him to do it again.

I look up to his face to see his eyes are still closed but his mouth is already formed into his trademark cocky smirk.

"Yeah, like me peeing on you" I reply flatly and he slowly opens his eyes peering at me with a questioning look before responding with a "gross"

"Ya think?" I respond as I feel my mouth form into a similar smirk.

He then smiles at me before holding me close for a split second only to release me as he arches his back off the couch and groans into a big stretch. Displaying all those glorious chest muscles that practically hypnotize me.

I barely realize he's done stretching till I hear him chuckle at my staring. "Thought you said you had to pee but if you want to stay and drool on me that's cool too".

Ugh, asshole. Again his mouth detracts from his looks I huff as I ease off his lap stretching out my tight limbs. Standing I reach my arms in the air getting a good stretch before looking down to catch him staring intently at my chest and exposed belly. Hmm, who's staring now?

"Well aren't you the pot calling the kettle black", I softly state causing his eyes to snap to my face and a sexy smirk to cross his face.

"How so? I'm not trying to deny it. I will gladly spend all day exploring you if you let me" he rumbles out again in what I'm starting to think must be his intended seductive voice.

I try to hide the shiver his voice causes me but can tell I fail when he reaches out to grab at my waist. I quickly twirl out of his reach wrapping the towel around my shoulders as I practically sprint to the bathroom hearing his chuckle echo behind me.

That would be Paul: 1, Iris: 0.

Shaking the thought away I lock the door behind me and do my business. I groan when I see my reflection in the mirror as I slip off my gloves and try to clean up without touching my hands to anything. I really need to shower, I realize as I take in my god-awful hair and drowned rat appearance.

After fussing for another two minutes I realize there's not much I can do to improve my appearance with just my hands so I re-glove myself and make my way out. Paul's getting a drink of water in the kitchen and in response I unconsciously lick my dry lips. He looks over catching my reaction and stops his drinking to grab another glass and fill it with water.

"Sorry, I have water or beer and the later doesn't do too much for thirst" He says with a cautious smile as he offers me the glass of water.

Eagerly I grab the glass from him recognizing my thirst and chug it as gracefully as I can. The cold of the water adds to my already present chill causing me to involuntarily twitch and leak a few drops out the side of the cup.

I quickly stop drinking and wipe at my mouth and chin embarrassed at the spill over and move to pass the cup back to Paul but he's too busy looking at my chest again to notice.

Instead of reaching for the cup I'm holding out he runs the back of his fingers down my chin and neck wiping at a few drops I missed. His intense look of concentration and dare I say awe causes me to freeze and retract my hand and cup bringing his attention back to my face.

His eyes are practically black and slightly hooded and the intensity of the moment crackling between us has me pretty sure that I'm mirroring his look.

The tension weighs heavily between us and I wonder how I missed the buildup to this moment because it seems as if it's just suddenly there.

Slowly he spreads out his fingers running them up behind my neck and into my hair and I don't realize I'm already moving into his gentle pull till his other hand grabs the glass from my hand and places it on the counter behind him.

His hand then slides down my side and wraps around my waist firmly pulling me closer and the heat of his hands are like coals against my damp chilled skin causing me to shiver almost violently.

I feel his hands tighten in response before our chest meet and his lips reach down for mine stopping barely before touching. He seems to be having a warring moment with himself as he pauses to exchange a now panting breath before gently pushing them the rest of the way.

My first thought is his lips are so much softer than Seth's before he tugs my bottom lip with his own two and all thought disappears save for this moment right now.

The spice girl in me is throwing a hissy fit that I'm giving in so easily but my inner cheap slut is thinking about wrapping my legs around his waist and rubbing myself on him.

The inner battle ceases once his tongue invades my mouth and I find myself lost in how great his tongue feels when it dips and wraps around my own. The feeling of the rough and slick sides of his tongue swiping across my own has me lightheaded and feverish. I don't even know when my hands reach up to dig into his hair to ensure his mouth stays stuck to mine but it seems pointless as his large hand is cradling the back of my head angling and moving it in whatever position makes it easier for him to continue devouring me.

His other hand is making a circuit up my back under my shirt warming my cold damp skin then going back down my side of my butt and wrapping around my thigh.

His lips are unbearably full and plump and I can't resist biting the bottom one making him hiss then groan with a growling finish that I can feel vibrate in his chest into my own. It's so fucking hot and I can't help but to echo with a groan of my own, which he obviously approves of as he lifts then turns me placing my butt on the counter.

Our heads are now more level and I need to feel him with my fingers so I rip off my gloves as I continuing kissing him before wrapping my arms around his neck. He's now released my head so both his hands can explore my body and he spreads my legs more so he can easily fit himself between them.

I know that my panties were probably already soaked but even I can smell my own arousal when he spreads my legs and the long painful sounding groan he releases makes it obvious he smells it too.

He quickly takes advantage of the fact I'm wearing a skirt and starts running both hands up the outside of my bare thighs pulling my center closer to his groin with each pass.

By now I'm moaning shamelessly and my lust has dismissed my pride as I pull his head impossibly closer to mine and tilt my head so I can taste more of his mouth.

His hard length is obvious even through our clothes as he rocks in to me squeezing my thighs as he increases the friction.

My hands have already decided to explore without my conscious permission and I find myself caressing the massive expanse of his bare back enjoying the rock hard ripples and ridges along the way. He shifts into me causing the tingling between my leg to turn into sparks of pleasure and I desperately grab onto the basketball he must be smuggling in his butt as I urge him to grind harder on me.

I try to mold my fingers to his wonderfully round globes like he's doing with me as he flames the burn every time he rubs against my center. But there is something in his back pocket that is severely hindering my exploration.

I've been ignoring the sounds and images in my head from his shorts that so far have been mostly of a construction site and other parts of the rez. However when I run my hand over the stiff square and dip a finger into the back pocket the images are much more familiar as it's scenes of me at airports and various other travel hubs.

I disconnect my mouth and he simply moves on to my neck sucking gently behind my ear making my toes curl and my head go fuzzy. Yet, all that does is make me grab onto him more bringing up more images of my Passports life as my fingers unwittingly dip deeper into his pocket.

Further in I encounter something else that clearly shows me at the DMV and that finally snaps me out of my lustful daze enough to start pushing him off. But once my hand touches his sinfully broad smooth shoulders I find myself slipping back under his spell of overwhelming masculinity and animal attraction.

Then the ass speaks fucking it up for himself "We should have been doing this instead of fighting all along"

Fighting all along? Who the hell was fighting? Besides the incident with the car it has only been him pushing me away and insulting me. I slip my hands back down his back trying to ignore just how wonderful it feels and slip into the back pocket to pull out my ID's. I then roughly push on his head in an attempt to get him off me but I only succeed on getting him to assault the other side of my neck with his mind numbing open mouth kisses. I'm so close to saying fuck it and tossing the ID's away and focusing back on him but one last surge of will power has me biting onto his shoulder, hard.

He yelps and jumps away before pinning me with a dark stare and letting out a low growling chuckle that has my panties soaking more. Fuck this man is dangerous to the opposite sex.

"Hmm didn't think you be the type who would like to add a little pain to the mix" He mumbles out with a sexy voice and I resist rolling my eyes as I whap him in the head with my passport/License.

I watch his eyes slowly clear up from its lustful glaze but the stance of his shoulders and the bulge in his shorts make it obvious his body is still in the game.

He gives a glassy eye stare to the Passport and driver's license in my hand cocking his head like the canine he half is. He's obviously waiting for some blood to return north so he can grasp a thought outside of sex and I can see it happen almost a minute later as he gives me a withering stare, that I merely return.

"Really? We're back to that now?" He sighs in exasperation.

"Really? You think robbing me was necessary?" I respond back in the same tone.

He lets out a big defeated sigh and rests both hands beside my thighs on the counter before resting his forehead on my chest.

I freeze with my hands in the air before laying them on his shoulders and I feel all tension leave his body as soon as I do.

"Can we finish what we started first then talk about this in bed or something, preferably while naked" He suggest with what I'm sure must be a pout even if I can't see it as he mumbles into my torso.

I just have to laugh at his audacity and when I start I just can't seem to contain it. I just laugh at the whole ridiculousness of this situation, of this trip to Washington to the horror story that is my life.

I laugh so I don't cry.

He makes it sound so simple as if we can just forget the pain and drama of the last two days. The exhausting fear of having so many vampire's nearby. The calm of him and I in the forest as I explore him as a wolf and realize for the first time in years that I actually feel safe. The confusion of his cold attitude and subsequent admittance and dismissal of our fate designed bond.

Lets not forget the hurtful words and my over the top reaction. It's such a pleasing suggestion to just forget it all and return to that peace I found in the forest with my very own supernatural wolf. One that I'm very tempted to just go along with.

However, it seems my emotions have already claimed the best of me and my nervous, anxiety filled laughs make way for the sobs they were meant to keep away. Paul's bored glare quickly turns to concern as he watches yet another of my suddenly frequent mini breakdowns.

It's just too much, all the highs and lows from extreme relief and hope to utter despair and back again.

Now I'm just wishing I was back on that couch napping in his arms again and I guess I speak my thoughts out loud when he picks me up and carries me upstairs. He takes us into his room and sits us on the still bare mattress and leans back on the headboard pulling me with him and I suddenly freak out realizing my gloves are still off.

"The mattress is only a month old, I've been the only one to sleep on it so you'll only see or hear me snoring or me and Embry bitching as we maneuver it up the stairs" He says soothingly as if reading my concern from my face.

I nod gratefully before giving a little shudder from chills before he quickly hops out of the bed saying he'll be right back. I hear the rustling of plastic from the hall before he comes in with a thin blanket.

"This is new too… you know to go with the new bed and sheets and all" he says shyly before climbing back on the mattress and covering me with the blanket.

He pulls me to him and I just rest my cheek on his bare hot chest reveling in the warmth as we just sit/lay in silence as I compose myself and my breaths even out.

I hear and feel him take a few breaths pausing as if to say something then letting the air back out as he decides not to. I just let him gather his thoughts as I try to think of nothing and just enjoy the comfort of being held by someone. It's been so long since I've been held like this, I can't even remember when or if Richard ever held me like this. This may the beginning of my forever or over as soon as he grows a pair to say what he needs to say, so I just choose to enjoy the warm comfort.

I grab the blanket and wrap it tighter around myself and disregard the sounds of forklifts and bickering employees as they load the blanket on the shelf of what looks to be a Wal-mart.

Unconsciously I snuggle more into him and he moans in approvals and wraps his arms tighter around me and pushes us down so both our heads are lying on the single pillow as we face each other.

He looks into my eyes searchingly and I let him. I don't know what he sees I just know I don't have the strength to pull my walls up nor the strength to care.

He gives another long sigh of defeat and dare I say relief as he leans in and gently kisses both my now closed eyelids. I feel more than hear him say, "I'm sorry" as he gently kisses his way across my cheeks and then chastely to my own lips.

I return the kiss just as chastely before he pulls back, his eyes returning to my own.

"I'm such an ass, I'm so sorry. I've seen imprinting so often in the minds of the other mated wolves and it's always looked to be as easy as breathing. You come here with the weight of the world on you and instead of coming to your rescue like I was meant to, I add to your problems. My aversion to imprinting never had anything to do with you but I made it seem as if it did, I never even gave you a chance and hurt you in the process. My response to this situation was focused solely on my wants and opinions. I viewed this as something I was only denying myself, not something I was also denying you. I was so selfish and disrespectful... to my pack, to you... " he trails off as he seems to struggle with his own disappointment.

"And I hit you with my Prius" I interrupt with a weak smile, wanting to stop his now obvious self-loathing.

He responds with a smile of his own "Yes that you did and though I might deny it in the future I'll even admit I probably deserved that… at least a little bit"

"Yeah at least a little bit" I echo. "Though the car didn't, I think it may be totaled now" I add sadly as I think of the poor little car all new and shiny with only 4 thousand miles on it now moving on to it's final resting place.

I feel Paul's chest start to shake as he quietly chuckles. "Oh that poor car" he says sarcastically with humor in his voice.

"How about we just start over on even ground with the thought that you will now forever be nervous when you hear the electric whine of a hybrid car." I joke letting out a laugh at his expense.

He gives me a scolding look though his mouth is turned up at the corners "Starting over sounds great. So does thinking over what we do or say in anger to avoid doing something we regret" He says giving me a pointed look.

"Or say something we hopefully don't mean" I somberly add.

He nods before carefully meeting my eyes, "Yes, definitely saying something we don't mean. Something I completely regret…" He trails off as he runs his thumb over my lips and chin reverently before I watch the desire slowly seep back into his eyes.

"So can we call our issue resolved for the present moment?" He asks cautiously with that toe curling huskiness in his voice.

I merely nod absently as he dives in for my mouth, which I eagerly return trying to contain my smile. A task that becomes quite easy when he rolls us over so he's hovering over me resting on his forearms while his mouth devours mine once again.

**Spreading** my legs I allow his hips to settle between my thighs as I run both my hands up his shoulders into his hair gently tugging it as I pull my face up to his to get better contact. My body is instinctively responding all on its own as my nipples pucker tighter then they already were and my thighs lift and wrap around his waist. Instinctively I angle my hips so that I get the most friction from the hardness pushing against the zipper of his shorts.

He moans in approval and shifts so he's only leaning on one arm as his free hand runs down the side of my body hitching my thigh higher against his hip as he starts to rock into me. His hand moves back up my body between us, smoothing up over my belly under my shirt then moving to cup my breast over my bra. His thumb purposely passes over and circles my nipple causing waving shocks to shoot down to my crotch and I moan shamelessly.

He gives a tortured groan in response removing his lips from mine and moving down the side of my neck gently sucking and nipping along the way.

I squirm restlessly under him wanting more contact and he chuckles darkly before giving me a borderline painful bite to my neck then quickly sucking over the spot.

"You taste so fucking good, just like I knew you would" He rumbles against my neck as his hand moves to explore and stimulate my neglected breast.

I just nod stupidly as my hand travels over the smooth skin of his back enjoying the erotic feel of his muscles shifting under his skin as he moves his head and hand over my body.

My damp clingy blouse is now annoying me and I gently push him up causing him to give me a look of panicked worry, like a child about to loose his favorite toy.

Grinning I kiss his swollen lips to soothe his concern before quickly peeling my blouse over my head. His smile drops as he licks his lips hungrily watching me reach behind my back to undo my bra. He stops me as I move my hands to my shoulders to take my bra off.

"Please allow me," He asks as he gently pushes me to lie back down. He leans over me giving me a long passionate kiss before moving to my collarbones covering them with kisses that continue down to the valley between my breasts before languidly giving the tops of my breast slow open mouth kisses. As he slowly pulls the bra cups down he gives every inch of newly exposed skin the same treatment. He bypasses my nipples and continues his kisses down to the sensitive undersides of my breast as he completely pulls my bra off and throws it behind him.

He returns with a renewed hunger and latches one scorching hot mouth over my nipple causing me to cry out. I resume my pulling of his hair as he attempts to suck as much of my breast into his mouth before releasing with a pop then flicking my strained nipple with his tongue causing my back to arch. He gives my other breast the same attention as I moan and mumble how good it all feels.

He pulls back to adjust his body over mine and better align his cloth cover erection over my center so we can both better gain friction from our shameless dry humping. Before he can continue his oral exploration I grab his head bringing his face to my own and sucking on his bottom lip before gently dragging my teeth over the stubble on his chin, cause him to release a long drawn out growl of appreciation.

I quickly latch on to his neck suckling gently along his jaw line to behind his ear as he practically whimpers saying 'I'm killing him'… as if. I return his dark chuckle from earlier as I suck and tug on his earlobe and he releases another long pained groan.

I'll file that move away for later use.

He quickly moves his head away from my teasing tongue and teeth before diving into my mouth and giving me a steamy kiss tangling his tongue with my own as he grinds harder into me.

My moans turn to whimpers as he hits the right spot and I desperately grab his ass and try to maneuver him back to that spot as I wiggle and rock under him.

"Iris?" He painfully sighs and I know exactly what he's asking. He wants to know if he can continue. With the way my panties are slipping over my soaked crotch there is no doubt I want to continue. Hell, I don't know if I could stop if I wanted to.

The heat and weight of him on me has me lightheaded and panting and if the size of that bulge rubbing against me is any indication, I'm pretty sure every part of him is large and perfect. I want him in me and an image of an overhead view of his bare ass pumping between my legs as sweat rolls down his back has a fresh coat soaking my panties. I can tell he smells it as his nostrils flare and his eyes practically roll back in his head.

I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him down to me as my mouth moves to his ear.

"I want you to fuck me Paul," I whisper into his ear and he responds with a low feral growl I feel resonate in my chest that at first triggers a primitive fearful reaction before the thrill and sexiness of it overwhelms me.

He quickly sits up and settles on his knees as he undoes the button and zipper on his shorts then pulls them quickly down his hips pulling his underwear with it.

My eyes quickly latch on to the prominent bobbing length of flesh as he maneuvers the clothing down and off his legs.

And what a thing of beauty it is. I've been with an average number of guys, mainly acquired through my time in Europe, but none and I say none was built like him. He looks at me darkly before wrapping his hand around his impressive cock and giving himself one long slow stroke. The muscles on his arms jerk and his shoulders and abs ripple as he pants and I have to remind myself to breath. He's soo fucking gorgeous, it's almost overwhelming…almost.

I'm simply mesmerized by him and I slowly sit up and run my hands over his chest down to the prominent V over his lower torso to his rock hard dick and replace his hands over the burning hot silk over steel. My hand can't even fully wrap around it and I doubt the ability of even my two fist stacked on top of the other to cover it. Fuck the size of him was impressive in his large hands and even more so in mine.

I look up to his face as I firmly give him an experimental pump and he hisses then lets his head fall back before quickly moving my hand off of him.

"Sorry but I can't bare it… too much" He huskily apologizes.

He sits back on his haunches and lets out a "Fuck" under his breath as he strokes himself one last time as he stares at my breast and belly. He then runs his fingers reverently down my stomach and hooks his fingers under the waist of my skirt.

His fingers run under the waistband to my hip where there's the tie holding the skirt on. He quickly undoes it then pulls the skirt down my legs and off my feet. He then runs his hands up my inner thighs stopping right before his thumbs meet my soaked underwear. I watch him subtly move in and talk a deep breath.

"You smell so damn good, I'm going to eat you till you scream," he warns with that disarming deep timber of his voice and I grin and bite my lip in anticipation as I wiggle my hips invitingly.

He gives a deep spine tingling chuckle before moving his mouth to my stomach and dipping his tongue into my belly button. All thought leaves my mind once again when I feel his hand cover my soaked mound and he rubs his thumb right over my cloth covered clit, knowing somehow exactly where it's at.

I let out a few curses and a small moan and I feel his smile against my stomach as his mouth moves to meet his fingers that are now hooked into the waistband of my panties. He nips my hipbone as he now pulls my underwear off and swiftly down my legs.

Again his hands appreciatively run up my bare thighs as he consumes me with his eyes from my face to my feet then to my center.

"You are so beautiful," He says more to himself then to me. "Fucking perfect"

He gently spreads my thighs and I'm surprised how not shy I am right now. I openly allow him to see every inch of me and he gladly does so as he gently strokes himself with one hand.

He releases himself and quickly positions himself between my legs and before I get a chance to prop myself up onto my elbows I'm throwing my self back into the pillow as he gives one broad flat tongue stroke to my center.

Fuck me, the feeling is indescribable, I have never been this turned on in my life. The sparks move over my body making my nipples ache and my body arch as I let out a serious of whimpers and curses.

"Just delicious…" he murmurs between my thighs before going in for another taste followed by a gentle suck and tug on my clit that makes me cry out.

"That's right baby, let me hear you." He mumbles into my soaked lips, before repeating the process several more times as I yell and grunt out a series of curses and praises.

I'm so close to going over I'm literally shaking and twitching all over. Obviously reading my body language he understands what I need and pushes a finger into me easily as I start mumbling a chant of "yes" and "more". By time he pushes in the second finger and does the come hither gesture in me I'm seeing stars and groaning like some animal as my orgasm rips through me. I grab on to his head, desperate to hold him to me as I ride the blissful waves out.

When the last large wave rolls over I fall back to the bed gasping for air as my ears ring and my vision regains focus.

Jesus fucking Christ, what the fuck was that!

"Th-that was incredible" I weakly whisper and he gives my poor over stimulated clit a peck of his lips causing me to twitch before moving up my body as he wipes his mouth and gives me a shit eating grin.

"We're not finished yet baby," he growls as he hitches my thigh over his hip and lays his hot dick along my wet lips. He rocks as my lips cradle his cock pulling back a little more on each rock so his inward stroke gets closer to penetration on each forward move.

I can tell he's hesitating as I watch him do a quick scan around his room looking for something. When I see his eyes lock on his dresser I figure out he thinking where he's kept condoms. I find it comforting he doesn't have them handy by his bed, meaning it's something he wouldn't often need in this room.

"I'm on birth control, just go ahead," I urge as I pull his mouth down for a kiss. He happily responds to my kiss while he hitches my leg up over his ass and pulls back further this time perfectly lining himself up for entry.

He slowly pushes in and I'm so wet he easily slides in half way causing us to both gutturally groan. He pulls out again and pushes in the rest of the way and I hiss in pain as he lets out a long low moan.

"So fucking tight… soo wet" he mutters into the pillow by my head before seeking my face to see if I'm okay.

"Are you okay?" he asks in concern obviously realizing I'm in pain as he gently kisses my lips.

"I'm fine, it's just been a long while, it'll pass, just keep going " I reassure him and he makes a shallow thrust watching my face as he does so.

This time around that sensation, that pleasurable sensation from penetration that can never be duplicated outside of the body accompanies the decreasing pain and I better adjust myself to better receive him.

My response obviously lets him know I'm ready to continue when he gives a much longer and firmer pump this time around causing me to actually shift up higher on the bed. The base of his dick hits my clit on the way in and combined with the deep penetration I can't hold back from crying out loud and holding on to him.

He repeats this move several more times till I'm a panting sweaty mess under him digging my nails into his back as I hold on for dear life. That burn that flamed so wonderfully only minutes ago begins to heat up once again and I soon find myself completely at his mercy as he passionately works my body over.

He firmly grabs me at the junction of my thigh and ass and pulls my lower body up to meet his thrust as he pants and groans above me in melody to my own sounds.

"You feel so fucking good Iris, it's too much and yet not enough" he grunts as he thrust wildly into me.

I can't help but agree but don't have the strength to verbalize and just bite down on his chest and grab on to his ass while he continues to pump into me.

The slapping sounds of skin snapping against skin fills the room and my screams and moans are drowned out by his groans and growls.

Fuck I wish I were filming this to watch later. Hell I'm going to make gloves out of the blanket we're lying on.

Without warning he suddenly lifts me up while we are still joined and sits back on his ass putting one arm behind him to prop himself up as I wrap my legs around his waist. I ride him at the pace he sets with his other hand that's cupping my ass and bouncing me up and down on him.

He lustfully watches me for a while watching my breast bounce before sitting Indian style on the bed and wrapping both arms around my body and attacking my neck and breast as I continue to ride him at my own frenzied pace.

He allows me to continue like this for several minutes before laying me back down on the bed but raising my legs to his shoulders before making his final assault on me.

I can tell he's close and needs to control the finish so I just throw my arms over my head and slowly swivel my hips as he looks down to where we're joined giving deep and purposeful thrusts.

He puts one hand on a breast and slips another between my legs and starts circling my clit as he picks up speed.

"Come with me baby," He pleads as his panting and grunting increases in volume.

Within seconds I can't resist and I feel those oh so familiar and blissful burning waves wash through me again as I feel my muscles rhythmically clench around his swollen cock pulsing within me. His hands move to my hips and thighs as he slows his pumps down to sporadic movements as he comes along with me.

"Fuuuuuck" he practically howls out as he grips my thighs almost painfully pulling my groin flush to him as he spurts into me. The corded muscles on his neck and shoulders strain and his jaw goes slack and if I could move I would suck that succulent swollen bottom lip cause he is unbearably sexy right now in this moment.

Completely spent he then falls over me catching himself on his forearms before he crushes me giving me a grateful and tired kiss.

"That was so good" we both say at the same time then chuckle as we resume kissing. He rolls over to his side slipping out of me and I cringe as I feel our combined fluids leak out of me.

He notices my reaction and chuckles before reaching for a few tissues from his bedside stand then moving down to wipe me. He tosses those tissues into a nearby wastebasket and I ask for more that I use to better finish off the job as he wipes up himself. I lean over him to toss those tissues away then just remain sprawled over him while I leisurely kiss him. He kisses me back with an equal amount of lazy effort as he soothingly rubs my back and butt.

I disconnect from the kiss but stay laying on him as he continues to rub me down. The heat from his body is comforting and soothing and I last register him kissing my forehead before I fall asleep on him for the second time today.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok that was my first (posted) lemon, so I hope it wasn't too cheesy but I feel it was a necessity after 14 chapters of angst and sexual tension. I know some might find it lewdly descriptive but the whole story has been very descriptive and it would be odd if this scene wasn't too.**

**I make no promises that the next chapter will be ready in a week as I wont have much free time to be on my computer before then but I aim to make sure I never take more than two weeks in between updates. **

**I will be trying to finish this story in just 4 more chapters so if there's anything you would like me to address from earlier in the story please review or PM me and let me know. Or just review cause you liked reading Iris and Paul finally getting it on ;-}**

**Also I apologize for any grammar errors you may come across but this chapter is long (over 7,000 words) and I couldn't bring myself to read through more than 4 times.**


	16. Chapter 16 PPOV

**I don't own Twilight, the series, or it's characters and am making no money off of this, just the joy of my readers reviews.**

**A/N: Sorry this update was one day past the 2 week point I promised I didn't want to cross. Problem was this chapter had 3000+ more words and counting and didn't look to be having a stopping point anytime soon. So I needed to find a "to be continued" point to this chapter, meaning it didn't end like I originally wanted.**

**I would like to thank my awesome reviewers winchesterxgirl, shelbron, ozlady80, happinie93 and Michelle7. Thank you for not thinking my first lemon was a complete flop :-)**

* * *

><p><strong>Paul POV<strong>

She's fallen asleep yet again and after that fuckawesome round of sex I'm ready to join her. I run my hands over her smooth now warm dry skin as she rests with most of her body on mine.

I'm loving how her skin is so silky and soft and her curves are ample and so damn tempting. I run my hand over the full curved globe of her ass and give it a little squeeze making her squirm in her sleep. Her thigh is draped across my groin and I can feel myself slightly hardening from the movement.

Jesus that was hands down the best sex I ever had. She was so responsive and vocal and fucking wet. When I first smelled her down at the kitchen I was ready to attack and devour, she made me heady and halfway insane. Her little love bite did nothing to deter me but that face of pure bitchiness did, even if my dick chose not to get the memo.

I knew we still had a lot more to talk about and now that that sexual tension was out of the way maybe we could hopefully better communicate.

She gives another moan in her sleep and my dick twitches yet again.

_How about we communicate how much we appreciate her body._

And I must admit I like Lassies thinking as I reach over and start placing kisses along her shoulder and neck. I take a deep breath in and revel in her scent, combined with the smell of sex surrounding her and I'm ready for round two.

Before I can further begin to wake Iris up the right way, I hear someone knocking at my door. I let out a groan before my dick makes the executive decision to just ignore it and go back to waking up my imprint. That is till I hear 'that' voice, that dick deflating voice.

"Paul don't ignore me and open the door you creeper I know you came over last night, I smelled you in my house and in her room" Leah calls irately from the door.

"Fuck my life" I sigh out as I ease my way out from under Iris causing my wolf to whimper.

I know, I know, we'll be back soon. I sadly cover up Iris so she hopefully won't wake from the lack of my body heat before throwing on my cargo shorts from earlier.

When I open the front door I'm greeted with a bored looking Leah holding Iris's bags.

"Eric found these by the front door with a car service waiting outside when he went to check on her this morning. He drove past you two arguing in the middle of the road and decided to leave you to it before dismissing the car." She pauses in her description when she gets a whiff of me and cringes "…. buuut obviously you two have worked it out or you just angry fucked."

I give a big grin as my mind thinks on the last hour "I'm gonna go with a little of both" I say proudly and she rolls her eyes.

"Anyways I take it she will want those and when you two aren't umm… occupied tell her I want to know where she was planning to go" She demands with an irritated but not angry tone as she hands me the bags making another face when she smells me again.

I roll my eyes this time "Oh please you know how many times I've smelled you and Eric together get over it"

She raises her chin in defiance, "Rarely ever, we know how to bathe" She says haughtily.

"We were planning to get to that eventually before you interrupted" I shoot back and she waves me off.

"Sure, Sure get back to it or whatever" She dismisses me before whipping her wet hair around to head back home.

"By the way what's the purpose of bathing to cover up your 'activities' if your just gonna put your shirt on backwards aand inside out" I call out to her as she looks down to see I'm right and I give her a smug smirk before slamming the door.

I look down to Iris's bags and consider I might as well take them up now even if the last thing I want is for her to have access to clean dry clothes.

When I get to the room she's just waking and sits up with the blanket wrapped around her as she rubs her eyes. The smell that greets me just makes me hard again and my eyes lock on the bit of her right nipple showing above the blanket.

I quickly put down her stuff before crawling over to her on the bed. She's attempting to look around me at her bags, trying to understand how they got there. But soon looses her train of thought when I swoop in to suck on the nipple that was winking at me.

"Jeeze Paul, give me a warning or something" she moans as she lets me lay her back down. I quickly cover her mouth with mine and she happily returns my kiss as our hands explore each other.

Soon her thighs are once again spread and around my hips and my dick searches around between us trying to hit home. I slip my hand between us to see if she's as wet as she smells and my dick twitches in happiness when I find out she in fact is.

Fuck foreplay I think as I line myself up and slowly but firmly push in. She is still so damn tight it makes me groan and roll my eyes into my head as she moans loudly and hisses as she claws down my back.

She probably wasn't expecting me that soon but the way her hips are swiveling it's clear she welcomes it. I pull out again and reenter just to have that feeling again before I'm lazily pumping away enjoying the tight slick feeling of her.

I focus on her face and find myself growing even harder if possible as I realize she has her head thrown back in ecstasy biting her fist trying to hold back her cries. She only lets out sexy little whimpers and moans as I work her over and I tisk as I pull her hand from her mouth.

Her eyes make contact with my own and there is only a band of soft grayish brown around her wide black pupils and I love the evidence that she is as turned on as I am.

"None of that now gorgeous I want to hear you," I pant out before I pick up a punishing pace with the express purpose of making her scream and she doesn't disappoint.

"Fuuuck Paul… oh God!" She cries out as her nails dig onto my back as she attempts to hold on.

_Get her on her knees! Take her from behind._

My wolf chants and I can't find it in me to disagree before I have her flipped over in front of me. She braces herself on both hands and pushes herself back onto me as soon as I position myself and fuck me if that's not a beautiful sight. I actually stay still and allow her to fuck herself on me for a whole minute before taking over again.

All that smooth skin and curves laid out before me makes my mouth water and I have the urge to bite and mark her but choose not to for my own safety. I'm fairly certain she wouldn't approve and eventually retaliate.

I move between several different paces before I find one that has her close and me not far behind. She feels sooo fucking good as she works those muscles in her that massages my cock. If we keep on like this I won't be able to make it till she's done so I lean over her and reach a hand between her legs to rub her clit till I feel her clench around me like a vise cursing and sobbing and twitching all over.

She's so perfect how she just lets herself go not caring how she sounds, it real and gritty and has me cumming seconds later. I lean over and give in to my urge to bite as I latch on to a creamy smooth shoulder and bite down hard enough to hurt but not mark.

She cries out as she's still riding out her orgasm and the pain mixes with the pleasure. She eventually collapses in a heap below me and I try hard not to follow as my arms quake with the tremors of my orgasm.

Again soo fucking good, I can't even explain it.

It just seems so natural and right. No fake little screams and the "Oh yeah, do me Paul" like I got from the others before. They always tried to sound like porn stars; they tried too hard and fell flat. She was raw and natural and borderline animalistic and fuck me if I didn't love it.

Hell, I want to do it again and soon.

My musings are abruptly interrupted by a muttered "geroff" from Iris and it takes me a second to realize I'm practically crushing her.

I roll to my back and pull her up towards me as she tries to get her mess of freshly fucked curls out of her face.

She starts to come willingly before she hesitates and shoots me a hateful look that leaves me bewildered enough for her to pounce and latch onto my shoulder with her surprisingly sharp little teeth. She bites me hard! And I yelp like a little girl before pulling her off.

"Don't like that much do you ass?" she mutters with a pout as she reaches her hand to gingerly touch the shoulder I bit her on. She half sits/kneels with her legs tucked under her as she tries to assess the damage, which from here I can tell is barely nothing.

Go figure little miss vicious has a low pain tolerance.

As much as I want to be mad from the now throbbing bite, she looks amazing sitting there completely naked and comfortable. Before I know it I'm chuckling and pulling her to me as she helplessly tries to swat me away.

"Aren't we a pair" I murmur as I roll her under me and cover her neck and face with gentle kisses. She tries to stay firm in her anger but fails miserably, giggling between her "Stops" and get off".

"Never, your mine now baby" I say trying to keep the seriousness out of my voice but meaning every word.

As soon as I woke up on that couch with her in my arms I knew she was something I could no longer live without and I was not going to let her go. She's a feisty, stubborn and overly independent pain with freaky abilities but she's mine.

And right now with her giggling and squirming naked in my arms I realize I've never felt more complete or at ease. Whether this is the imprint or just destiny it's perfect and I can't imagine turning away from it again.

I pull her closer and firmly connect her lips with mine enjoying the connection zipping between us and she moans and wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"I truly am soo sorry Iris, I should have never fought this… fought us." I whisper against her lips. I pull back enough to meet her eyes and I rub the back of my hand against the impossibly soft skin along her jaw line.

The fear and hesitancy I see flash in her eyes makes my heartache. She fears me; she fears how I can hurt her.

_Never, never again_

"I won't hurt you like that again Iris, I promise. I was stupid and selfish and didn't even think how it would affect you I could never apologize enough for that. Do you believe me Iris?" I ask pleadingly "Can you learn to trust me?"

Her eyes glimmer with unshed tears as she nods and reaches her head forward to reassure me with a kiss. "In time yes" she whispers back before burying her face into my neck.

For now that would be enough. In time I will prove to her that I'm to be her mate, her best friend and lover.

I roll to my side and hug her tighter to me and her body melts into mine as I resume kissing her slowly over her neck and face before settling in to our embrace where we just enjoy our closeness.

I don't know how long we stay there, in blissful peace for once, before she begins to squirm and I playfully whap at her butt making her squeak.

"Stay still woman, I'm trying to spend some quality time with you" I mumble pulling her even closer.

"But I feel sticky and itchy" She whines out a reply from under the mass of hair around her face. "Can this quality time be relocated to a shower?"

_Mmmm a warm wet soapy Iris, yes lets relocate._

Minutes later I have a bemused Iris standing with me under the warming water of my shower as I happily use my hands to rinse her off.

Even though I don't remember ever having shower sex in here, I do know I've wacked off in here enough to probably gross her out and have her question the cleanliness of the tub. So I make sure to keep her from having to touch anything but me.

Slowly taking her up against the wall a minute later helps me to occupy her hands and from how she's clawing at me I'm glad I'm a werewolf and will heal. She calls me insatiable but gives it as good as she gets, pushing off the tiled wall behind her to gyrate into me. The lack of space cuts down on changing positions and we come to a quick conclusion several minutes later. Neither of us can keep the big satisfied smiles off our faces and I just kiss her senseless as we cool down along with the water.

I rarely bring my sexual conquest to my house to avoid the whole morning after and how to get rid of them. So I'm not too worried Iris will see much, but there's still the possibility, so I wrap her in a towel I rarely use and deposit her in the bed before presenting her with her bags.

"Are you going to dress me too?" She teases.

"I'm just trying to avoid any disruption to our ceasefire. I'm not sure what you will see so I'm just trying to stop you from having to see something that might upset you about me." I tell her cautiously since the expression on her face is a mix of insecurity and confusion.

She simply gives a swift nod and moves to her bags making sure to keep the towel wrapped around her with her forearms. I quickly throw on a clean pair of underwear and shorts as my stomach growls. I've been so involved with Iris I've gone a good 8 hours without eating and I know she has too.

I go to ask her what she would like to eat when I notice she's keeping her head down and avoiding my eyes.

Not this again, I'm not ready to loose this idyllic peace so soon.

"Iris, what's wrong?"

"Hmm?" she responds acting as if she didn't hear me. I let out a long sigh knowing I'm going to have to play the female game of guess what I'm trying not to say.

Damn women, she's lucky she looks so damn good.

_Oh please it's not just the looks, you like seeing her happy, it makes you happy._

Not bothering to argue, I sit by Iris on the bed and grab her chin forcing her to look at me.

"I asked what's wrong? And don't say nothing, I can tell something has upset you.

She responds with a searching stare before simply shrugging and looking away.

I try to rein in my temper before I lash out and say something I'll regret.

"Please this is not how I want us to be," I say annoyed. "Obviously something is bothering you…"

"Don't worry about it I'm fine" She quickly cuts in firmly moving her chin out of my grip"

"Oh bullshit! Your pissed and your avoidance just makes it more obvious"

"I'm not pissed! And why do you care? It's not like I'm 'fighting' with you again or anything like that" she retorts dismissively as she goes back to dig in her bags.

Fucking women! I bounce off my bed and storm out the room heading downstairs to find some food. I roughly yank open my fridge and grab a pack of deli meat and grab a slice and shove it in my mouth before throwing it on the counter. I slam open my cabinets as I search for the bread, and upon finding it I throw it next to the meat.

I take a second to relax as I place both hands on the counter and breathe deeply.

What the hell happened? We were doing so well. Why would she think I wouldn't care?

_Maybe cause no one ever really does with her_

I told her that I did. I asked didn't I?

Fuck! I stand straight running my hands through my hair and letting out a long frustrated sigh before I focus back on making food.

Five minutes later I'm finishing off two sandwiches I didn't even taste waiting for her to hopefully come down. I finally decide to just make her a sandwich too and bring it up to her.

As I head up the stairs I hear sniffling and I just know she's been crying.

Damn, what did I do wrong this time?

I knock on the door walking in and I watch her turn away and try to secretly wipe at her face. She's managed to get dressed in a pair of snug jeans and T-shirt but her hair is still wet and untouched from the shower and her hands and feet are still bare.

Putting the plate down on the dresser I just follow my instincts and go over and pull her into a hug. At first she tries to resist and push away but I gently kiss her and hold her closer and she gives in and just hugs me back burying her face into my chest

"I'm sorry," she mumbles into my neck.

"Sorry for what exactly? I don't even know what went wrong"

"I'm just scared," She whispers in reply but I hear her fine.

"Of what? Do you not believe me when I apologized? When I said I wouldn't purposely be an ass again?" I ask dejectedly not knowing what I can possibly do more to gain her trust.

"I believe you," she mumbles into my chest "I… I just don't know what to expect, you carry me here to there making sure I don't touch anything but if you're planning to keep me around I can't wear gloves forever.

"I mean is this temporary? Are we still going as planned where once my problems from Utah are dealt with I go back to my life or will we have more? I just don't know how much of my guard to let down"

Seriously? Does she think I'm just going to forget her? Forget this?

I lift her face to look at mine and she attempts to avoid my eyes by searching my face.

"Do you honestly think I will just forget you and let you go? You have only been here 3 days and have managed to completely scramble my life to the point it's no longer recognizable…

I see her eyes emit a bit of panic and I continue hoping to quell that fear

"… but I must admit I prefer it so much more this way. Before life was routine and predictable and I was afraid I would live in this rut forever but for some reason I wanted to hold on to it cause it was what I knew. But you coming here has broken up that monotony and hopelessness. Just holding you in bed for several hours has me realizing how unhappy I was. I'm already crazy about you no matter how unstable you may be at times." I add with a smirk.

"I have absolutely no intention of letting you go." I continue. "Whether you stay here and I rip apart the house and rebuild it with you so you never have to wear gloves here again. Or whether we move somewhere else and start over together, I plan to be by you. Whether you feel the same or not I have no desire to see you leave. I don't think I ever really did, I just let my pride get the best of me"

I hold her face in both my hands ensuring her eyes do not leave mine.

"Do you believe me? Do you see it… feel it? Because this is as honest as I can be", I plead.

I watch her eyes fill with tears and slowly spill over as I swipe them with my thumbs waiting for her to answer.

"I wanted you from the moment I met you and haven't stopped" she softly sobs out. "I'm soo tired of being alone. I just want somebody to need me as much as I need them… and I'm just so scared to believe it's possible this time then have it taken from me again. I won't survive it another time… I just can't. Please don't break me Paul" She finishes weakly and my heart clenches with her pain.

_Never, tell her never. You will always need her._

"Never," I echo "I will always need you Iris, you are essential to my survival, believe that" I whisper into her lips before I kiss her trying to shove all that emotion bubbling in me from my lips to hers.

She seems to try to be doing the same and the kiss quickly goes from tentative to smoldering. She wraps her arms around my neck like I'm a life preserver and I hold her so close to my chest I actually hear and feel her back pop and crack as unintentionally realign it.

A moment later we are lying in bed in a tangles mess of limbs as were devour each other mouths, breaking only to pepper kisses on the others face. As expected I'm rock hard again but quickly loose that train of thought when I run my hand up her sides and actually feel her belly rumble.

_You need to feed her, all this fighting and making up probably hasn't left much room for eating._

I pull back on the frantic drive behind my kisses as I try to get her to do the same. In response she gives a disgruntled whimper and grinds her heat against my obvious erection causing me to involuntarily groan.

Jeezus this woman will be the death of me. I'm so tempted to greedily take what she's offering and loose myself in her again, but her constantly rumbling belly makes me rein it in.

"Paul?... why are you resisting me?" She pouts and can't help myself from leaning in and sucking on those gorgeous lips.

"I'm not resisting you baby, just postponing. In case you haven't noticed your belly has been constantly growling, you need to eat and I need to eat more"

She pauses to absorb my words and her belly seems to growl even louder now that it has her attention. She responds with a sheepish smile but naughtily wiggles with purpose on me.

"You sure about that?" She softly asks against my lips and my eyes practically roll back in pleasure from the smell of arousal coming off her. It's as if she is purposely projecting it.

She gives an evil smirk as if that was the response she was waiting for before she slowly untangles her self from me. I give a groan as I stretch out on the bed and move to sit up when I notice her eyeing me hungrily.

I smirk and use my husky voice that always works on the opposite sex. "If you eat all your food like a good girl I'll give you a special desert".

She gives a barely noticeable shiver as her eyes glaze over before clearing up and searching mine. "Hopefully it's a nice big sucker" She says seductively, "I love those".

My dick twitches appropriately to the comment as she moves over to inspect the sandwich I brought up. She looks at it approvingly before taking a bite and humming in appreciation; also causing my dick to respond.

It's like this women is an experienced musician and my dick is her instrument.

I take a second more to watch her happily eat as she takes dainty but quick bites and now I find my hunger growing again and not just for her this time.

"Come on lets eat downstairs so I can round up some more grub for myself" I direct as I grab the plate with the other half of sandwich and leading her to walk out ahead of me.

We get down stairs and I settle her into the little dine in kitchen table with the rest of the plate in front of her. When I ask her if she would like water she actually opts for a beer and smiles enthusiastically that it's a Corona.

We love the same beer *sigh* at this rate I will be declaring my love for her before the day is over.

_Do you love her? You will eventually you know, if you don't already._

Why the fuck you asking me? Wouldn't you know that shit better than me? You are the one stuck in my head.

Didn't think Lassie would go back to being annoying after I already settled with Iris but I guess that was just wishful thinking.

Absently I rub my chest as if I can break up the wriggling knot of emotions in my chest. I know I care for her, lust for her, devoted to keeping her safe, but it couldn't be love after just 3 days. Could it?

_Caring, devotion, passion… nah those are words that would never be used to describe love._

I huff in frustration and instead focus on Iris who starts to ask me questions about the tribe and more about what she heard at the bonfire the first night.

Taking my meal I sit next to her and revel in the happy harmony we share and her smiles that seems so much more open and carefree.

I did that to her and the happiness that causes just adds to the emotions knotting in my chest.

She's mid sentence talking about something she saw in Europe and I can't help myself from interrupting her with an affectionate kiss, she just looks too damn adorable.

I tell her so and she blushes like a young girl and gives me a grateful kiss back before we both return to our meals grinning like fools.

We bared our emotions not even 30 minutes ago and are awkwardly trying not to acknowledge it while taking advantage of the relieving security and resulting giddiness it brings.

I love it.

I pop the last bite of food into my moth and quickly wipe my mouth with a napkin before dragging her into my lap and she squeals and giggles at the sudden movement.

She comfortably straddles me in the chair before giving me sweet heartbreaking kisses meant to tease but not excite and I let her. I'm perfectly content with my woman loving on me and a full belly between us.

I grab her butt with both my hands pulling her into me and she moans in approval.

But- of course, just when I think all is perfect in the universe, someone has to disrupt it. A loud knock is yet again at my door startling Iris and I'm angry to yet again be caught off guard. This woman has me so wrapped up in her a Vampire could sneak up on us without me noticing.

"Who is it now" I groan as I do nothing to help Iris get off my lap, hoping she'll take the hint and stay there.

I know I have a pout on my mouth as I angrily eye the direction of the door and make no move to answer it and whoever is there knows it and knocks louder.

Iris rolls her eyes at my behavior and pulls me up off the chair and I reluctantly allow her.

I take my time to get to the door and open it up to find a distracted Jared.

"Bout time you answer," he says in greeting letting himself in as he pushes past me and pauses when he sees Iris not far behind me.

"I almost thought Leah was joking when she said you were here and not killing each other" He jokes but the tone of his voice doesn't match.

Iris smiles shyly with a shrug in response and tries not to blush looking to me for guidance.

However, my instincts tell me Jared is not here for a social call.

"What's up?" I ask seriously and watch Iris's smile drop as she notices my tone.

Unconsciously I pull her to me and into my chest with her back to my front and rest a hand possessively on her hip.

Jared notices and gives me a knowing smirk in before putting his game face back on.

"Sue received a package an hour ago from an unknown source. It has a tribal artifact in it with a letter saying Iris should see if the tribe would want to add it to their collection. It's unsigned but the stench of bloodsucker is all over it."

Iris gasps then goes stock still in my embrace.

"Where is it now?" I ask bitterly not liking where this is going.

"We took it to Jacob's. Emmett, Rosalie and Edward showed up here not too long ago too saying Alice saw them leaving for Salt Lake City and they knew the reason would be coming from us." Jared pauses to let me absorb the information before addressing what I'm sure is a slowly panicking Iris if her increasing heartbeat is any thing to go by.

"There is nothing else written with the package Iris so I'm afraid we are going to need you to use your abilities to find the reasoning behind it." Jared admits sadly obviously bothered that he's upsetting her.

Iris nods dumbly and gives a weak "Yes, of course".

"Let us get ready and we'll meet you over at Jakes" I state trying to hold back my temper knowing Jared doesn't deserve it.

"Yeah, okay, see you in a few" he says giving me a meaningful look and Iris an encouraging one.

As soon as Jared is out the door Iris shoots out of my arms and starts to pace around my living room letting out mumbled "Oh my God's" and "They know, I'm sure they always did".

"Hey, hey, come here, talk to me" I soothe snatching her to me when she paces close enough. "What's going through that pretty head of yours"?

Her eyes meet mine but they are a million miles away lost in her thoughts.

"They know what I can do, the monsters from home. Why else would they send a package like that, it has to be them that sent it; they have to know what I'm capable of. Oh God the last I saw them, what he said… from what I learned here it makes so much more sense." She's shaking like a leaf as she continues to sort her thoughts out loud.

_Filthy leeches thinking they have the right to her. _

_It will feel so good to sink our teeth into them… tear them apart... rip and burn. _

I instinctively start to growl along with my inner ranting bringing Iris back to the present. At first she stiffens but then melts against me something I would find odd if I didn't see the same reactions from other imprints.

Pulling her down with me to the couch I keep it quiet between us trying to calm her racing heart down. As much as I want to understand her thoughts I don't want her going to Jacobs wound up. It may not be that bad; they just may be sending her something to appraise and try to sell to us. Doesn't mean they know of her gift.

_Of course they do and I bet they want to keep her too, we need to destroy them._

Without a doubt.

"Lets go get dressed okay?" I say interrupting the silence and she nods and gets off the couch heading up the stairs with me following.

She grabs the smaller of the two bags and heads right for the bathroom but thankfully leave it open instead of shutting me out. She gives me a weak smile as she works on her hair and I decide to just lie on the bed opposite the bathroom and watch her.

The smell that's wafts up around me is distracting and I find myself having to discourage my eager dick from responding to our combined smells of sex.

My mind flips to the image of her riding me and I jump of the bed like it's on fire.

Ok so lying on freshly fucked on bed, watching freshly fucked girl will not calm libido.

Iris is putting some lotion through her still damp hair and doesn't notice my weird behavior so I focus on distracting my self by straightening up a little, gathering our way ward clothes and putting her bed sheets on my bed. I'm not being presumptuous but I wont have my hunted imprint sleeping any other place but with me… period.

By time I'm done Iris is too and she looks a little more put together and slightly bemused by seeing her sheets on my bed.

"So I take it you want me to stay here tonight?" she muses.

"Of course, where else will you stay, even if you're at Leah's I wont feel safe unless I can see you" I respond distractedly noticing how well her jeans fit her curves and her hair now looks like organized chaos of sexy bed head. Fuck me she is so damn hot, how was I able to resist for so long.

Before she can reply I sweep her up in another heated kiss that she mostly responds to as her nerves are obviously still getting the best of her. I pull back and kiss her neck instead but with no agenda besides comforting her.

"I stayed at Leah's just fine last night" She reminds me with a teasing tone.

"Yeah? And if you remember correctly I ended up there too." I mutter into her neck making her squirm.

I pull back to get a good look at her face and read on her and her eyes are a storm of conflicting emotions. From fear and panic to hope and affection and thankfully the latter two are focused on me.

"Do you want to stay here with me tonight?" I ask though no matter her answer it wont change that she will.

"Of course, I'll stay as long as you have me" She answers back though I don't miss the red blooming high on her cheeks when she diverts her eyes realizing what she admitted to.

_In that case she will never leave… soon you can plant your seed in her and she will be ours forever._

I shake my head at the thought… plant my seed? Why would that pass through my head? And who the hell talks like that?

Sensing my inner turmoil Iris gives me a parting kiss and moves back to her bag to finish getting ready.

She pauses as her hands rest on the bag and makes a face and quickly releases it to put on the gloves she just pulled out.

"What is it?" I ask slightly concerned.

"Nothing really… just that Leah is very limber and I will never sit on their couch again"

I bark out a laugh in response and she gives me a smirk before reaching for a pair of striped socks and putting them on followed by a pair of black and white Nike sneakers. Her gloves are elbow length striped black and white, as is the fluffy scarf she artfully knots around her neck. Her tee shirt is elbow length slightly overlapping her gloves and made of some soft fluffy material in bright blue. She looks perfect and refreshed ready to take on anything.

I must admit I admire her. She's a helpless mortal in a monsters world and though she may stumble she still stands tall.

She eyes me questioningly as she walks up to be kissing me sensuously on my right pec.

"As beautiful as you are shirtless don't you have to get dressed" She asks.

I preen under her complement and lustful stare before looking over my attire, underwear and shorts. Considering I'm going over to Jakes for a pack discussion I feel overdressed. Usually I go commando.

"Babe, this is dressed for a pack meeting" I smirk seductively "though usually I go commando, want to help me get my underwear off" I offer with a playful eyebrow wiggle causing her to giggle and roll her eyes as she attempts to walk past me.

Instead I scoop her up making her squeal in surprise and carrying her down the stairs and to the front door, gently putting her down on the porch before grabbing my car keys and closing the door behind me.

We both move to my truck and get in on our respective sides as I notice her once again fidgeting with her gloves.

I grab her closest hand squeezing it reassuringly before giving her a smile and pulling out of my driveway. I distract her by pointing out the homes of the members of our pack and tribe that she's met.

In a few minutes we are at the Black home that has been completely redone several years ago, making it larger for Jake and handicap accessible for Billy. Plus as a pack leader Jake needed a place his pack could meet up at. Something that is being used to it's fullest as the driveway is full and several of the younger wolves are joking outside with a very conspicuous Emmett.

Iris noticeably shudders when she spots him and Emmett turns toward the house as if called before everyone on the porch looks to our arrival. Emmett then moves to the far end to the porch away from the front door. I'm sure Edward heard Iris's thoughts and warned Emmett to be prepared for which I'm grateful.

"So that's another Cullen?" Iris assesses timidly.

Yes my fragile imprint it is, lets go meet our friendly neighborhood vampires, I sigh internally as I shut off the car.

**To be continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok this is neither the ending I wanted nor the one I said I would post, look to the top a/n for details.**

**I apologize for the high levels of fluffiness in this chapter, I liked it less and less as I reread it but I already rewrote it too many times and this update was already late.**

**I promise I will get cocky Paul back. He's just overwhelmed with all the emotions as is she. This is just a chapter of those sickening sweet new love moments where everything is candy and flowers.**

**It had to be done, plus I wanted a lemon from Paul's POV ;-}**

**Thank you for reading and remember reviews are an inspiring way to say thank you.**


	17. Chapter 17 PPOV

**A/N/: I don't own Twilight, it's characters and locations nor am I making money from this…blah, blah, blah.**

**I'm posting this smaller then normal chapter in response to LadyBlondeMary, who asked for me to not give up and just had to show her I haven't :-) I promise this story will be finished!**

**I just couldn't get my muse to write the much needed action that was needed at the end of this chapter. **

**I would write a little, I erase a little. I write a little, I erase a lot….**

*** sigh * **

**I need to watch some Netflix horror movies for a bit and see if that inspires my picky Muse since music hasn't been doing it like it used to. Any good ideas?**

**I would also like to thank Maxsmomma (whose great guessing has me thinking I'm too obvious ;-) ozlady80, LinetteCullen, happinie93, winchesterxgirl, and last but not least Michelle7 for their wonderful reviews**

**Anyway here is the continuation of last chapter minus the change in POV and opening of the vampire confrontation I wanted to include.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time<strong>

_I scoop her up making her squeal in surprise and carrying her down the stairs to the front door, gently putting her down on the porch before grabbing my car keys and closing the door behind me._

_We both move to my truck and get in on our respective sides as I notice her once again fidgeting with her gloves._

_I grab her closest hand squeezing it reassuringly before giving her a smile and pulling out of my driveway. I distract her by pointing out the homes of the members of our pack and tribe that she's met. _

_In a few minutes we are at the Black home that has been completely redone several years ago, making it larger for Jake and handicap accessible for Billy. Plus as a pack leader Jake needed a place his pack could meet up at. Something that is being used to it's fullest as the driveway is full and several of the younger wolves are joking outside with a very conspicuous Emmett. _

_Iris noticeably shudders when she spots him and Emmett turns toward the house as if called before everyone on the porch looks to our arrival. Emmett then moves to the far end to the porch away from the front door. I'm sure Edward heard Iris's thoughts and warned Emmett to be prepared for which I'm grateful._

"_So that's another Cullen?" Iris assesses timidly._

_Yes my fragile imprint it is, lets meet our friendly neighborhood vampires, I sigh internally as I shut off the car._

* * *

><p><strong>Paul POV<strong>

"Yes he is, there will also be the mind reader inside and the wife of that behemoths there. Though heirf;fbhfguyyrrrrrgu9pp''2NSNWME's actually pretty cool, probably the best of the bunch" I add making Emmett smile like a loon while he tries to not make it obvious he's observing us from the porch. "Whereas his wife is the exact opposite probably being the worse personality wise" This makes Emmett frown slightly though he can't help shrug and nod in agreement and Edward gives a short laugh from inside.

I quickly open the door and hop out making my way over to Iris's side, as she seems reluctant to willingly get out the car. I listen out to hear who all is here; I can make out Edward quietly speaking to Nessie and Jacob inside, as well as Jared, Embry and Quil making small talk as Billy and Sue discuss the package. Unfortunately Seth is also here, I can hear him out back with Leah and Eric, though I can't make out what is being said.

"Don't worry babe there is about a dozen wolves here, you are completely safe, even if they wanted to they wouldn't get a chance to touch you." I reassure her as I help her out the cab and pull her close to me leading her to the house.

When we get to the porch the five or so younger wolves there can't help themselves from checking her out even if they already saw her at the bonfire. More than one look is bordering on leering and I shoot them deadly glares making them all avert their eyes.

We slowly walk up the stairs when she finally looks to Emmett, resigned to the fact she has to acknowledge him and he gives her a kind smile in return.

"So you're the new member of the pack, I'm Emmett, the best of the bunch" He smirks giving me a wink like the dildo he is and tucking his hands in his back pocket. Iris catches the meaning of his words and combined with his little boy in a big body dimpled smile, she's already relaxing. That is if the lessened death grip she has on my arm is anything to go by.

Iris gives him a weak smile and short greeting nod in return

Taking that as acceptance of his presence Emmett merely chats on "So, you've made things interesting around here. I have to thank you for that I've been bored. And don't worry I have no desire to suddenly change my diet so your safe" he smirks to me and I give him a cock of my head and a look that screams 'really?'. I hear Rosalie loudly huff in exasperation inside echoing my thought. Thanks ass, remind her she's part of your natural diet.

"Anyways, I'm all full on bear" He adds happily rubbing his belly.

"Is that so?" Iris responds with a raised brow and bit of amusement to her voice. "What did poor Yogi do to deserve that?"

I chuckle along with the wolves around me as Emmett lets out a gruff laugh. "Well for one he shit in my woods"

Iris can't help but crack a smile in response as the young wolves on the porch laugh around us. The way Emmett feeds off their reaction it obviously this is a continuation of some funny story they started before our arrival that has the idiots around me in a fit of laughter.

Their humor is infectious and Iris genuinely lets out a soft laugh that I join in on.

"I have no words…" I muse as I open the door to let myself and Iris in, leaving Emmett and the pups behind me in their residual laughter

Inside we are greeted by Jake, who's seated by Billy's wheel chair with Nessie perched on his knee. Edward and Rosalie are across the room by the hall staying out of everyone's way. Considering Sue is also here at the complete opposite end shows they are choosing to isolate themselves from the group for Sue's benefit. I move towards Sue thinking Iris will also appreciate the distance.

I can tell when Iris notices the Cullens when she slightly stiffens and she bravely turns her head to Edward and offers him a smile and a nod of her head in greeting. She curiously eyes Rosalie but quickly looks away when Rosalie returns her look with a freezing one of her own.

We greet Sue and Billy as Iris eyes Nessie inquisitively and Nessie does the same but with a kind open face. I can see Iris's instincts have her hackles raised in response to Nessie but she doesn't understand why. When Nessie gives her a wide feral smile and a gentle 'Hello' Iris's heart rate picks up.

No matter what Nessie is, she is still a predator and Iris has sharp instincts picking up the supernatural.

Iris looks to me questioningly before speaking without a filter yet again "Ummm, what are you?" She firmly questions Nessie and I hear Rosalie growl lowly from across the room.

She had originally dismissed our presence with a bored glance but now her and Edward are watching us intently.

Watching Nessie's smile fall has Iris backpedaling. "I'm so sorry that was very rude, you just have my inner supernatural meter pinging" Iris offers with a grimace.

"That's okay" Nessie replies honestly. "I forgot how jumpy they said you were"

Iris pouts and looks to me and Sue, "Am I really jumpy?"

Sue gives a soothing laugh and shakes her head "No, you're not jumpy just hyperaware which considering your experiences makes perfect sense"

"Yeah, that's what I meant" Nessie smiles and I give Jake a withering look as I usually do when Nessie and her over the top yapping is around.

Jake shrugs and smiles holding Nessie close to him.

"Well to answer your question, I'm also an imprint," Nessie starts. "aaaas well as a vampire-human half breed…. which works out just fine for me since… "

"Come again," Iris cuts in sharply and I internally groan. Shit did I tell her about the half-breed? I glare at Jake trying to convey with my eyes for him to shut his imprint up.

"You heard correctly," Edward, says smoothly, his voice easily carrying across the large room.

"H-how is that possible?" Iris stutters out and I scratch the back of my neck uncomfortably.

"Well, when a man likes a woman…" I begin trying to lighten up the mood and the inevitable freak out.

Obviously not amused, Iris whips her head around and gives me a scathing look that literally has my balls pulling into my body; she's daring me to finish the sentence.

And the crazy shit is… I actually find my words dying in my mouth.

What the fuck?

_Ha! Ha! Aha ha!_

_Welcome to the power of the pussy. Relationship instinct number 1. ignoring 'the look' will result in a lonely dick._

_Don't blame yourself, your not whipped…your dick is._

_Buhahahaha!_

I hear the laugh echoed in that falsely enticing leech laugh coming from Edward. It's not loud or obnoxious but it grates on my nerves.

Get the fuck out of my thoughts you intrusive undead ginger, I shout at him internally.

Then I remember his complaint from a few years ago about how dirty my thoughts were, so I project an image of me jerking off. He makes a face like he ate something sour and gives me a glare before turning his attention back to Nessie and Iris, as do I.

"It's exactly how it sounds. My human mother, who's now a Vampire, conceived me, with my dad over there," she points to Edward across the room. "During their honeymoon. Then after I was born Jacob imprinted on me, like Paul did with you. But don't worry I'm not venomous and you smell like family now, not food"

* Sigh *

Thanks for that Nessie.

Cause nothing about that conversation screams fucking insanity. By the pale look on Iris's face it's obvious she's thinking the same.

I'm actually happy she totaled her car on me, otherwise I'm pretty sure she would be in the drivers seat peeling out the driveway by now.

It's silent for a while as a slack jawed Iris tries to piece together her response, she slightly throws her hands out in surrender before looking to Sue "I'm not really sure how to respond to that".

Without skipping a beat Sue responds flatly "Yeah I still don't either."

Nessie giggles at their responses, "If it's any consolation even I admit its really weird, I just figured I'd lay it all out their since you are… you know, used to weird." She says as she gestures to Iris's gloves.

Iris numbly follows Nessie's eyes and stares at gloves as if it's the first time she's seeing them too. She lets out a weak smile that is followed by a burst of nervous laughter.

"Oh My God, you couldn't write this stuff if you try, it's just too effin out there"

Half the room joins her in laughter and I pull her back towards me comforted by the fact her heart rate is finally dropping. I know she is not done processing this information, but she's wise enough to know this is not the time or place to do so.

Once there's a break in the chuckles Billy jumps in before there is anymore word vomit of the weird.

"I'm sure you've received enough information to dwell on for several hours or days" He jokes. "So let us get down to the purpose we asked you here then we can let you get on with what's left of the evening."

Iris eagerly nods her head as Sue moves to grab a small box from the counter. Obviously hearing the discussion inside Leah, Seth and Eric come in from the back smelling of cigarette smoke and Emmett slips in the front door and stands next to Rosalie. The pups merely listen through the front door that Emmett left open.

Sue places the box on the coffee table and Iris takes a seat on the couch in front of it as she anxiously removes her gloves. I can feel her anxiety, or maybe it's my own and I sit next to her to stop myself from pacing. Leah leans over the couch behind her to see what's in the box and they make brief eye contact and share a tentative smile.

"Well… I can tell it's an older artifact from the natives in this region but it's not as old as your collection," she informs Sue who has taken a seat across from her as she peers into the box. She takes a deep breath through her nose and exhales fully, like a defeated sigh, out her mouth before reaching in for the artifact. She immediately stares into space as she turns the item over in her hands.

The artifact in question is a small metal bowl that looks like a long thin gravy boat with figures carved into it.

"Well this was formed by a warrior for his son as a gift into adulthood in what looks like the early 1800's, going by the tools and style used to create it. That son eventually passed it on to his son and it was buried with him…" She pauses in thought as I hear Edward whisper quickly to Rose and Emmett. He's describing what she sees in more detail to them.

"For a long… long time I see only darkness but hear the sounds of both nature and man." She stares down at the artifact in confusion and grasps it completely in her hands instead of just her fingertips, covering the small artifact completely.

Her brow furrows as she continues "Oh… okay I have more, It's the 60's maybe 70's when it's found if the fashions of the construction crew is anything to go by. It ends up at an auction house storage then sold to a Native American Artifact museum in… Oregon?

It's on display for what has to be decades". She says with furrowed brows as she's silent for over a minute obviously going through images of its time there. "Finally it's taken off display and put back into storage in a box or container where it's dark again.

"It gets taken out again at …" Iris suddenly sits up straight. "Why? … W-what are they playing at?" Iris whispers. "Why are they doing this? ... Oh no!" She gasps. "No, no, no, no" She chants shaking her head and holding the artifact away from her but not letting it go.

"Damn it" Edward quietly curses.

Iris's eyes are blankly staring at nothing again as a single tear rolls down her cheek and her face forms into a mask of complete anguish before she lets out agonized wail.

"Oh Dear God No! Marie! No!" She screams before I rush to pull the bowl from her hands as Edward yells for me to do it quickly.

Iris jumps to her feet and moves towards the front door before shaking like a leaf and collapsing to her knees.

I quickly scoop her up into my arms her to me embracing her tightly as she sobs hysterically, pulling at her hair and muttering non-sensibly.

The room explodes around me in a mass chaos of bodies and raised voices as they inquire what was seen. Luckily they focus all questions to Edward as he quickly tells what was seen in Iris's reading.

Leah kneels by us reaching out for Iris's hands to pull them from her hair as Seth anxiously hovers nearby.

Iris's wails are heartbreaking and terrifying in their desperation. She groans and sobs as if trying to dispel her pain, loosing her breath at moments where her grief is displayed through shaking and soundless choking cries.

I feel completely helpless and lost as to how to help her besides holding her close and stopping her from harming herself in her grief.

_We let them hurt her._

Yes, we did.

I'm already failing at this imprint business.

The thought of failing this soft sobbing girl currently curled up in my chest causes anger to grow in me at an urgent bubbling pace.

I will destroy these vampires for whatever pain they caused her. I will tear them apart slowly into tiny pieces and burn a little bit of them everyday until Iris feels she has earned her revenge.

My mind tunes into the conversation around me as Leah and Sue both coo over Iris, smoothing her hair or soothingly rubbing her hand while she sits in my lap.

From what I gather from the tail end of the description, the Vampires from Utah brought the artifact over to Iris's neighbor and good friend Marie' apartment to witness to her savage dismemberment. They then took the bowl over to the young grand daughter of Iris's employer placing the bowl on a bedside stand as they gently petted the girls head in her sleep before smiling at the bowl and packing it away to be shipped to us.

The message is clear.

The little girl will be next unless Iris returns.

Those arrogant vampires, they have no idea what they just brought upon themselves. I hear Rosalie release a spine-chilling growl at the thought of a child being harmed. One that is echoed by the rest of the unnatural creatures present.

Iris wont be returning for that I am certain but they will be having a visit, one they did not expect and will greatly regret.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Marie, how many besides Maxsmomma saw this coming? **

**I will be posting once the whole confrontation is completed so I don't find myself regretting anything I've already posted that I have to adhere to. This can be a couple of weeks or maybe a month… eeek, I apologize but I just can't post something that sounds like shit :-( **

**Thanks for reading and reviews are inspiring... No really they are.**

**Now on to watch some Underworld for some hopefully stimulating Vamp/werewolf fight scenes.**

**Happy Turkey Day! Or Tofurkey day, which ever works for you ;-) Tho I know what I would prefer to see golden brown and naked on my table *cough* Paul *cough*... oh i mean the ham of course.**


	18. Chapter 18 APOV

**A/N: Yeah Yeah I know, I don't own twilight or any of its characters, anything Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I'm just playing with it. Though I'm happy that she and J.K. Rowling allows us to do so, since Anne Rice is being a bitch and wont let us play with Lestat :-P (Oh the stories I would write with that immature, self absorbed yet wonderfully sexy and lucky Vamp)**

**To my readers I apologize for my absence but real life made more demands of me then normal (I'm sure no one cares for the details), so finding time to write for leisure after my mandatory grad school assignments was pretty much impossible.**

**However, this story is done… Whew! All I have left is the epilogue to complete and the last chapter to edit. Though I wont post them at the same time since I would like to give readers time to let me know what they would like to have addressed in the Epilogue that I may have forgotten about (this story is already too damn long to read it all the way through again, lol).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously on '1000 words':<strong>_

_So in the past few chapters Paul and Iris have resolved their stubbornness and finally made up in some lemony and somewhat fluffy goodness. Then Iris receives an unknown package that the vampires from Utah sent as a message for her to get her gifted butt back to Salt Lake City. They used some artifact to witness the gruesome death of Marie, Iris's elderly neighbor and only friend. Then used it to show who they will hurt next if she doesn't return, which is the grand daughter of her employer who is by all intents and purposes is Iris's surrogate and indifferent family. Iris freaks out when she 'reads' the artifact and Paul vows revenge on her behalf. Edward, Rosalie and Emmett will be going to Utah because for some reason Alice can't see what will happen while they are there but she can see the outcome, which looks best with those three going as well as some others as revealed below._

**Aria POV** (Who's Aria? you say, just keep reading)

Honestly, did that stupid bitch think she could just walk away from our little arrangement without any repercussions? I swear if Jorge didn't have a thing for that pathetic little psychic I would have changed and broken her in long ago.

Jorge may be my mate but I've long accepted that he comes from a time and place where men were never monogamous. So I knew as soon as we finally got around to changing Iris he would bring her straight to our bed whether I was happy with it or not. Keeping her human kept me in control but now that decision is biting me in the ass.

Then she just had to do something stupid like making herself known to the strongest coven in the Americas. Now we have to find a way to get her back without ending up a pile of ash in the process. Her gift is incredible as a human and as a vampire there is no telling how strong it would get. She very well may far exceed the abilities of Aro Volturi's gift and then some and she would be all ours.

I was banking on that bleeding heart of hers. Especially when I discovered she was still trying to return the money she believes we stole from others despite my very clear warning.

I also know she keeps a very small social circle with only one major player, that elderly neighbor. Whether her discovery by the Cullen coven was on purpose or not she still had to pay and I only regret I wasn't there to see her reaction to that particular reading.

Jorge was presently on his cell contacting his various connections in the America's trying to find out information on this coven. We had avoided the show down between them and the Volturi 5 years ago just in case it broke out into a battle and we had to choose a side. Now I wish we had attended so we would know what we were up against.

Watching my tall lean mate stroll through our loft as he engages in various conversations, I consider myself lucky to have someone as old and powerful as him. He was created from Portugal nobility in his early 20's in the 1600's at the height of the Portugal Empire.

He's not really gifted per se, but he does have the ability to disrupt others gifts, which proved very useful in several battles with the Volturi. He found me in the 1950's when I was still a newborn abandoned by my maker who I believe only made me by accident. She made sure I learned control, just barely, and the rules of our kind before disappearing. Fuck that bitch, I was happy she was gone anyway.

Jorge was taken with America as much with me, so we stayed around my home region of the east coast and slowly made our way across the US and even into Canada and South America.

He despises the Volturi for some reason he wont share with me, so we don't even bother crossing any oceans that gets us anywhere close to Europe.

We have our own ideas on how Vampires should exist but not the power or money to push it. Therefore, we have been slowly but surely build up a large mass of wealth and looking for talented humans to add to our coven, so we may shape and control them.

He wanted to turn Iris last year but I fought against it when I saw the way he watched her with pure lust, like he wants to fuck her while he feeds.

Our other talented human Don is only 15, so we've worked on gaining his trust while he ages. He's a beautiful boy already with smooth dark brown skin and carefree smile plus the ability to carry electrical currents that practically control anything electronic that he gets his hands on.

If he was old enough I would have already changed him and allow his abilities to build our wealth then snap the skinny little psychics neck and suck her dry.

Jorge was not amused when I suggested it to him; I have scars to prove it. I don't know why he wants that plain looking freak with her mud brown hair and wide hips. He has me, a tall beautiful, fiery strawberry blonde who was pulling in $100's from John's before I was even 16. If that bitch didn't change me I would have been the most influential madam in the northeast before I was 25. No one would ever make him feel like I do.

"Aria" Jorge barks to me from across the loft as he looks out the window. "There's a delivery boy coming to our door see to it."

Snapped out of my musings I speed down the stairs and open the door before he can even knock on it. The sweet smelling teen dumbly eyes my swelling cleavage as he wordlessly passes over a small package. I swiftly sign for it before flashing him a smile that causes both fear and arousal to flood his system.

I quickly take the package back up to Jorge and hold it out for him and away from me as there is a horrid stench leaking from it.

Tearing it open he finds the bowl we sent Iris with a note written in her handwriting.

How did she know where to find us I think, as Jorge muses the same out loud.

I read the note from over his shoulder.

_To my Employers,_

_Since you contact me with an unlisted number I decided to use the address you once left at my auction house in hope that this finds you._

_Let it be known I had every intention of returning and was delayed due to an accident that damaged my vehicle and injured myself. _

_There was no need for my neighbor to be punished on my behalf and neither should anyone else. I will be arriving late Saturday evening and have not the stomach to return to my apartment. Call or email me with where you would want to meet me to ensure my arrival and loyalty so no further punishments are doled out to innocent parties._

_Sincerely,_

_Iris Cantor_

"Cheeky little thing, isn't she?" I snarl out as Jorge contemplates the letter.

"She doesn't acknowledge the other coven but I am sure they are aware of her. With the authorities searching her apartment building it makes sense she not return there right away. She needs to be changed as soon as she is returned. We can no longer risk any further problems due to her human frailty." He orders.

I silently gasp. So soon? Now I will have an emotionally unstable newborn to contend with. Plus my tried and true ways of persuasion wont be as effective against Jorge if he's sticking his prick into another hole on a regular basis.

Why couldn't this wait at least another two years so I could change Don and sway him to my side while Jorge wasted his time getting his fill of the little hussy?

I will torch that bitch if she thinks she can replace me. She can occupy his bed but not my position as second in command and she will quickly be taught that.

I quickly pull out my phone and pull up her contact info.

"So where do we tell her to meet us?" I hiss with my thumb hovering over the call button.

Jorge lazily swing his eyes over to me and out of his musings.

"No don't call her, simply text her the address of our Utah self Storage in Magna. Tell her to be there at midnight. I know she wont be alone and the area is surrounded by endless plains and hills before it reaches the Lake, plenty of room for us to fight and escape… if it comes down to that."

I nod and do as he says. "I guess it's a good place to change her too, huh?" I innocently question.

Though, the way he raises an eyebrow at me makes it obvious he's on to the motive behind the question. He's on me almost faster then I can follow, wrapping his large hand around my jaw and slamming me into the wall.

"Aria, Aria, Aria" He croons. "Why must you always question my intent? I've lived much longer than most countries have existed. Yet you think your self wise enough to question my plans." He continues as he squeezes my jaw and I feel my rock solid bones creak and crack.

"I'm sorry Jorge", I whimper out and I mean it too as I try to convey my sincerity through my eyes into his sparkling black ones. Most vampires would kill to have such a skilled and wise coven leader to guide them yet I foolishly continue to question him.

I don't know why I continue to do so and I deserve his ire. The scared abandoned girl in me agrees and pleas with me to me to make it better. As he releases his hold I slide down the wall to my knees reaching for the belt on his slacks knowing exactly how to show my appreciation.

He gently runs his hands through my curls as I get to work and the little girl hums in contentment with his acceptance and approval.

Several hours later has us driving to the northern outskirts of Salt Lake City to meet that little bitch and most likely a vampire entourage.

Jorge seems convinced she will not come alone but shows no fear. He has dealt with the many gifts of the Volturi for centuries and knows the gift of the North Western couldn't possibly prove to be a challenge. His fighting abilities are practically unparallel. His confidence is mine and I go prepared for a fight.

In all hopes Iris will accidently die in the crossfire.

One could hope.

We pull up to the parking lot of a factory over a mile away where an abandoned car wont be noticed for a while and run the rest of the way.

As expected we recognized the scents of three different vampires as we approach, along with the scent of Iris and something unbearably horrid yet… familiar?

One of the larger storage lockers are open and dimly lit by the interior lights of a large SUV parked in front of it. Another car is parked further back where the smell of Iris along with that stench seems to be originating from. In fact that smell is all over both vehicles and it raises my instincts causing me to falter though Jorge fearlessly carries forward.

"There is only one present that is gifted and he?... Is presently finding it difficult to focus his gift. Am I correct?" Jorge arrogantly asks responding both to my hesitance and making first communication with the group.

"Yes, you're correct in your assessment," Responds a strong smooth male voice from across the yard.

We have slowed our walk to human pace and the wind works in our favor since it comes from behind making it impossible for anyone to sneak up on us. As we approach the open locker we now recognize as our own, two more vampires walk out from with in, a tall female and a very large male.

The slimmer male who is obviously the leader is handsome enough as far as vampires go with a wild array of hair and slim build. The other male has an intimidating build but an unassuming approachable face that I find very appealing.

However, the female beside him is clearly his mate and she gives me a challenging look as she notices my appreciation of him. I guess she could be seen as the more beautiful of our kind but I personally think my figure is more lithe and my hair much more glamorous then her boring yellow tresses. Plus she looks like a prudish stuck up bitch, I'm sure I could entertain the big guy in ways she would never even imagine.

I cockily smirk at her and boldly stand beside Jorge 10 yards from them, making sure I display my best features with my stance.

"I'm Edward Cullen and these are my siblings Rosalie and Emmett Cullen. We have come on behalf of your employee, Iris, to reach an agreement that will work out best for all parties." The leader begins.

"Siblings hmm?" Jorge comments "I did hear your coven viewed each other as a family, quite interesting I must say. I'm Jorge and this is my partner Aria," He calmly responds gesturing to me. "And there is only one agreement to be reached and that is that Iris has been claimed by my coven for over a year now. To try to steal her as your own is a blatant show of disrespect to me and my coven."

A low responding growl comes from the vehicle Iris is in and the larger figure beside her, which is quite obviously a male, moves to get out of the vehicle before being stopped by another figure within. The three different sets of heartbeats in the car make it obvious they are not vampire which makes their presence just that much more curious.

"First we have no desire to claim her as our own but recent events make her no longer available to you as fate has deemed her to belong to another, someone we consider an ally"

"Belong to another? And how exactly has that come to pass? Allow her to come out and explain this herself for it is her direct decisions that will have an affect on others" Jorge warningly replies.

The blond prude gives a curiously low and warning growl to Jorge's response that is swiftly cut off by gentle contact from her large mate.

"We neither allow nor disallow any of her decisions" Edward says with an air of exasperation as he nods to the vehicle where two tall Native Americans swiftly emerge. One is female the other male and they are both unusually tall and built for average humans. The male's eyes glint dangerously black at Jorge while the female helps Iris out of the vehicle quickly placing her behind her person.

As expected the pathetic little psychic looks a mess with swollen eyes and pallid skin she peeks around the tall female with a blank look tinged with determination.

"I see, like the Volturi, you have quite a collection of human employees. Am I to assume that like the Volturi…" he sneers, "you will continue to abuse your power and twist the rules our kind have lived by for over a millennia to suit your needs? Such as ignoring the claim of another coven?" Jorge questions with heat building in his tone.

"I belong to no coven!" Iris practically snarls stepping from behind the large female and standing beside the male. Her tired eyes now only display the blackest hate and to my dismay I only see the desire Jorge has for her flash back through his own.

The large male beside her gently grabs her arm keeping her close to him and I hear the rumble bubbling in Jorge's chest.

"Let her go. Let the human explain why she's willing to sacrifice others for her insolence" Jorge calls out.

"I sacrifice no one because I owe you nothing but you owe me something… you will pay" She hisses her eyes narrowed in hate as she rips her arm out of the native mans hold and walks to us coming closer to the Cullen coven that stands between the humans and ourselves.

"Marie was pointlessly sacrificed because you will still loose me and you will not. Touch. That. Little. Girl!" she yells in rage.

I hiss back at her audacity as Jorge's voice breaks the tension with a deeply amused laugh.

"You will make a fine addition to our coven gatinho*, such fire…" He pulls his bulky turtleneck sweater over his head leaving him wearing only a tank top that proudly displays all his battle scars. He has some that peek above the sweater but the most impressive array is truly revealed and the mated pair of vampires clearly shows their surprise on their face as Edward keeps his stare blank.

"Jasper has more," the tall female human whispers with a shrug to her large companion from several yards behind Iris. And I'm confused as to what she speaks of for there is no way she can see his scars from this distance in dim light.

The wind suddenly shifts from the southwest instead of behind us from the north and that horrid stench grows stronger making a tingle in my spine that Jorge always told was my barely there gift. It's warning me that there is more at play here then we see.

I look to Jorge and I know he can smell it too but it does not seem to worry him and for that reason alone I ignore it and focus back on the current situation.

"Let's just finish this shall we? It is obvious your numbers," Jorge says with amusement looking to the humans. "Are for a display of strength to avoid a physical altercation but since I have no plans to leave here without my gifted human and she is obviously not forthcoming… there isn't much of a choice now is there?"

"As I've already made clear…" Edward begins with that same infuriatingly calm tone, "…we make no claim on her. However, we do have an alliance with the tribe that does and we are merely here to make sure you keep to your end of the bargain and not harm the child now that Iris has returned as promised."

"The tribe? Is that the wolf handlers you speak of?" Jorge pauses several seconds waiting for a response.

"My sources explained the force shown when you challenged the Volturi," Jorge adds as he takes notice of the first emotion to show on Edwards face… Confusion.

"Wolf Handlers?" Edward echoes as well as the two natives.

"Yes the wolves that appeared as if on command that were thought to look like werewolves except the forms and smells were completely different. An acquaintance of mine, a nomad, was there. As he understood it they were under the command of the natives that reside within your territory and if the stench coming off those two humans are any indication I would assume they are part of that tribe. Am I wrong?"

"No, your right" The male human answers moving up to Iris's side. "Those wolves belong to our tribe as much as Iris does. Which is why you will not be getting her back"

"Really and how is it you plan to enforce that little boy? I have lived far longer than any member of your vampire 'allies' and have disposed of many, much more powerful than them" Jorge growls as he steps closer to the opposing group keeping his head facing the humans but squaring his shoulders to the Cullen's whose bodies tense in response preparing to crouch the same way my body does as I move to flank Jorge.

Iris looks slightly worried but equally determined as the humans appear calmly unintimidated if not impatiently anxious a they tremble violently.

"This is your last chance to walk away unharmed" the blond finally speaks.

"Thanks for the warning beautiful one, maybe I'll leave you for last and 'convince' you to join us" Jorge teases as he licks his lips lustily while slowly running his eyes over her form in appreciation while I internally roll my eyes.

As expected, this causes the large one, Emmett, to pounce on Jorge roaring his anger exactly as Jorge planned. His counter movement of throwing Emmett over his shoulder into my waiting arms shows he was counting on that response reading his opponents correctly as usual.

I am used to Jorge's way of antagonizing and using his enemy's anger against them and I catch Emmett's arm before he makes contact and fling him far into the open hills behind me. This leaves me open for the blond who heads straight for me as Jorge fends off a blow from Edward. I dodge her claw like hands but not quick enough and my jacket becomes a casualty leaving me in only a tank top.

Sadly this only displays my cards before I planned and she can now see the litany of scars that decorate my torso and arms.

Jorge trained me well bitch, bring it.

I use her momentary surprise at my scars to my advantage and I kick her hard in the shoulder hearing a gratifying crunch.

While she backs off holding her arm I notice the native woman ushering Iris into the car as male falls back guarding their retreat. I hear the approach of Emmett and decide we need to accomplish what we came here for before he gets back. The blond bitch kicks at me this time throwing off my balance and I grab her and use the momentum of our fall to further damage her injured shoulder landing my elbow deep into her joint upon impact.

She kicks me off and I'm happily thrown closer to the vehicles where I sprint to the passenger side door and rip it off its hinges while the blonde curses in frustration.

Iris gapes at me in surprise from the backseat as the female who had yet to get into the car ferally smiles at me from over the hood before saying, "Does that mean I get to play now?"

Her odd comment makes me pause long enough to realize there is suddenly a very large pair of eyes attached to equally large head full of teeth within a foot of my face.

Across the car the smiling face of the female disappears into an explosion of hair with the cracking and popping of bones, which is quickly echoed by a similar act at the front of the vehicle where I ran past the native man.

That pause of surprise freezes me for only a fraction of a second but it's enough for what I now see is a large silver wolf to sink his teeth into my right shoulder. It's teeth cut through easily as if my flesh was still living and rips the whole limb off in a deafening shriek that I can't tell is my own or simply the sound of metal tearing from stone.

A sandy brown wolf of equal size is suddenly upon me to my left tearing into my thigh and relieving me of that limb as well before running off. The car, now over a yard from me, wobbles as a sleek grey wolf climbs over it tackling me to the ground and sinking her teeth into the juncture where my shoulder meets my neck. Thus completely immobilizing my head and torso as the larger silver wolf tears off my other arm.

I distantly hear Jorge let out a cry of anger or fear, I can't tell nor am I in a position to do anything about it.

In shock I find myself watching Iris within the car as she covers her ears with both hands as she watches my dismemberment in awed satisfaction. It is clear that even if this attack is faster than any natural wolf can ever accomplish, it is not as fast as it could be. The larger silver wolf steps back and looks to Iris and she nods in reply before he approaches me, eyes trained fully on mine displaying their wealth of human intelligence. I then understand they are doing this for her and as his massive jaw spreads to clamp over my head I realize that little bitch wasn't bluffing after all she really was going to make us pay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So those two are done and it took me writing almost 10,000 words in 4 different POV's before I settled on this much simpler one, fight scenes are so not my forte. **

**Guess Jorge's acquaintance was either dumb or had a grudge against him. There will be more of the outcome of the little showdown next chapter and a general wrap up and explanation before the epilogue.**

**If there's anything you want addressed in the epilogue let me know.**

**And before anyone brings it up, yes, I will address the Seth/Iris kiss and Paul's reaction to it ;-}**

**As for the wolves that were there, it was Seth and Leah in human form with Iris and Paul lurking around as a wolf. Since it's just unreasonable to expect him not to phase before they needed him to when talking to the vampires that caused his imprint so much pain.**

***gatinho- Portuguese for little cat/kitten**


	19. Chapter 19 IPOV

**A/N: Don't own anything Twilight related just playing around with someone else's ideas.**

**So here is the final chapter, I'm trying to wrap up a lot so let me know if I miss something and I'll finagle it into the epilogue.**

**Thanks to LadyBlondeMary, Shelbron, ozlady80 and winchesterxgirl for your reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>IrisPOV<strong>

I turn my head as if to avoid the shrieking screech as Paul pulls that sadistic bitch's head clean off. Through the windshield, in the dim light, I can see the blur of colors that are Cullen's and that undead asshole. But when the large light brown wolf I know is Seth jumps in, they come to a standstill and even I can see the look of shock on that jerks face. Moments later another shrieking screech is heard echoing off the hills to join the others.

Quickly followed by a short series of screeches that sound like a car crash in slow motion. A flash of blond hair warns of Rosalie's approach as she comes over and dives between the huddle of wolves grabbing that bitches head triumphantly from between them.

"I'm going to burn you myself bitch" She snarls pulling a Zippo out of her back pocket and moving to flip it open before I jump out the car screaming "Wait" just as Edward does.

Rosalie turns her fierce eyes to me and I cower back and cling onto the side of the closest wolf that I believe is Seth. Her eyes soften when she realizes my reaction before Edward is quickly speaking as he carries the torso of the monster in one hand and an arm in the other.

"From his confidence and the return of my gift when his head came off, its Jorge that had the ability to scramble my gift. So lets destroy him first and then I can get the plans from Aria regarding the little girl.

Rosalie nods in agreement as Emmet walks up with the arm and both legs of the asshole. He throws them at Rosalie's feet and they suddenly flop around like fish grabbing at each other.

I let out a horrified whimper and before I know it Paul is before me in the flesh holding me to him.

"Oh my god it's like something right out of a horror movie" I lament into his bare chest.

I hear Leah's chuckle followed by Seth's and look up to see them dressing in the spots where wolves stood only moments ago as Rosalie bends over with the other arm in her hand lighting the finger like a candle and adding it to the squirming pile.

Emmet walks over to Edward now with that assholes head and they place the head on the neck stump of the torso leaning against the car.

Edward looks to Paul and gestures to the limbless body with a now blinking and grimacing head "As requested" he says as Paul leads me over.

As I look to Paul questioningly my eyes wander down far enough to realize Paul forgot to dress.

"Are you comfortable?" I question dryly "Getting enough air to all the right places?"

Paul smirks at me as he follows the trail my eyes burn over him. "Matter of fact I am, if it were warmer I would ask you to join me" he teases back pressing his lips briefly to mine as I hear Leah mutter "oh shut up" before throwing a pair of shorts at him that he deftly catches.

I stand next to him fearlessly returning the pitch-black glare of the asshole as Paul slips on his bottoms.

I pull out the lighter Emmett gave me earlier on the flight down and flick it open as I get down on one knee before the broken vampire. I simply return his silent stare as I flick the lighter to life.

The heat of Paul pressed behind me gives me strength as I confront the monster of my nightmares for the past two years.

"I told you I would get you back didn't I? And with that locker there full of treasures I'll be able to undo all the wrong you made me do" I say as I gesture to the locker beside us being illuminated by the fire of his limbs burning behind us.

I turn off the lighter as the fire suddenly roars louder and his mouth opens in a silent scream.

"His vocal chords haven't repaired enough yet for speech" Edward answers my unspoken question "But yes he can feel his limbs burning"

I nod with conviction as I rise and step away from him and let the torture of his limbs burning continue.

Rosalie has duplicated the partial reconstruction of that bitch putting her head back on the torso. Though it's more like its only something to prop the head on since the whole upper torso is shattered and cracked with large teeth marks across the collar bones and shoulder.

"Where's the little girl? Is she safe?" Rosalie asks her.

"They were supposed to make a call to a human hit man to take out the whole family if they came here and Iris wasn't present" Edward answers reading her thoughts.

"He has orders that if they don't hear from them by tomorrow then the hit is completely called off but he is allowed to keep the retainer amount. So yeah she's safe isn't that right Aria" Edward asks the pile of undead rubble.

"Guess that's why Alice saw us all returning safe but the little girl still dying if Iris didn't come with us" Leah says to us all but mainly Paul who huffs beside me.

"Yes, Jorge's gift made it hard for Alice to see what would happen while we were here but she could see the outcome of this trip depending on who came down" Emmett muses out loud

"So I really did need to come Paul," I say not unkindly to him wrapping my arm around his torso and pressing my lips to his left pec causing it to twitch.

He fought tooth and nail when Alice said that me joining the group heading down here would provide the best outcome. She knew that if I came Paul would too. When Seth and Leah volunteered to come as well Alice gave a glassy eyed smile and a peppy chirp of 'perfect', before grabbing her mate Jasper and leaving the overcrowded Black household.

Under her advisement we returned the package to the evil ones with my message then took a private flight down to Salt Lake City.

"Any other information we need from her?" Rosalie asks boredly as she dangles a mangled limb over the fire with blood red nails brushing the tips of the white-hot fire.

Edward shrugs and leans into the whore "got anything else there to tell us Aria? Treasure stashes? Hostages? Other human employees?" He silently stares into her eyes for a while before shaking his head.

"You first" he says to the silent but now gesturing head before nodding to Rosalie who gleefully throws in the pile of feminine limbs into the fire.

"That's what you get for touching my husband you bitch," She growls as the limbless female lets out a silent scream of agony.

Several minutes later they throw in the torso, and then wait a bit for the monsters to feel their bodies burn before the heads join. As the fire hidden by the storage lockers and the emptiness of the hills burns into a small pile of smoldering ash, I hold onto Paul and stare at the flames till my eyes itch. I hope Marie can rest in peace now knowing her death was avenged.

"So what's the plan now?" Seth asks as Rosalie and Emmett fruitlessly try to reattach the car door and Edward and Leah load up the cars with the best items from the storage unit.

Paul lets out a long tired sigh and looks down to meet my eyes.

"I guess we just go home then, right?" He asks his eyes soft and peaceful.

"Yeah home sounds great" I croak out my throat thick with unknown emotion.

6 weeks later finds me sitting on one of our new bar stools in Paul's, no, our kitchen. I'm giggling yet again as Paul makes running commentary about my kitchen goods as he unloads one of the many boxes crowding the small home.

"Do any of your serving spoons even match?" he grouses as he pauses to take a closer look at one of them before shaking his head and giving me a curious look

"Did you carve this one with your teeth?" He asks with complete sincerity causing me to go off on a new round of giggles. Though they have yet to really dissipate from his complete belief that he saw my salt and pepper shakers used on the set of the Flintstone movie.

"Hun, I told you that carving was my weak spot. Now stop making me laugh my sides already ache"

He gives me a smug smirk amused by my amusement before sauntering across the kitchen to me as wrapping paper crinkles beneath his bare feet.

"Here let me kiss it" he teases voice all low and husky as he pulls up the way too big T-shirt of his that I'm wearing, exposing my ribs and the only other piece of clothing on me, my panties.

He gives a gentle kiss to my right ribcage making me giggle again as it slightly tickles before moving up to kiss the lower curve of my right boob. By time his hot mouth closes over my nipple my giggles are now moans and I hold his head to me as his hands shimmy my panties off and he relocates me on the counter behind us.

He moves back as I lift the shirt off of me and quickly drops his gym shorts stepping forward out of them and into the cradle of my thighs.

"Why do you bother dressing?" he asks as he folds over me to suck and nip at my neck and jaw like he knows I like before covering my smiling lips with his full warm ones.

I leisurely return his slow kiss as I enjoy the smoothness of his soft lips between my own. My hands move over his sculpted back to their favorite place below, right over his firm round ass cheeks. The really are so firm you can barely bite them- I know I've tried and when I'm digging my nails into them as he pumps between my legs it literally feels like skin coated metal.

He's fingers are already exploring where my thighs meet when I release his lips to reply 'because then we will never get anything done'. But the words never come, my breath gets caught in my throat as he suddenly plunges into me without any warning.

Even with the dozens of times we've had sex in the past month my body still takes a moment to adjust to his size causing a pleasurable pain in those first few strokes before he's sliding smoothly in and out of me.

I lean back on my forearms on the new granite counter and watch the undulation of his lower abdominals as one hand holds my pelvis to his and the other runs over my face and chest reverently. He makes me feel like a flawless goddess how he watches me and it took me a while to stop being so damn self-conscious and just enjoy it.

Plus whenever he thinks I'm thinking too much during sex he does something to distract, like now when he lifts my ankles around his neck and holds my butt in both hands pushing my pelvis up against his. The angle hits all the rights spots outside and in and I throw my head back in complete surrender focusing on reaching that inevitable peak where I will fall and become completely undone.

"God Paul soo good… feels so fucking good," I pant as he grunts and growls over me and softly bites into the meaty part of my calf that frames his face. The shock causes me to jerk and moves me into a position where I see stars whenever he bottoms out and soon I'm groaning and sobbing his name as my orgasm tears through my body leaving me boneless as I slump back onto the counter. He holds my thighs tight as he picks up speed finding his own completion in a jerky roaring finish within me.

He moves to lean over the counter to rest on me but his head hits the cabinets and he curses instead. Lifting me up off the counter and onto his lap as he sits back on the bar stool I was just on.

I wiggle on top of him as he goes limp in me and I dread what will come leaking out when I move off his lap.

As if reading my mind he says "Shower?" and I echo it back to him in agreement as we go into the partially completed downstairs bathroom where the shower was just completed two days ago.

He steps in and lets me down in the small stall and turns the water on full heat but it of course comes out freezing cold causing me to squeal even though most of it hits him.

I freaking hate the cold.

He pulls me into his chest as the water warms up and rubs my back as I cover his neck and chest with occasional kisses as I chatter away the cold.

I look up to see his face searching the small stall for some cleaning item, it's smooth and worry free and so much more peaceful than the angry man I met less than two months ago. Without meaning to I find myself blurting out what I've only said to him when I'm sure he was asleep.

"I love you" I shyly state as if it's something I just discovered myself and he pauses in his search to smile down lovingly at me.

"I know babe, I love you too." He says for the third time since we've met. I know I've counted, starting since that night we killed the monsters and he held me in the comfort of my own bed in my own apartment haunted by the memory of Marie.

"You know?" I ask confused and he smirks before going back to search behind him rotating me with him into the hot spray of the shower.

"I rarely if ever go to sleep before you, Iris," He says quietly. "I just let you think I'm asleep so you can be alone to go through your thoughts."

I simply stare at him mouth agape as he finally locates the little bar of soap lathering up his hands before smoothing it over my neck and shoulders and giving me a sweet short kiss in the process.

"Plus," he continues. "Its me, you never stood a chance all the ladies love me"

At this I snap out of my stupor and smack at his chest "Your such an ass" I say with false anger before claiming the soap from him and scrubbing him down….everywhere.

Later that night we lay down on his bed covered with my sheets as I play with his hair. His large head is resting on my stomach watching TV intently and completely blocking my own view but I don't care, I'm lost in my own thoughts.

After we had completely disposed of my vampire stalkers Paul took me back to my apartment and carried me past Marie's door covered with Police tape.

He held me that night in my bed as I mourned her death and the relief of being free to live again. The next morning I put in my resignation and started packing after doing all the necessary calls to close out my apartment and utilities.

There was no way I could possibly stay living in that building.

I decided to just put all my belongings in storage till I figured out my next move at which point Paul made it clear I only had one other move and that was to go live with him. That caused another few hours of fighting and inevitable making up without the sex of course. I couldn't bring myself to stop thinking of Marie long enough to even think of doing that.

However, I eventually conceded and he agreed to stay with me in a hotel while I finished what needed to be done.

From Aria it seemed Edward gained a lot of information about other cache's of cash, artifact, art, relics…etc, that were stockpiled throughout the city.

He was sure that Jorge most likely had much more Aria didn't know of but what he gave me was enough to anonymously right all my wrongs they made me do and some more I discovered along the way.

My soon to be ex-boss was happy if not suspicious of all the items I brought for auctions from an anonymous benefactor but he kept it to himself.

Two weeks later found me making a trip back to La Push in a big moving van with Paul. All those I wronged found their treasures returned or the cash they lost instead. However, there was a lot, and I mean a lot left over and my bank account became unusually and uncomfortably heavy, almost $100,000 heavy.

Plus it seems Marie wasn't as broke as I thought and had several stocks and rights that she willed to me. Something her selfish family did not take lightly but couldn't do anything about as she had a legally signed and filed document enforced by her lawyer. A lawyer who approached me at her practically empty funeral, absent of most of said family members.

So besides the cash left over from my two vampire stalkers I had almost a quarter of a million in stocks, bonds and titles.

Yeah, I was beyond shocked, why was she living in a little apartment depending on whatever free time I had for her? Guess even that amount of money can't by real company.

Paul just gave a long low whistle at that and a content smile. As I looked at him looking at the papers I realized just how much my visit to La Push saved my life and decided then I would donate the almost $100,000 to the reservation and live off the interest from the rest.

Paul liked that idea and asked if I would be his sugar mama I told him sure, so long as he'll be my very own Lassie, something he found much more funny than it should've been.

We got back to his small sparsely furnished house and hid away for a week to reconnect in a mountain of boxes before deciding some changes would be needed. Especially after my bare hand exploration of the house revealed visions of him fucking a random girl up against the wall, something that caused us both grief.

He surprisingly took my demands in good humor and said he wanted to redecorate anyway. This lead to the expansion of the two bedroom home to include a den/office downstairs and a much more roomy bathroom, as well as a new en suite for the master bedroom upstairs.

I enjoyed watching him and other members of the pack use their major building skills as they worked topless in the growing spring/summer heat. Kim and Rain regularly joined as well…. to give me advice of course.

Last week wall paneling and new wallpaper covered all the questionable area's downstairs and our master bath was fucktabulously and wonderfully complete.

As perfectly as everything was going, both of us still had this restless energy running through us. As Paul laid on my stomach, I realized he was watching one of my favorite shows 'Bizarre foods' on the travel Channel where the fat bald guy ate odd foods from all over the world. In fact the Travel Channel tended to be our favorite channel. For me it was because it reminded me of all the great places I've been. For him it showed all the places he wanted to go.

I thought of his breakthrough that day I tried to escape in the rain and how trapped he felt by his predicament and this reservation. I had a gift that though not omnipotent like Alice or mind reading like Edward would allow me to be more aware of situations that would cause an unexpected phasing from him.

His years of experience already gave him extraordinary control and Jared teased him of how calm he became after accepting the imprint. I was ready to do some more globetrotting now and I now had the funds and companion to do it like I wanted.

"You know I've never been to India or China how about we travel through the area for a few weeks?" I suggest breaking the silence outside of the TV commentary.

"Sure, sounds fine, we can do that one day" he absently responds.

"I have frequent flyer miles I have to use by next month that can get us two first class tickets there" I respond making him lift his head to look at me.

"Next month?" he asks cautiously his face adorably confused as he turns to look at me.

"Yeah, next month. I'm sure the pack could do without you for a few months and we can do some traveling and gather new antiques and artifacts we can use to help the rez meet it's restoration goals. You did say you want to travel right?" I tease mimicking his smirk.

He gives me a bone melting smile in return "Yeah, I guess I did"

"Good" I say before reaching over to the bedside stand to grab my laptop. "Are you picky about what kind of hotel we stay at? The higher priced ones tend to be too inauthentic of the surrounding culture but the lower end is just gross" I shudder as I start up Safari.

Paul simply sits up in bed next to me and his large hand gently closes the laptop.

He quietly takes it from me replacing it on the nightstand before reaching over to give me one of the sweetest most passionate kisses he's given me yet. He slowly disconnects our lips but keeps his forehead against mine.

"How is it you fit me so perfectly? You've become everything I've never knew I've needed," He whispers. His breath warming the space between our lips.

"I always knew you were what I needed" I confidently reply.

"Always hmmm?" Paul echoes rolling us so that I lay with him hovering over me, our foreheads resting together again.

"Yes, always. Even at my lowest I felt you. Here. Waiting for me." I whisper placing my palm over his heart. "Didn't you feel it?"

"Iris I felt nothing but anger before you, but you… you feel like coming home" He croaks out before pressing his lips to mine and I find I can't describe it better. Before him I felt like a visitor in my own life an unmoored ship but Paul, well he's home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww... it's done. No I'm not sad like I've seen others write in their last A/N's but even though I loved writing this story, I'm relieved that I finally finished so I no longer feel guilt when I rather work on my other stories when inspiration hits. I will write an epilogue but that will probably take another week or two and we can get a flash-forward of their lives and everyone else in it.**

**Thank you for all who reviewed and inspired.**


End file.
